Big Brother
by Lady Siren Lady Nissa
Summary: AU (Sirius Black is alive and well.) Remus has a younger sister; and has finally accepting her going out with Sirius. But how will he react when she comes to Hogwarts with him to teach and gets the attention of someone else; nothing will ever be the same.
1. Electra Lupin

Electra Lupin  
  
Remus Lupin walked into the kitchen of Grimould Place, everyone looked up at him because he wasn't alone. Infact there was a pretty woman stood at his side, who smiled brightly at them all. Sirius jumped to his feet and rushed over to them, he ignore Remus and took her hand in his and kissed it.  
  
"Well hello." Sirius said smiling at her, as she giggled.  
  
"Do you mind keeping your hands off of her for at least two seconds?" Remus told him.  
  
"Of course Moony." Sirius said letting go of her, while everyone just looked on. "One...two." And then he kissed pulling her into him, while Remus glared at him and then walked over to the table and sat down in an empty seat. "Sorry Moony, but it's been so long."  
  
They both walked over and sat down next to him, everyone was still staring at them; wondering who she was.  
  
"I was starting to think that you got lost." Moody said as he walked into the kitchen and spotted her sat at the table. "Everyone this is Electra and this is everyone; I'm sure you'll get to know everyone."  
  
"Yeah, she already knows Lupin and Sirius." Fred said.  
  
"Of course, she is an Auror after all." Moody said as he sat down facing them.  
  
"Doesn't even Moody know?" Remus asked her.  
  
Electra smiled at him. "No one ever seemed to pay much attention to my last name."  
  
"I did, maybe a little too late." Sirius said rubbing the side of his face. "Who would have thought that you had such a mean right hook."  
  
"So what are we missing here?" George asked.  
  
"You couldn't have gone to school together." Fred said.  
  
"Wotcher Electra, I'm surprised that Remus here isn't sat in-between the two of you." Tonks said as she sat down next to Moody facing her. "So, how are you?"  
  
"Find thanks, Sirius was glad to see me; of course." Electra said smiling not looking at Remus.  
  
"Of course he is, I'm surprised that he hasn't already kidnapped you." Tonks said giggling.  
  
"Don't be stupid, anyway; Remus might kill me." Sirius said.  
  
"You may be my best mate, but she is my sister after all." Remus told him.  
  
Electra smiled at Remus and linked his arm. "Oh, you're a right softy aren't you?"  
  
"Well who better to be with your sister, then your best mate; at least you know she'll be safe and I'll look after her." Sirius told him, while everyone else just looked on; this had been the last thing any of them had been excepting.  
  
"Well it isn't really the point, but yeah I can trust you; and she can look after herself." Remus said. "But she's still my sister, but yeah; I would rare see her with you then anyone else."  
  
"Don't worry Moony, we'll give you plenty of notice before we decide to get married or have any kids." Sirius teased him.  
  
Remus went very pale as he just stared forward not looking at either of them, while Sirius laughed with his arm around Electra and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"So, Lupin you never said that you had a sister." Fred said.  
  
"Yeah well, she's going out with Sirius." George said. "So how long have you been going out for anyway; and how come we've never meet you before?"  
  
"Oh years." Sirius said off handle.  
  
"Did you say that you're an Auror?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yeah, on the course of tracking Sirius down." Electra answered. "A bunch of idiots some of them are, if they had anything about them then they would have known that I would never have handed him over."  
  
"Course you wouldn't." Sirius agreed.  
  
"Do you think there's anyone really who's on the case that's still after him?" Kingsley asked.  
  
"Not sure really." Electra answered.  
  
"So, how come we haven't meet you before?" Harry asked her.  
  
"I wanted her all to myself of course." Sirius said smiling.  
  
"Work and Remus didn't want the connection of the two of us after everyone found out about him." Electra answered. "Personally I don't care."  
  
"See mate, the people who really matter don't care; the rest of them can just go to hell if they don't accept you." Sirius told him.  
  
"But there's a lot more of them then there are on my side about it all." Remus told him.  
  
"Remus, Sirius is right; maybe not about them going to hell but the rest of it." Electra told him, and then smiled brightly. "Have you told them the good news?"  
  
"No." Remus answered.  
  
"Can I tell them then?" Sirius asked excitedly but didn't wait for an answer. "Remus is teaching this year, and hopefully before you go back to school I'll be off all charges as well. And Electra's going to be there as well, taking over Remus' classes during the full moon when he isn't well. Isn't it great!"  
  
It seemed to take a full minute for it all to sink in before they were all up on their feet congratulating them both; and Harry hugging Sirius.  
  
"I'll be able to get a real house for us." Sirius whispered to him.  
  
Harry looked up at him and smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah course, that is if you still want too." Sirius said.  
  
Harry hugged him tightly. "Of course I still do."  
  
(A/N:- what do you think? Let me know, so I can carry on writing if you want me to.) 


	2. Just Electra

Just Electra  
  
As Electra walked up the stairs she pulled the bobble out of her hair and let it flow down her back, it was a couple of inches past her shoulder and the same colour as her brothers just without the grey.  
  
"Electra, wait there." Remus called up the stairs.  
  
She turned round and smiled at her brother, who walked up slowly to meet to her; but he didn't smile back at her as they carried on walking up the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong big bro?" Electra teased smiling at him.  
  
"Electra..." Remus tried to explain.  
  
"Don't worry about me, like you said before tea; I can look after myself." Electra told him; she kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Remus; we'll try not to make to much noise."  
  
"Please don't I've just eaten." Remus said.  
  
She smiled at him and then kissed him on the cheek again and walked along the hall; she looked back at him before she opened the door and walked into Sirius' bedroom.  
  
"You took your time." Sirius told her, from underneath the covers on the bed.  
  
She closed the door behind her, and turned round and smiled softly at him. "Remus, I was just talking with him."  
  
"Right." Sirius said as he sat up, and watched her walk across the room; and getting undressed and changed into satin shorts and vest.  
  
She walked back across the room, as he throws back the sheets and she got in along side of him. She ran her hand slowly over his chest, over the scare he had received the other month from his cousin. He took hold of her and with his other he cups her face so that she was looking at him.  
  
"Why wasn't I there, I could have lost you." Electra said and the fell into his arms, she rested her head onto his shoulder.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, and I'm going to be a free man." Sirius told her. "It doesn't matter that you weren't there with us that night, because you're with us."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Doesn't that even make sense?"  
  
"Only if you want it to." Sirius said smiling back at her; as he led back against the head board with her. "So changing the subject; how is Remus really taking this?"  
  
"You know what he's like; he doesn't mind really it's just when he sees us together." Electra told him. "It was just that he was just getting used to the idea of us, and then everything happened. I thought that I was a bit of an idiot that I still loved you after all these years; but now he doesn't really mind."  
  
"Its just so hard to talk to him about it." Sirius said.  
  
"That's because I'm his sister, I think there's a rule somewhere that you're not supposed to date your beat friend's sister." Electra said smiling.  
  
"Great, I wish someone would tell me about these things." Sirius teased.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't mention the whole marriage and kids things in front of him, until we're sure." Electra said and then looked up at him quickly. "Unless you were being serious."  
  
"Well the last time I checked I was still Sirius." Sirius said smiling at her, and then kissed her before she could say anything else. "We'll let him get used to us, before anything like that hey."  
  
***  
  
Electra woke up first as normal, she was laying on her side facing the wall; she didn't want to get up just yet so she turned over and smiled at Sirius who was stretched out over most of the bed. She moved over to him, and softly rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around him.  
  
She kissed his chest softly and then looked up at him but he didn't wake up, she wanted to say goodbye before she had to go; but she just hated waking him, so she kissed him again this time on the lips.  
  
He smiled to himself as he brought his arms up and around her; pulling her safely into him.  
  
"We'll celebrate some more in a bit." Sirius told her not opening his eyes.  
  
Electra smiled to herself, it had been a good night a great night; they had all celebrated into the early hours of the morning because Sirius was now free; he had been cleared. But she still had to go, even though she didn't want to leave him.  
  
"As much as I would love to stay, I can't Sirius." Electra told him. "I've got to go to Hogwarts with Remus, remember?"  
  
Sirius opened his eyes now. "You're leaving me?"  
  
"No, I won't be far; you knew I was going today." Electra told him sitting up. "I told you, we both did; before the drinking started and everything else."  
  
Sirius looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes, pleading with her to stay. "Just a bit longer, you don't have to go straight away."  
  
"Yes I do, and if I don't come down; Remus might come up here for me." Electra told him as she pulled back the covers. "I've left you all the information about houses on the side, so you can take Harry around them today if you like."  
  
Sirius sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We should all we going together, you know couple thing."  
  
She turned round and kissed him. "There's plenty of time for all of that. Just get a nice house; I'll be checking." She started to get up with him trying to pull her down back into bed, but she pulled away from him smiling. "I've marked the ones that I like the look of."  
  
Sirius just sat there watching her, but she wouldn't look over at him as she got dressed walking about the bedroom looking for everything. She put one shoe on and then couldn't find the other, so was walking quit odd.  
  
"Can you see my other shoe?" Electra asked him.  
  
"No, if you don't have your shoe's you can't go; see sorted." Sirius said and pulled her back into bed with him as she past a little to close.  
  
"Sirius." Electra giggled as he kissed her. "You can always come and visit, no one will mind."  
  
"That's a point, I'll do that then." Sirius agreed. "But do you really have to go now?"  
  
"Yes." Electra said firmly just as someone knocked on the bedroom door. "I'm coming Remus!"  
  
"Stop holding her up Sirius, we're in a rush; and you can always come up to Hogsmende later with us for a drink." Remus shouted through the door.  
  
"I will be." Sirius shouted through, and then kissed her one last time. "I'll see you later."  
  
Electra kissed him and then got up she straighten her out, and limped over to the door and opened it still looking at Sirius.  
  
"Remus have you..." Electra asked as she turned round to face her brother, but stopped in mid sentence as she saw that he was holding her shoe. "Thanks Rem."  
  
"Try to remember that other people are living here as well." Remus told her as he started to walk down the corridor. "See yea later Sirius."  
  
"Bye." Electra said as she closed his door.  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts about an hour later, after a rushed breakfast and then Electra having to drop by the Ministry because she had forgotten something; they apperated to Hogsmende and then walked up. Remus hadn't thought it a good idea to use one of their secret passages considering that they were both going to be teachers.  
  
"Remus, you need to have more fun; I have to put that on my, to do list." Electra told him as they stopped at the stature up to Dumbledore's office. "Remus needs to have more fun."  
  
"Electra..." Remus said smiling slightly at her.  
  
"It's like you forgotten how to have fun or something." Electra told him as she went first and he followed her.  
  
"I'm quit capable of having fun, thank you." Remus told her.  
  
"Prove it." Electra said turning around to face him.  
  
He smiled at her. "Electra we're not children, but teachers."  
  
"That doesn't mean that you can't still have fun." Electra said as she opened the door to Dumbledore's office without knocking.  
  
"Quit right my dear." Dumbledore said pleasantly stood a foot away.  
  
"You're supposed to knock first." Remus told her.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the two of them. "That's alright, no harm done"  
  
"Just knock next time." Remus told her, she smiled at him and then turned back to Dumbledore who was still smiling at them.  
  
"I hear it was some celebration last night, I am sorry that I missed it." Dumbledore told them. "Tell Sirius that I owe him a drink next time he comes to visit. Which I assume will be quit soon, with my two new Professors'."  
  
Remus shifted in his spot. "About that, I've been thinking."  
  
"About what?" Electra asked him. "Not Sirius, I thought you we're fine with that."  
  
"It isn't that, its going to be bad enough me coming back with some people." Remus told them. "Maybe people shouldn't know that you're my sister, not just yet anyway."  
  
"Don't be so stupid, I don't care who knows that I'm your sister; or even that I'm seeing Sirius Black." Electra told him firmly.  
  
"I'm afraid that I will have to take your brothers side on this one my dear." Dumbledore told her softly. "There are still some that don't apparition him being here teaching, and not everyone of course has accepted Sirius; was only made an innocent man yesterday after all."  
  
"Yes, but he's always been innocent; and I don't care what other people think of me." Electra told them.  
  
"Electra please, just for now." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"So what, I'm just Electra; the woman with no last name and alone?" Electra said glaring at her brother. "I don't believe you sometimes. I'm only going to do it for a couple of weeks, maybe a month or so but after that; then I'm telling."  
  
"We'll work out the details another time, but I'm glad that's settled." Dumbledore said pleasantly.  
  
Electra was still in a bad mood when she walked into The Three Broomsticks with Remus later that day.  
  
"Oh Remus, we shouldn't be doing this; walking into a pub together people will talk." Electra said sarcastically.  
  
"Electra there's no need to be childish about the whole thing." Remus told her.  
  
But she wasn't listening to him because she had spotted both Sirius and Harry and made her way over to them, and sat down next to Sirius; but moved next to Harry after a look from her brother.  
  
"Am I missing something here?" Sirius asked them.  
  
"Oh not much." Electra answered. "I've just no last name, and we're not seeing each other; not much."  
  
"What, what do you mean we're not seeing each other?" Sirius demanded glaring at Remus.  
  
"We just think its best that, people don't know to start with; just gradually let it all settle." Remus told him.  
  
"It's stupid." Electra told him. "But you can buy me a drink can't you?"  
  
"Of course I can." Remus said slightly smiling at her. "It won't be for long."  
  
"It better not be." Electra and Sirius said together, she smiled at him.  
  
"So that means that I can't stay." Sirius said disappointedly.  
  
"Of course it doesn't, it just means that we have to keep it secret for a while that's all." Electra told him, and then looked at Harry. "So see any nice houses today?"  
  
"Yeah we saw two great ones, but you have to come back with us." Harry told her. "You know because you'll be living with us of course."  
  
She smiled at him slightly, she was so glad that he didn't mind her being with Sirius and that she would be living with them as well. Well that is if she was aloud too, but the way things were going; she wasn't having much luck in that department.  
  
"I'll meet you tomorrow here, just don't tell Remus." Electra whispered, looking over her shoulder making sure that he was out of ear shot.  
  
(Thanks to 'miz greenleaf' for your review, updated this soon just because of you; hope you enjoy let me what you think.) 


	3. Sneaking Out

Sneaking Out  
  
Electra got up extra early, so that she could go down into Hogsmende without her brother knowing what she was doing. It wasn't that he didn't approve of her seeing Sirius; it was just that he didn't think it was a good idea people knowing that she was at the moment.  
  
She crept out of her room pulling on her cloak, as soon as she was past all of the office's she started to run down the corridor; remember back when she had been at school. She smiled to herself as she grabbed the banister and then headed down the stairs.  
  
She almost ran into a man all in black robes at the bottom of the stairs, but didn't stop to say sorry; just shouted over her shoulder to him.  
  
"Sorry, bout that!" Electra shouted.  
  
"You shouldn't be running." He shouted after her.  
  
She pulled open the main entrance and then ran down the path, but after a while she stopped running and went into a light walk; now a little red in the face. When she reached the gates they were already there waiting for her; they both smiled at her as she waved at them.  
  
"What did you do, run down here?" Sirius teased her, she stop dead in front of them. "Come on."  
  
"Fine." Electra said smiling at them. "He'll probably find out anyway, I almost knocked this guy over on my way out. Not sure who he was, only that he was all in black; oh even his hair."  
  
"Snape." Harry told her.  
  
"Severus Snape, that guy you lot used to bully?" Electra asked Sirius.  
  
"We didn't bully him." Sirius said, as they both looked at him unconvinced. "They were just a few pranks; it was years ago."  
  
Electra looked at him sternly and then smiled down at Harry who was almost the same height as she was; he smiled back at her and then looked at Sirius eagerly.  
  
"So are you going to tell me, some of things you did to him?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius smiled at him. "Where to start?"  
  
Sirius told Harry about some of their pranks, with Electra telling him not to get any ideas; trying her hardest not to sound like her brother. But of course she wasn't doing a very good job, and just gave in to the two of them.  
  
They made their way to the first house, they flooed over to Electra' flat and then took her car. Sirius had begged to let him drive but she wouldn't let him anywhere there the stirring wheel, because last time he had cashed her car; he was fine on his motor but not as good in cars.  
  
Electra pulled up at the end of the drive, as Harry lead forward to look out of the window; he didn't want to smile or even think about it; that he was out with his Godfather and partner looking for a family home together. This was it; he just didn't want to jinx it.  
  
"Come on then you two what are we waiting for?" Sirius said excitedly as he opened the door and got out; he opened the back door for Harry.  
  
Harry smiled at him as he got out of the car, he couldn't help himself; he knew that Sirius felt the same. Sirius put his arm around Harry's shoulder as they walked up to the house; with Electra in front of them reading a leaflet she had gotten about the house.  
  
She opened the gate, and entered the garden; it was still well looked after even though no one had lived in the house for a couple of months. Electra looked up at the house, it did look nice even from out there; she quickly walked up to the front door and pushed it open there was already someone waiting inside.  
  
"Hello, I'm Electra." She told him smiling holding out her hand.  
  
"Oh yes, my brother talks about you; he's an Auror as well." The man told her smiling, but quickly stopped as Sirius and Harry walked in behind her; and Sirius was glaring at him didn't really help matters.  
  
"Really." Electra said, as she looked round the entrance hall. "I'll have to tell Greg that I've met you then, it is Raymond isn't it; I'm not very good with names."  
  
"Yes it is." Raymond answered. "Though I am surprised to see you all here together. Though I except they do an Auror to keep an eye on them after all."  
  
Electra turned round in a flash and he backed away from her. "What is that supposed to mean? Sirius is innocent, and that had finally been proven; a little late mind but he is innocent."  
  
Sirius smiled at her. "Thanks Electra, but you don't need to scare the man half to death."  
  
Electra glared at him and then smiled, and went back to look around the house; as the man looked over at Sirius and smiled weakly as if to thank him.  
  
"So, you really are going to be here the two of you?" Raymond asked them. "The Ministry just wants to make sure its safe of course?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Electra said over her shoulder, as she walked through to the living room.  
  
"She maybe pretty, but she's a bit scary as well isn't she?" Raymond whispered to Sirius on their way through.  
  
"It isn't that she's scary, it's that she stands up for what she believes in." Sirius told him, as he let Harry go in first; and then turned back round he smiled at him and then followed them.  
  
"It isn't a bad size, is it Sirius?" Electra said with her hand on Harry's shoulder, as he came into the room finally.  
  
"No, not bad at all." Sirius agreed looking around the room, trying to imagine it with furniture. And then looked over at Electra with Harry pointing out spots in the room where things would go, he could help but smile at them; this could be it. "What do you think then?"  
  
"Well, we'll have to have a look around the rest of the house; but it's not too bad." Electra said, as Harry smiled at her; she took hold of Harry's hand without thinking. "Come on Harry lets have a good look round."  
  
Electra and Harry went off to explore the house while Sirius stayed downstairs with Raymond to talk about the prices of the house, it was quit a bit more then he could afford but he didn't want to admit it to any of them.  
  
"Well they seem to like it." Raymond said. "But I doubt that you will be moving in, it's a little piecey even for normal people."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"Sirius!" Electra shouted as she was coming back down the stairs.  
  
Sirius glared at him and then walked out, to meet a smiling Electra; she grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into the back to talk without being heard.  
  
"This is lovely, it really is; but did you see the piece?" Electra whispered.  
  
"Well...I..." Sirius tried to say.  
  
"If we go half's, or something; and with my new job we should be able to do it." Electra said thoughtfully. "Oh I could sell the flat, I know it won't go for much; but there's a bit extra."  
  
"You can't do that." Sirius told her. "I can't let you put all of your savings into this."  
  
"And why not?" Electra demanded stepping closer. "If I'm living here as well, I should be aloud to put something into the house."  
  
"Electra." Sirius said.  
  
"Don't start with me, its not a mans world anymore; women can do anything men can do." Electra told him firmly.  
  
"I know, but this...this is different..." Sirius told her.  
  
"That guy's pacing out here, he's getting on my nervous keep asking stupid questions; wondering if I've lost my mind." Harry told them as he came into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll send Electra out there to scare him." Sirius teased.  
  
"I'll go talk to him; while Harry talks to you." Electra told him, and then turned to Harry. "Harry, do you like the house?"  
  
"Yeah, course." Harry said smiling at the two of them.  
  
"Don't." Sirius warned her, Harry stopped smiling.  
  
"I'm just going to tell him that we're interested, and put an offer in; though should I put it in your name?" Electra said thoughtfully. "He's being stubborn Harry that's all; we'll work on him later."  
  
Electra smiled at Harry and then walked out leaving the two of them alone, with Sirius looking quit moody.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Nothing." Sirius said folding his arms.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's just that I don't have the money for the house...and Electra well..." Sirius started but he turned away and looked out into the garden.  
  
"What about Electra?" Harry asked. "She seems to like the house as well; she is going to be living with us still isn't she? I like her, she's nice. I know you like her a lot as well, it's so different to see you with her; you're so different around her."  
  
"I do like her, it's just that...it was hard for us to start with because he was Remus' younger sister; and now with everything...it's even harder." Sirius told him, but didn't turn around. "She offered to put up the rest that I couldn't."  
  
"So what's the problem?" Harry asked confused. "Lupin's alright with you two now, and well about everything now...I can't really say much about that. Only that...well...with the two of you, if we live together it will...well kind of like a family...won't it?"  
  
Sirius turned round and smiled at him. "So you think that I should let her do it then?"  
  
"Sirius, that's what you do; couples do these things together." Harry told him.  
  
Sirius smiled at him as he walked over, and ruffled his hair and put his arm around his shoulder. "Let's go tell them then."  
  
They walked through to the living room together, Harry smiled at her but Sirius didn't give anything away.  
  
"He'll have it." Electra told Raymond.  
  
"I never even said anything." Sirius almost shouted at her, but smiled at her anyway.  
  
"Are you sure?" Raymond asked them.  
  
"Yeap, we're sure." Sirius said, pulling Harry closer. "This is it then, our new home."  
  
***  
  
Harry still couldn't believe it, as he sat at the table facing Ron; he hadn't told any of them where he had been going that day. And had somehow managed to keep it to himself all this time; because Sirius had asked him not to say anything to any of them until the finally papers had gone through.  
  
"Do you want anymore dear?" Molly asked him.  
  
"No thanks, I'm quit full." Harry told her, and then looked over at the stairs when he heard footsteps.  
  
Sirius and Remus walked into the kitchen both of them smiling, it was so different to see them both like that; he still couldn't believe it.  
  
"Remus, is Sirius down there with you?" Electra shouted down the stairs as she came.  
  
"Yeap he's here." Remus answered her as she came into view.  
  
She almost jumped down the last two steps into his arms, smiling at them all and handed Sirius a couple of rolls of parchment. He looked at her, and then opened them up, and read.  
  
Sirius looked up at her smiling and then over at Harry, who was already on his feet as though he already knew what they were.  
  
"We've got the house." Sirius told him.  
  
"What, what house?" Molly asked, almost dropping the pots.  
  
"We're got a house." Sirius told her smiling.  
  
"I didn't think that you were going to do it so soon." Molly managed to say.  
  
"Why, I don't want to stay in this house all my life; would you?" Sirius said. "And anyway I'm a free man, we need somewhere to live."  
  
"Wait a minute we, who's we?" Remus asked rounding on Electra. "Did you go with them?"  
  
"What?" Electra said trying to sound surprised at his question, but decided to tell him. "Yes I did, he seemed quit glad really that the Ministry was interest in Harry's safety."  
  
"What?" Remus asked her, looking quit confused.  
  
"He knew I was an Auror, I work with his brother; so he only thought that I was there to keep an eye on the two of them." Electra told him pleasantly.  
  
"Yeah, well part from thinking that she was pretty; oh and scary." Sirius said smiling at the two of them.  
  
"I'm not scary." Electra said firmly.  
  
"Of course your not." Sirius told her trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Just, I don't know be careful in future that's all." Remus told her. "That everyone will fall for something like that."  
  
Electra smiled at him. "Of course."  
  
(What do you think, let me know.  
  
School's starting, so moving in has to be put on hold. And now they have to get around not telling anyone even the teachers who don't already know about who Electra is; but of course their all quit resource I'm sure they'll find out in time.) 


	4. Professor Electra No Name

Professor Electra No Name  
  
Electra gave Sirius the key to her Gringrots account because she had to go back to Hogwarts with Remus, and she had also given him the paper work for her flat as well so that he could put it on the market.  
  
"Electra I'll meet you back at the school." Remus told her.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you in a bit." Electra said smiling, and then she stepped forward and grabbed hold of the front of Sirius' robes and kissed him. "Don't forget to visit."  
  
"I won't." Sirius said almost stumbling into the wall when she let him with s smirk on his face.  
  
"Do we get a kiss goodbye like that?" Fred asked; both he and George grinning at her, but quickly stopped when both Remus and Sirius glared at them.  
  
"Bye Harry, I'll see you soon; try not to get up to too much trouble with Sirius." Electra told him smiling, and then kissed him on the check goodbye making him go quite red.  
  
Electra went into the living room and flooed over to Hogwarts and her office; while Harry turned back to Fred and George who were smiling at him.  
  
"I think we should have got one if Harry did." George said as Harry went down stairs with them.  
  
"Sirius, don't take this the wrong; but I don't think you should put her flat on the market." Remus told him.  
  
"I didn't want too." Sirius admitted.  
  
"Oh right, well it isn't because I don't want the two of you together," Remus told him. "Because I know that you'll look after her, and that you wouldn't let anyone hurt her. It's just that..."  
  
"I know mate." Sirius said seriously. "Don't worry, I'll tell her; she'll understand. And anyway, we've got enough money without her selling the flat; until it all comes out. I just don't want her getting hurt when it doesn't, and I know you feel the same way."  
  
Remus left a short after his talk with Sirius, feeling a lot batter because he understood; the challenge it seemed was going to be Electra, but he could handle her couldn't he?  
  
Electra was walking down the corridor looking for Remus, she knew that he should have come back by now but he wasn't in his office or even his room. She walked round the corner and saw a man walking up, he was dressed in black robes and had black hair; she knew who it was straight away.  
  
She smiled at him but he didn't smile back at her; but she kept smiling pleasantly until he spoke.  
  
"Well your back, at least you're not running in the corridors like a child." Severus said coldly.  
  
"Maybe I was just running to get your attention." Electra told him smiling slightly as she walked around him and carried on walking.  
  
Severus just stared after her as she walked down the corridor, wondering who was she and why had he never meet her before. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he felt someone stood behind him.  
  
"What do you want?" Severus snapped at him.  
  
"I don't think you're her type." Remus said.  
  
"Really, and you think that she's going to like a werewolf like you; better keep that one to yourself or you'll have her running away." Severus told him.  
  
Remus just smiled slightly and walked around him and followed after his sister, not wanting to finish talking with him or he may say something he would regret. He finally caught up to her outside of Dumbledore's office where she was talking to him; they both turned round and smiled at him.  
  
"Tedmond." Electra said, making Remus stop in his tracks.  
  
"No, my name is Remus; you spend two seconds talking with Severus and you lose your mind that doesn't really say much for you now does it?" Remus teased her.  
  
"No stupid, Tedmond was our mothers name before she got married." Electra explained. "I can be called Professor Electra Tedmond."  
  
"At least we'll have a name to give to the student's." Dumbledore agreed.  
  
"Unless you wanted me to be called Professor Electra No Name?" Electra asked him.  
  
Remus smiled at her. "No of course not, you know I wouldn't. Its prefect."  
  
"Great." Electra said brightly.  
  
***  
  
Electra walked along the high table, Remus wasn't there he was still in his office doing something; she couldn't believe that he had broke his promise. He had told her that he would come down with her, she hated be up in front of loads of people.  
  
Severus stood up was he saw her, he looked her up and down; she was wearing a long deep purple dress and dark lilac and silver robes with her hair down. He was staring he knew he shouldn't be, as she smiled at him and he pulled out her chair.  
  
"Thank you." Electra said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"I'm Severus Snape, potions teacher and head of Slytherin house." Severus told her.  
  
"Electra...Tedmond, I'll be teaching with Remus." Electra told him pleasantly, and trying to look for signs that her brother was coming.  
  
But he didn't turn up until the student's started to arrive, he talked to Harry at the doors but when he looked up at the high table and saw who she was talking too; he almost ran up to the table.  
  
"I've got to go, I'll talk later Harry." Remus said almost walking away, with the three of them looking up at the high table and knew straight away.  
  
They made their way to their table while Remus quickly took his seat next to his sister, as soon as he sat down though she kicked him under the table.  
  
"Sorry I took so long." Remus said, while Severus glared at him for interrupting them.  
  
All the student's filled in all of which looked up at the high table noticing that Remus was back and the other new teacher. The sorting was done rare quickly Electra thought, or maybe it was just because she didn't want everyone staring at her in a couple of minutes when she was introduced to them all.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and everyone fell silent. "Before we start our feast, I have a few announcements. First of all I would like to welcome our first years and welcome back everyone else, I hope that you have all had an enjoyable summer break. Second, as you all must have noticed Professor Lupin has agreed to come back and teach Defence against the Dark Arts ." At this point nearly everyone in the hall started clap and cheer for him, part from the Slytherin table; Gryffindor table was the loudest and the last to fall silent. 2Yes, we are all glad to have Professor Lupin back with us. But this year we also have Professor Tedmond who will be assisted Professor Lupin with his classes and taking over when he can't teach." There weren't as many clapping or cheering now, only mainly from the Gryffindor table. "Yes well, on with more important things; eating."  
  
And with that, their plates filled with food; as Electra turned to Remus.  
  
"Well at least I have a name." Electra whispered.  
  
"Of course you have a name; you've always had a name." Remus told her. "And you git a warmer welcome then I did."  
  
"They're probably just iffy about me because they don't know who I am, you know about trouble with this post over the years." Electra said, and then smiled at him. "But did you hear them, they love you they were so pleased that your back."  
  
"I don't think that courts for all." Severus said coldly.  
  
Electra turned round. "They're only following the poor example of their head of house."  
  
Severus glared at her for a moment before he smiled and offered her a drink. "I like a woman who speaks her mind."  
  
"And I might like you a little better if you did something about your hair." Electra told him taking the drink out of his hand.  
  
Severus' cheeks redden ever so slightly and touched his hair.  
  
(A/N:- so I hope that you like this chapter, tell me what you think.  
  
Right this is two updates in one day, I'll try and post again tomorrow.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews. Thanks to Dante for your review- and for pointing out that I use 'quit' a lot instead of 'quite' I think I do that to all of my stories, I'll have to check through them, so thanks a lot.  
  
And thanks to Mrs.N.Snape, I'm glad that you like that you like the story as well; and will keep reading when I update.) 


	5. First Week

First Week  
  
Remus was sat at his desk going through the papers when the classroom door opened, he looked up and saw Severus stood there glaring at him; he wasn't really in the mood for him this early in the morning.  
  
"Oh its you." Severus said looking around the room; but someone taped him on the shoulder from outside and he turned round to meet a smiling face.  
  
"Morning." Electra said smiling at him. "You look much better, it was such of an improvement just a little thing like that."  
  
Yes well, I was just..." Severus said.  
  
"Don't you have a class to teach?" Remus asked him, Severus spun around and glared at him.  
  
"You're potion will be ready by the end of the week." Severus told him, and then turned back to Electra. "You should be careful around him; he isn't what he appears to be."  
  
"Really, thank you for the warning; but really that class' for everyone doesn't it?" Electra said pleasantly. "Because no one is really ever what they appeared to be; for example looking at you people might think that you're a cold hearted evil man. Which I doubt that is completely true."  
  
Severus just stared at her while Remus tried not to laugh, she smiled pleasantly at him and then stepped round him and over to Remus.  
  
"Quite, I'll see you later then; and perhaps we can both get better acquainted." Severus suggested.  
  
Electra nodded slightly as he smiled and turned round just as Harry and his friends arrived for their first lesson, Harry glared at him before he walked off.  
  
"What did he want?" Harry asked walking over to them.  
  
"Electra what do you think you're up to?" Remus asked her calmly.  
  
Electra turned round and smiled at him. "What's wrong Remus? You can't have it both ways now can you?"  
  
Remus was just about to say something else when the rest of his class started to arrive. "We'll talk later."  
  
"Of course; but after dinner with Severus." Electra teased, making him almost fall when he stood up. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you." Remus said as he straighten himself before the Slytherin's came in. "Good morning, it's nice to back here and I'm sure that we'll get on just fine as we did before."  
  
The Slytherin's looked unconvinced, while the Gryffindor's seemed quite pleased by him being back with them.  
  
"As you were told last night this is Professor Tedmond, she will be helping be my lesson and taking over when she needs too." Remus explained.  
  
"You mean when you become a werewolf." Draco stated.  
  
"Yes, that is what I mean." Remus said. "Professor Tedmond is more then capable to teach you all, and she is also an Auror."  
  
"So she's here to keep you in check then is she?" Draco asked, making some of the Slytherin's laugh; but the Gryffindor's weren't but looking at her now wondering if it was true.  
  
"No I'm not here to keep him in check, I'm here to teach." Electra told them. "Malfoy isn't it? Yes I meet your father a couple of times, though the last he was being arrested not a pretty sight if you ask me."  
  
Draco stopped smirking and the rest of the Slytherin's stop laughing as well, while the Gryffindor's laughed now; which wasn't really her intention to pit them against one another but she just hated anyone treating her brother like that.  
  
***  
  
Their first day went off without any problems, they got a few odd remarks from the Slytherin's but they would have been more surprised if they hadn't got any at all. Electra had gone back to Remus' office with him carrying some of his rolls; she sat down in the chair in front of his desk and kicked her shoes off.  
  
"I think its easier being an Auror." Electra told him.  
  
"Really, keeping people like me in check?" Remus asked, making her sit up straight.  
  
"What, what are you talking about?" Electra asked him. "I'm not here to keep you in check, I don't need too ever; why are you listening to what Draco Malfoy says?"  
  
"He has a point though doesn't he, that kind of how it looks from their point of view." Remus told her. "Electra I'm a werewolf they all know it, and they know you're an Auror here; so of course they're going to think that."  
  
"Is that what you lot wanted?" Electra asked him standing up. "You wanted it to look as though I was here spying on you, when really I'm here to help? I don't understand, why can't you just tell me the whole truth?"  
  
She quickly put her shoes back on and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her, Remus just stayed where he was he would talk to her later after she calmed down. As Electra was walking back to her room she meet Severus, who stopped and smiled at her waiting her to meet him.  
  
"Not such I good day I take it." Severus said.  
  
"I've had better days, though you know you should keep your house in check." Electra told him carrying on walking, he turned round and walked back the way he had came with her.  
  
"I thought that you could have handled a couple of Slytherin's." Severus remarked.  
  
"I can of course, piece of cake." Electra said off handled. "It's what they say."  
  
"That you're here to keep our werewolf in line, to make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone." Severus said, ignoring her other comment.  
  
Electra stopped and rounded upon him, but he didn't stand down infact he quite liked her even more.  
  
"Is that why you think I'm here?" Electra asked him.  
  
"I'm not completely sure why you're here, if it isn't for that." Severus admitted. "Is that why you're here?"  
  
"I'm...I'm here to teach when Rem...Professor Lupin can't." Electra told him.  
  
Severus looked at her curiously. "You were going to say Remus, weren't you? Do you know him, I mean personally?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, personally?" Electra asked him.  
  
"Are you involved with him?" Severus asked through gritted teeth. "He's a werewolf, how could you..."  
  
"Of course I'm not involved with him, I just know him...from...school of course." Electra told him, not believing that he would really think that she was involved with her own brother; then she remembered that he didn't know or he would never have asked.  
  
"Of course." Severus said still looking at her, but now with a different look she wasn't really sure what it was only that it was making her quite uncomfortable. "So, now that is settled would you like to get something to eat? Perhaps it would be better say my quarters or yours, so we're not disturbed."  
  
"Well I don't know." Electra said a little taken back by his offer. "That's very nice and all..."  
  
"Then it's settled." Severus said pleasantly linking her arm and walking off towards the dungeons.  
  
She couldn't believe what she was doing as she walked down the corridor with her arm linked with Severus Snape's of all people; she couldn't really tell Remus or Sirius for that matter what had happened because they would probably kill him.  
  
They arrived at his door and opened it and let Electra go in first, she looked around as he came in behind her and locked the door; she spun around as soon as she heard it lock.  
  
"Why are you locking the door?" Electra asked.  
  
"So we're not disturbed." Severus answers. "Won't you sit down?"  
  
Electra looked at him for a minute and then nodded, she turned back around and walked over to the chair by the fire place; Severus walked over to the table against the wall and brought two glasses over and a bottle and poured them both a glass.  
  
Electra took the glass and had a sip, as she looked around the room.  
  
***  
  
Electra got up next morning and started to get dressed; she wondered around her room looking for her wand she couldn't remember where she had put it. Then she stopped, she couldn't really remember anything about last night; she just shock her head thinking that it was a good thing why would she want to remember an evening with Severus?  
  
She finally found her wand on her way out down to breakfast, she walked into the hall and up to the staff table. Remus was already sat there as was Severus, Remus on one hand didn't look at all happy with her; but Severus was beaming well for him he was.  
  
Electra walked round and sat down in-between the two of them, and turned to Severus not to Remus which annoyed him even more.  
  
"Morning." Electra said brightly.  
  
"Hope that you slept well last night." Severus said pleasantly making Remus choke on his tea.  
  
"Yes thanks, best night sleep in months; even though I don't remember going to bed must have been that tired." Electra answered.  
  
***  
  
By the end of the first week Remus was fuming with her, he couldn't believe her behaviour. He was pacing the classroom waiting for Sirius and Electra to come. Sirius arrived ten minutes later smiling at him as he walked in.  
  
"Sorry I'm later; I was talking with Harry about his first week and the new house." Sirius told him, and then the smiled vanished when he saw Remus' face. "What's wrong Moony?"  
  
"I know that I shouldn't be anger because this was my idea after all, but this with Snape...its just..." Remus answered.  
  
"What's with Snape? And where's Electra?" Sirius asked, looking around realising that she wasn't already there with them.  
  
"She's probably with him; I can't stand the way he looks at her; its sickening." Remus told him.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked stepping closer. "What do you mean, she's probably with him, why would she be with him?"  
  
Remus looked at him. "Don't look at me like that."  
  
"How could you let her go off with Snape?" Sirius demanded. "Snape of all people."  
  
"Have you ever tried stopping Electra from doing something, she does it still just to annoy me; that's it that's why she doing this." Remus said.  
  
Sirius wasn't convinced though. "I'm going to speak to him."  
  
Sirius turned round to walk out, but Remus stopped him. "You can't remember, because no one is supposed to know."  
  
Sirius pulled his arm away, and carried on walking completely ignoring him; and stormed down the corridor. Where on the second floor he met Electra, who smiled vaguely at him and walked past him as though she hadn't really seen him; Sirius stopped completely. Then he turned round and quickly walked after her putting his arm around her waist, as she rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Electra." Sirius almost whispered lifting up her face, she smiled slightly again and then her eyes closed and he had to quickly garb hold of her as she seemed to just fall asleep right there.  
  
He scoped her up in his arms and carried her back to her room, without anyone seeing him; well that's what he thought. He opened the door, and walked sideways in and kicked it shut behind him. He walked through to the bedroom and laid her down as he throw back the sheets on the other side and then picked her up again to put her in bed.  
  
Sirius sat down at the bottom of the bed just staring at her, he didn't understand why she could just fall asleep like that; he wouldn't of minded going to get some answers but he didn't want to leave her alone just encase there was something wrong with her.  
  
(A/N:- What do you think I hope that you like it, it was a little rushed but I still think it came out alright.  
  
Anyway thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story more to come just hold on.  
  
Thanks to yaukira, Dante, Mrs.N.Snape, and Sweet Lory Black – I hope that you all keep reading its worth it. 


	6. The New Snape

The New Snape  
  
Electra woke up the next morning with a start, hitting Sirius in the chest waking him up as well choking. She almost jumped out of bed when she heard, but once she turned round and saw who it was she smiled slightly at him and sat back down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Sorry Sirius, are you alright?" Electra asked.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." Sirius told her and then had a swing of water.  
  
"What do you mean...and wait a minute what are you doing here?" Electra asked him.  
  
Sirius just looked at her, and then got up and walked round the bed. "You don't remember? Well you must have been tired then, maybe you should get some more sleep."  
  
"What, I'm fine thanks." Electra told him, walking across the room. "You arrived last night, sorry about that; I have been a bit tired this week. But I'm fine now."  
  
Electra went through to the bathroom not thinking much about it, but Sirius was he scanned round her room as though looking for any sign that something might be wrong; but couldn't find anything.  
  
"Sirius you can use the bath room if you like now." Electra told him as she came back out, and then stopped smiling at him while he stood there holding her note book.  
  
"Right thanks." Sirius said putting it quickly back down on the table.  
  
"I'll get dressed and meet you down there." Electra told him. "You know what Remus is like, doesn't what us seen together. Oh so make sure no one sees you coming out of here."  
  
"Of course, I'll try my best. But for my next visit maybe I should just lend Harry's cloak." Sirius said smiling poking his head out of the bathroom.  
  
"There's an idea, I'm sure he would you know; and it'll make Remus somewhat happy, maybe not you going around invisible but no one will know we're together." Electra said as she got dressed. "As he told you how long we have to keep this up for?"  
  
"Nope, you guess is as good as mine." Sirius told her.  
  
"Right I'm going; I'll meet you down there." Electra shouted through a couple of minutes later.  
  
"I won't be long behind you." Sirius told her.  
  
Electra left her room and made her way down the Great Hall for breakfast, on her way in she meet Severus who smiled at her, she really didn't remember him smiling this much when she was at school; anyway she shrugged it off and smiled back at him as they walked in together and up to the high table.  
  
Electra sat down next to Remus, with Severus on her other side; she lead over to talk to him without Severus hearing her.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night; I was really tired I don't even remember seeing Sirius last night before I went to sleep." Electra told him, Remus looked at her a little worried. "I'm fine, seriously; anyway you should be thinking about yourself considering tonight."  
  
"I'm fine as well, I've got the potion from Severus and Sirius is staying as well." Remus told her.  
  
"I wish I could change into something, because you won't let me see you even with the potion." Electra said.  
  
"No, its best that you just stay away." Remus told her firmly.  
  
"Fine." Electra said, and turned back to eat her breakfast.  
  
Sirius came down about ten minutes later, as he walked up in-between the tables to the teachers table all the student's started to whisper which he tried to ignore; he didn't used to mind it when he was at school but this was different and he knew it. When he looked up at the table, he wasn't pleased to see Electra sat next to Snape. He walked along and sat down on Remus' other side in the empty seat, but he did notice something different about Snape while he was passing.  
  
"He's washed his hair." Sirius said to Remus. "What's he up too?"  
  
"I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to know." Remus told him. "Electra told him to wash his hair so he did."  
  
"What?" Sirius asked as he lead forward to look at the two of them, Severus seemed a lot pleasanter then normal; which was even weirder he preferred Snape how he knew him and not coming onto his girl.  
  
"Do you have plans for today?" Severus asked her.  
  
"Well..." Electra started.  
  
"Yes she does." Sirius told him, making Remus glare at him.  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow as he looked along the tabled at him. "Mr Black, what could you possibly want with an Auror?"  
  
"Mr Black, why the hell are you calling me Mr Black; are you trying to make yourself look good or something?" Sirius said.  
  
"I'm busy today, but thanks maybe another time." Electra told him, an dthen turned to Remus and Sirius. "I'm sure I'll see you later." Then she pushed her chair back and left them.  
  
"Mr Black please, he's never called me that; why the hell is he starting now?" Sirius demanded. "He better not try anything, I mean it."  
  
"You're not the only one Padfoot who doesn't want him anywhere near her." Remus told him. "He doesn't he know that I'm her brother, well I would have thought he would have worked it out; but we never saw him over the summer."  
  
"Personally I was quite glad that I didn't see him." Sirius said. "I just wished that I didn't have to see him all over her; especially now that I'm not aloud to do anything." And then added with a mischievous look plastid across his face. "Maybe we could."  
  
"Padfoot we're not teenagers now, we're grown adults." Remus told him firmly.  
  
"I'll let you think about it then." Sirius told him smiling, knowing that he would come around because he always did.  
  
***  
  
Electra felt much better after the weekend even though she had been busy, with marking and school work and also her Auror paper work; she felt much better though she put it down to speeding time with Sirius.  
  
But it was Monday morning and he had to go, she wasn't the only one sorry to see him go. But what made it worst that she had to say goodbye to him in private because no one was aloud to know about them.  
  
Electra was walking down the corridor carrying a couple of books she had just got from the library for Remus when Severus walked up to her and stopped right in front of her, she smiled slightly at him.  
  
"Hi, if you don't mind but I do need to get these to Remus; so could you..." Electra asked.  
  
He smiled back at her, and then took the books off of her. "Of course, are you going to his office?"  
  
"Yeah I am." Electra answered following him up the corridor.  
  
When they reached Remus' office, Electra took the books back off him; but he stopped her from going inside.  
  
"I'll see you tonight." Severus said.  
  
"What?" Electra asked a little confused about his statement, she couldn't remember making plans to see him.  
  
"Well I haven't seen you all week, so I..." Severus tried to explain.  
  
"It depends how busy I am." Electra told him, moving back into the door and pushing it open. "Thanks." And quickly went inside and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Snape again." Remus said as she turned round.  
  
"He's been acting weird as someone put a happy spell on him or something, or switched bodies?" Harry asked sat at Remus' desk with Ron and Hermione on either side of him.  
  
"Maybe...oh I don't know; why can't I tell him considering that he's supposed to be a member of the Order?" Electra asked as she put the books down on his desk.  
  
"We can't tell him, if he would have come round over the summer then he would have been told; but not now because someone might find out." Remus answered. "I don't like watching him with you either; and Sirius well, you know what he's like."  
  
"Yeah, but in the mean time I've got to play nice with Severus." Electra said. "Yeah he seems a lot nicer and friendlier then I remember, but he isn't who I would choose to spend my free time with."  
  
"I'll talk to Dumbledore about it." Remus told her.  
  
"Thank you." Electra said sounding very relieved.  
  
Electra didn't go down to see Severus that night, but he went up to her room to see where she was but she wasn't there either; so he went inside he walked through her room and into her bedroom. He saw a glass stood by her bed, he walked over and pulled a vial out of her cloak and coated the rim of the glass with the powder then put it back down.  
  
Electra came back to her quarter's about an hour after he left, she didn't even noticed that anyone had been in her room as she walked through and quickly changed. She picked up the glass and was about to take a swing when she realised that there was nothing in it she had finished it before she went to see Remus, so she went through to the bathroom and filled it with water; she drank it down in one.  
  
She filled the glass again and then looked up; she looked a little blurry in the mirror as she stepped back away from it. Then her vision started to go black and fade out, she dropped the glass making it smash at her feet slashing water up her legs before she collapsed.  
  
Next morning Remus was getting quite annoyed because Electra had never come down for breakfast and she had missed their first two lessons, and no one had seen her since last night.  
  
As Remus was coming out of his classroom he bumped into Severus the last person he wanted to see right now.  
  
"Not now, and she isn't here." Remus shot at him as he tried to get past.  
  
"Was she called away, or wasn't she feeling too good?" Severus asked sounding concerned.  
  
"I don't know, but she was fine when I saw her last; now if you don't mind I'm going to check on her." Remus told him trying to get past, but Severus still wouldn't let.  
  
"Why don't I do that, you have a class to teach; see here they are now." Severus said as a group of students came around the corning talking loudly.  
  
"No, maybe..." Remus tried to say.  
  
"Its alright, it'll be my pleasure." Severus said, and turned round leaving an even more annoyed Remus at his classroom door.  
  
Severus knocked softly on Electra's door but no one answered so he opened the door and walked slowly in, there was no one in the main room so he went through to her bedroom; she wasn't there either he was starting to worry slightly now but stopped as soon as he saw her on the floor of the bathroom. He smiled to himself as he bent down, then changed his expression so it looked quite worried.  
  
He gently touched her shoulder as he took in what she was wearing and the small cuts on her bare legs. She jumped awake at his touch and kicked him in the leg, she quickly turned round and saw Severus kneeled beside her and moved away; but in doing so she cut her legs farer.  
  
"Be careful I didn't clear the broken glass." Severus told her. "I just fold you like this are you alright; you've had everyone quite worried about you."  
  
Electra just looked at him and then looked down at herself, and quickly pulled the hem of her nightdress down covering as much as she could which wasn't really a lot.  
  
Severus reached out to help her up off the floor, she reluctantly gave him her hand and he helped her through to her bedroom and sat down on her bed.  
  
"I don't know what came over me, it isn't really like me...perhaps I'm coming down with something." Electra said. "Why did you come to see if I was alright, where's Remus?"  
  
"You should lay down, and I'll get Madam Promfery to come down and take a look at you." Severus told her, as she did as she was told. "Oh Remus had a class so he sent me to check on you."  
  
Electra looked at him and tried her hardest to hide her surprise, because that didn't sound right at all he would have sent anyone else but not Severus; but her mind didn't really want to think about much it was still a little blurry.  
  
"I'll get you some water, and clear up the glass for you." Severus told her as he walked through to her bathroom, he pulled out his wand and cleared up all of the glass repairing it and then took the veil out of his cloak again and coated the glass and then filled it with water. He went back through and gave her the glass of water.  
  
She smiled at him and took the glass off of him, she drank half of it; but it didn't really make her feel any better infact it just made her feel worst.  
  
"You should drink all of it; it'll make you feel better." Severus told her watching her drink the rest of the water.  
  
Everything started to go black again; she dropped the now empty glass and was out again. Severus smiled to himself, as he picked the glass up and put it on the side.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." Severus whispered to her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
He left her room and went straight to see Remus, who was coming up the corridor to meet him.  
  
"She's feeling a little off, so she's gone back to bed; I've called Madam Pomfery down for her." Severus told him. "She said that she just wants to be left alone, so maybe you should leave her."  
  
"But..." Remus said, but what could he say; he didn't really have any rights according to him to go and see her still so he aloud himself to be lead away down to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
(A/N:- another chapter done what do you think, getting interesting now?  
  
Thanks for your reviews, to yaukira and Sweet Lory Black for reviewing the last chapter, I hope that you enjoyed this one as well. Next chapter hopefully will be posted soon. 


	7. Night Time Visits

Night Time Visits  
  
Remus went to see Electra, he knocked on her door but she didn't answer so he went inside thinking that she was still asleep from this morning; even though he didn't know anyone who could sleep as much as she had been doing lately. He knocked on her bedroom door but still no answer so he slowly pushed it open not really feeling comfortable with just going into his sisters bedroom, but he wanted to know if she was alright.  
  
He saw her asleep in bed and walked over to her. "Electra." Remus said softly as he sat down on the edge of her bed, but she didn't wake up so he said it a little louder. "Electra."  
  
But she still didn't wake up, she just turned over with her back to him; he stood up and just looked at her knowing this wasn't at all like her.  
  
"Just sleep, I get Madam Pomfery for you; you'll be alright I promise." Remus told her as he bent down and kissed her softly on her forehead.  
  
He left her reluctantly and went up to the hospital wing to get Madam Pomfery. He walked into the hospital wing but no one was there so he walked along to her office, he knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in." She called from inside.  
  
Remus went inside and she smiled at him but he didn't return the smile.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Madam Pomfery asked.  
  
"Yes, my sister she isn't well." Remus told her. "Severus said that he told you, have you done anything for her."  
  
"Severus hasn't been to see me, but about your sister what's wrong with her?" She asked him getting up from her seat and walking around to him.  
  
"I don't know, she's been a bit off for a while; sleeping a lot more and her memories a little off as well." Remus explained.  
  
Madam Pomfery looked thoughtfully at him, as he tried to wait patiently for her reply. "I'm not sure, I'll take a look at her; is she in her quarters?"  
  
"Yes, I'll go down with you." Remus told her.  
  
"No, maybe it best that you don't; you know what Dumbledore has said." Madam Pomfery told him. "I'll tell you when I know what's wrong."  
  
Remus agreed knowing that she was in good hands, he just didn't like being helpless. He walked part of the way down and then left and went to his own room to write to Sirius.  
  
When Madam Pomfery arrived in Electra's room, she heard her being sick in the bathroom and quickly ran through to making sure that she was alright. When she walked through Electra was sat on the floor by the toilet holding her hair back, Madam Pomfery knelt down beside her.  
  
Electra looked up at her and tried to smile, but couldn't so she just gave up and lead against the bathtub.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me." Electra told her.  
  
"Come on dear, you can't sit there I'll take a look at you." Madam Pomfery told her as she helped her to her feet; they walked back into the bed and sat down on the bed. "Well Remus never said you were being sick, just sleeping to much and something about..."  
  
"This is the first time I've been sick, and the sleeping thing I don't know what's up with that." Electra told her, and then managed a smile. "I am glad sometimes that he keeps a close eye on me."  
  
Madam Pomfery smiled at her as she laid back down, she checked her and cast a few spells over her.  
  
"I didn't know that you were seeing anyone at the moment." Madam Pomfery said after she was finished.  
  
"What, what do you mean?" Electra asked sitting up.  
  
"Well, unless I'm mistaken and I doubt that very much but you're pregnant." Madam Pomfery said smiling. "Congratulations."  
  
Electra just stared at her not really taking in what she had been told, she was pregnant but how; stupid question she knew but still she just couldn't get her head around it.  
  
"Are you alright, you didn't know then I take it." Madam Pomfery said kindly. "And your partner, will he be alright about this?"  
  
electra didn't answer she just kind of sat there staring.  
  
"I take it this was a bit of a shock, you should take it easy though you should stop taking the sleeping potions." Madam Pomfery told her. "I think that's why you've been a bit off, but as long as you stop taking them you should both be alright."  
  
Electra nodded as Madam Pomfery stood up, she smiled at her as she pulled the covers back over her. "Get some rest, you should be alright tomorrow." And then she left.  
  
Electra didn't sleep that much though she had gotten enough during the day, she got up and dressed and then went down to the Great Hall; she was surprised to see Sirius sat there with Remus. She walked up to them and was about to sit down in-between them when she remembered that she was supposed to be a Auror and didn't know Sirius only for someone she had been tracking for the last couple of years.  
  
"Are you feeling better today?" Remus asked her as she sat down and Sirius moved over a seat.  
  
"Erm...yeah fine thanks." Electra answered.  
  
"So what was wrong?" Sirius asked her.  
  
She looked down the table at him. "Just something I took didn't really agree with me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Remus asked. "I was sure it was something more then that, maybe I should talk to her myself."  
  
"Remus I'm fine, anyway she wouldn't tell you." Electra told him, and then started on her breakfast she was hungry she felt as though she hadn't eaten in days; she even picked at Remus' plate because he wasn't eating everything as did Sirius, well he did have quite an appetite. "I'm glad that your eating again, you look so much better that you've put some weight back on."  
  
"Well I do like my food." Sirius agreed. "Do you want that Moony?"  
  
"No, go ahead." Remus told him smiling as he took his plate and switched it with his own. "We've got to go to class, but you're going to stick around for a while aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah course." Sirius said smiling at Electra.  
  
She smiled back at him as she stood to leave with Remus, and then he went back to eating.  
  
Remus kept an annoyingly close eye on Electra all day, even Sirius did when he thought that she didn't realise. She walked up an empty corridor, and went inside the empty room and pulled the door too and waited for Sirius to walk past. A large black dog walked past the room looking around, she smiled to herself as she stepped out.  
  
"Sirius what are you doing?" Electra asked him.  
  
He just stared at her and then sat down in front of her; she stared at him and then smiled.  
  
"I know its you Sirius, change back this looks stupid." Electra told him.  
  
Sirius barked at her making her jump slightly and then changed back into himself smiling at her.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked trying to sound innocent.  
  
"What, oh please." Electra said turning around and walking back the way she had come, Sirius quickly followed her. "Remus has been watching me all day and now you. I thought that you would have been different Sirius."  
  
A couple of student's walked past and they stopped talking while they past, but they looked back at the pair and then started to whisper.  
  
"We're worried about you that's all." Sirius told her.  
  
"I know, but I can look after myself as well." Electra told him. "Its not that I don't like you around because I love having you here, it's just..."  
  
"I'll back off just a little not completely." Sirius told her.  
  
"Fine...come on then." Electra said, she went to link his arm but stopped when she realised what she was doing; but Sirius smiled at her and linked it.  
  
"What I can get away with it, remember I am quite the ladies man." Sirius told her as they walked down the corridor.  
  
"Yeah, I can tell people that you tried it on with me; with one of lime ass come-ons." Electra teased.  
  
"I think they were really good." Sirius told her pretending to sound hurt, but she wasn't falling for it and he knew it.  
  
Electra and Sirius went back to her room for a early night, he stayed for the rest of the week before he had to leave again; but she didn't want him to leave because she still hadn't told him and she felt better now that he was around her.  
  
***  
  
Not much happened for the rest of the month she had the odd night a week that she felt odd and couldn't remember much about it, but she just put that down to working hard on everything. Sirius came up a couple of time on the weekends and for the full moon in October, which she was looking forward to the end of October.  
  
Electra walked into the staff room a little late for the meeting carrying a dozen or so rolls of parchment, Remus took some of them off of as she tried to sit down next to him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, got carried away with all these repeats from the Ministry." Electra told them.  
  
"That's alright." McGonagall told her. "Now that we're all here, the Halloween Ball any ideas?"  
  
"How about fancy dress." Electra suggested.  
  
"I'm not dressing up." Remus told her.  
  
"Oh come on it'll be fun, and I think that's something the student's and everyone needs right now." Electra said.  
  
"I agree, but I'm not dressing up anything stupid." McGonagall told them. If you can handle it, Electra would you mind sorting that out considering it was your idea?"  
  
"I'm sure that I should be able too, if Remus gives me a hand." Electra said nudging him in the ribs.  
  
He smiled slightly and nodded in agreement, Electra smiled at him but Severus just glared at him seeming to be his old self again.  
  
They left the meeting Remus helped Electra carry her work back to her office, with Severus staying behind them but out of sight. Remus went into the office first and put the rolls which he was carrying down on the table and then turned back to Electra.  
  
"I'll come back in a bit and help with the planning." Remus told her.  
  
"Thanks." Electra said, Remus left and she closed the door behind him.  
  
Not five minutes after Remus had left there was a knock on her door, she walked over to the door and opened it smiling; but when she saw who it was the smile faded slightly.  
  
"May I come in?" Severus asked her.  
  
"Erm yeah." Electra answered moving back out of the way.  
  
He walked into the room and then turned round to face at the table, she closed the door and just stood there waiting for him to tell her why he was there.  
  
"Personally I don't see why he bothers." Severus said as he stepped closer. "He's nothing after all, less then a man."  
  
"Sorry, who?" Electra said confused about what he was talking about as he got closer but she didn't move away from him.  
  
"Electra facere as I iubere." Severus ordered. Now Electra backed against the door, he stepped closer and repeated himself. "Electra facere as I iubere!"  
  
Electra eyes seemed to glaze over and she just stared at him blankly as he smiled to himself.  
  
"Kiss me." Severus said off-handle.  
  
Electra stepped forward and touched his face and kissed him, Severus pulled back smiling at her even more.  
  
"Very good, I wonder how far this would work." Severus said thoughtfully.  
  
(A/N:- well I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, I hope you did two in one day I'm out doing myself again. Anyway tell me what you think of it, before I write and post the next chapter.  
  
Truth when I say it's going to get quite interesting, not that it isn't already but even more so. 


	8. Halloween

Halloween  
  
Electra woke up with the worst hang over of her life, and she couldn't even remember drinking anything; infact she couldn't even remember anything after the staff meeting and her brother telling her he would see her later. She rolled over feeling quite annoyed with herself but had turned back over because the top of her left leg was so sore; she rubbed it thinking that she must have knocked into something without realising.  
  
She throw the covers back and got out of bed, she sat up on the edge of the bed wondering what on earth had she done last night because she just couldn't remember; but she was so sore. She sat there for a couple of minutes before she got up and went for a shower to try and make her self feel better.  
  
When Electra had finally finished and she felt a little better and clean now, she got dressed and them went down to the kitchen's because she had already missed breakfast and was very glad that the first lesson was free. She took her toast up to the class where Remus was already sat at his desk when she went in, and Harry and his friends were sat on the desks.  
  
Remus looked up at her he didn't look at all happy with her as she walked over to him.  
  
"What the hell happened to you last night, I couldn't find you anywhere?" Remus demanded.  
  
"Remus please." Electra said.  
  
"Electra you're my sister and I love you, but if you're not going to take this job seriously then you should just go back to the Ministry." Remus told her.  
  
"Remus please...I...I'm sorry I don't know what's come over me." Electra tried to explain. "Ever since I started here, I just haven't been myself. I'll go and see Madam Pomfery to see if she can give me something." Electra rubbed her side and leg. "Though I'm just going to sit down if you don't mind, what ever I did last night it must if hurt like hell; well it does now anyway."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Remus asked her looking up from his work again. "You're having those black outs again."  
  
"There not black outs, well...I don't know what they are." Electra said, with them all staring at her. "Last night what happened after you left my office, you know after the staff meeting; because I just can't remember?"  
  
Remus was looking quite concerned now as he got up and walked round to the other side of his desk. "Electra, are you being serious that you can't remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I know it sounds strange but I just can't." Electra answered. "I should go to see Madam Pomfery, she said something about the sleeping potion I had been taking...but I can't even remember taking them."  
  
Remus just stared at her, as if trying to figure out what was wrong with her. "Go up now; we'll feel better when we know what's wrong."  
  
Electra nodded and left the class and went up stairs, leaving Remus to worry and pace up and down his classroom while Harry and his friends tried to calm him down. Electra went up to the Hospital Wing and talked to Madam Pomfery about what was wrong with her, but she was at a bit of a loose liked everyone else was.  
  
"I'm not sure my dear, the only thing I can tell you to do is take it easy in your condition of course; but with everything else I'm just not sure." Madam Pomfery told her. "Have you told the father yet?"  
  
"No, he's coming for the Halloween Ball I'm going to tell him there." Electra said slightly smiling. "And that is of course if I can stay awake for it."  
  
"Have you told Remus?" Madam Pomfery asked.  
  
"No, he's worried enough about me already I don't need him fusing over me with this as well." Electra told her. "Anyway he'll find out the same night, I'm sure."  
  
"Ok then take care, or I'll be making sure that he'll be watching over you all the time." Madam Pomfery told her smiling.  
  
Electra smiled back before she left, she went back down to the class. She was very glad that classes had already started so she didn't need to go through it all again, well not just yet anyway.  
  
***  
  
Over the next week or so, Electra had a couple more iffy nights that she couldn't remember to save her life; she was getting more and more worried about what was wrong with her. She couldn't wait for Sirius to arrive at the school, because she always felt alright and safe around him; and she needed that now more then ever.  
  
Sirius arrived Friday afternoon he wanted to make the most out of the weekend, so he got Remus to take the afternoon off so they could go down into Hogsmende; Electra didn't mind taking over the classes while they had a bit of fun they did desire it after everything they had been through.  
  
They arrived back late, Remus was still sober but Sirius had had just a little too much to drink. Electra could hear him on the floor above and went down to meet them. As soon as Sirius saw Electra he smiled at her and bushed Remus off and clumsily walked over to her.  
  
"Electra, the most beautiful creature in the world." Sirius said loudly, and almost fell into her arms. "Your mine and no one else's; come on let's go back to your room and have some fun."  
  
Severus walked up behind them, also came up to see what all the noise was about and wasn't at all surprised to see it was Sirius.  
  
"You should know that you wouldn't stand a chance." Severus told him, as he pushed Sirius off of Electra. "And the creatures here are you two, wild untamed monsters."  
  
"Severus that was out of line, I can handle this." Electra told him.  
  
"Of course like you said that you could handle me." Severus whispered to her so that only she could hear.  
  
She looked up at him and then stepped away from him, Sirius tried to walk again and fell into her; but she caught him and put her arm around him. She looked back at Severus one last time before she walked off with Sirius and Remus not far behind them.  
  
"Do you need a hand with him?" Remus asked her once they got outside her room.  
  
"I think I know what to do mate, but thanks." Sirius said hitting him on the shoulder.  
  
"I'll be fine thanks." Electra told him.  
  
He nodded and waited until she had gotten him in her room before he went off to his own.  
  
Electra managed to get him through to the bedroom which of course wasn't hard; the hard part was trying to stop him from taking off all of her clothes. She moved him around to his side of the bed and then just pushed him on it, she pulled his shoes off and his robes; and then he just rolled over pulling the covers over him.  
  
"Come on get in, its nice and warm." Sirius told her. "I promise I won't be an animal, well unless that's what you want."  
  
Electra smiled at him as she walked round to the other side, she got changed and then got in along side him. He moved over and touched her, but she moved away from him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Nothing sorry." Electra said, but there was something; but she lied. "Just cold hands."  
  
"Well they'll soon warm up come here." Sirius said playfully, and reached out for her again.  
  
When he touched her it wasn't him she felt touching but it was like someone, she just wanted to get away, she felt so dirty as he touched. She closed his eyes as he moved so close and pulled her into him and he rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his leg around hers.  
  
Electra hardly slept she couldn't, the feeling just crawled at her al night as he lay there with her. It wasn't him, she could never feel like that with him; but she just ...she couldn't figure it out.  
  
First thing in the morning as soon as she thought that she could get up she did, and went for a shower she needed a shower. She hadn't paid much attention to the mark on her leg until now, she took a closer look with a mirror; she couldn't believe what it said 'Malfoy' it was the crest of their family. She just sat there on the side of the bath tube for a moment trying to get her head around it. Then suddenly she jumped up and started to run the water, she got in and started to scrub every inch of her as hard as she could.  
  
Sirius woke up about half an hour later because of the running water; she was still in the shower. He slowly got out of bed, and walked through to the bed taking in the time as he briefly looked at the clock on the side table, it was 08:14.  
  
"Electra don't you think it's a little early for a shower, I was hoping that we could have a lay in together." Sirius said as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
Electra was just getting out pulling her bathrobe around her, but he still saw the mark on her leg; she saw him staring at it and pulled her robe closely around her.  
  
"What was that, did you burn yourself?" Sirius asked walking over to her.  
  
"Yeah, just a little burn." Electra said, as he reached out for her but she moved away from him.  
  
"What's up?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing, sorry." Electra said smiling and letting him take her in his arms.  
  
"I'm glad that I'm back." Sirius told her and then stepped back. "I'm dancing with you tonight, and sitting with you. I don't care what they say."  
  
This time it was Electra who hugged him. "Good, don't let me out of your sight; please."  
  
"Of course." Sirius said smiling, not thinking anything of it.  
  
Everyone was excited about the ball that night, they had all worked hard on their costumes; well the ones who wanted to make them themselves and others seemed to have spent quite a bit on them.  
  
Electra had sorted out costumes for herself, Sirius and Remus. She was going as Arween out of the hit muggle movie Lord of the Rings and Sirius was going as Aragorn, he had wanted a sword to go with his outfit. He had told her what ever he's going to wear he wanted a sword, so she had come up with the prefect idea.  
  
They both got dressed, Electra was taking her time sorting out her ears while Sirius was swinging the sword around. She came running through when she heard something smash.  
  
"Sirius, try to contain yourself." Electra said smiling.  
  
He smiled at her taking in everything about her, to him she looked even more beautiful then normal, well if that was possible. He returned the sword to his belt and then kissed her, as he stepped back he held out his hand.  
  
"My Lady." Sirius said.  
  
She gave him her hand and smiled, as he licked her arm; and they made their way down to the Great Hall. There was already quite a few students already down and in the Hall and a few couples lingering in the entrance hall, when they saw them walking down the stairs together they all started to whisper; obviously surprised to see them together.  
  
Harry came up to them with Ron and Hermione, Harry was wearing a dinner suit he was going as James Bond. Ron and Hermione were going as Fred and Daphne.  
  
"You two look great together." Harry told them smiling. "Brilliant costumes."  
  
"Yeah their wonderful." Hermione agreed.  
  
"Is that a real sword, can I have a go?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
Sirius was just pulling it out when Electra stopped him. "Yes, it's a real; and maybe another time. Sirius had already broken enough tonight, and I don't feel like taking all of you up to the Hospital Wing."  
  
'Later' Sirius mouthed at them when she wasn't looking. "Right are we all going in?"  
  
Sirius linked her arm again and they made their way down the stairs, with the three of them behind them. As they entered the Hall heads turned in their directions, but they just smiled and made their way up to the top table. The tables had been moved around; there were now loads of smaller tables dotted around and two smaller tables for the teachers.  
  
Harry and his friends took their seats as Sirius pulled out the chair for Electra, they had seats on the main table with Dumbledore. They both sat down while Remus glared at Sirius.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Remus asked him lending forward.  
  
"What, I couldn't let a beautiful lady come in on her own now could I." Sirius said smiling.  
  
"Quite right, quite right." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "It didn't really do any harm."  
  
Soft music played all the way through the meal, and when it was over Dumbledore moved the tables back and a band appeared on the stage. The student's got up and started to dance, before anyone could say anything Sirius and Electra were already on the dance floor as well.  
  
"I don't believe it." Remus said, as Dumbledore walked past with McGonagall.  
  
He watched them dance around together, they both looked sp happy; then they stopped and Electra walked over to Remus and pulled him out of his chair and onto the dance floor.  
  
"I think I'm aloud to dance with my big brother." Electra said smiling at him. "I don't say anything, who cares; just enjoy your self we all need it."  
  
"Find just for today." Remus agreed smiling at her, and took the lead.  
  
After a while Sirius came back over. "Come on Moony, I need to dance with My Lady."  
  
"Well you've already dance with her once tonight; you can't keep her all to yourself." Severus said taking hold of her hand. "Just one dance, don't worry I'll have you back in one piece."  
  
Electra didn't say anything, as she hoped that Sirius and Remus would say 'no'. But it never came.  
  
"I guess one dance won't hurt." Sirius said reluctantly. "Just a little taster of something you'll never have."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Severus whispered to her as he lead her across the dance floor.  
  
"I can't believe that I just let him do that, I think I've lost my mind." Sirius said to Remus as they watched him dance with her. "And why the hell as he gone to all that enough to try and look good, all those new robes and everything. You don't think that he thinks he'll be able to get off with her, do you?"  
  
"Please, I don't need to think about that." Remus said, turning away from them for just a moment as did Sirius.  
  
But it was a moment two long, because when they turned back they were both gone. They quickly walked across avoiding knocking into anyone as they made their way across the floor, and through the doors. They heard a muffled scream from somewhere and then it was gone. They both just looked at each other.  
  
(A/N:- I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter and thanks to my best two reads; I hope that you'll be able to hang on for a while for the next because I don't know when I'll be posting again over the weekend because my aunt died this morning.) 


	9. Lucias Malfoy

Lucias Malfoy  
  
Electra woke up with a start on a cold damp floor; she looked around and saw Severus in the other corner of the room. He saw that she was awake and moved over to her, but she tried to move away from him; but she couldn't get that far because she hurt too much. He looked over at her, his face was busied and bleeding, as was hers.  
  
"Don't worry I won't hurt you." Severus told her.  
  
"Yeah right, then why the hell am I here?" Electra said as strongly as she could.  
  
"What, wait a minute; you know me?" Severus asked her.  
  
"Of course, you've been coming onto me since I started this term with Remus." Electra told him.  
  
"Electra...your Electra?" Severus asked. "I'm Severus; I've been here since mid July."  
  
"What?" Electra said, she looked at him and then down at her leg and rubbed it where the mark was. "So it was really Lucias Malfoy?"  
  
"I guess I'm not sure who they used." Severus said, he tried to get up but couldn't and fell back down.  
  
Electra looked over at him, and decided that he was telling the truth and slowly crawled over to him; and then lead against the wall.  
  
"Remus' sister, well you have changed haven't you?" Severus said looking at her, he smiled slightly as he reached out to touch her but she moved away from him again.  
  
It looked as though she had been bleeding from the nose and from the mouth. "You know about that?"  
  
"Of course, I bet that Sirius is still chasing after you." Severus said.  
  
Electra was just about to say something when she suddenly clutched her stomach in pain, and then the door opened and Lucias Malfoy walked in. He smiled down at her and then grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Come along, Voldermot won't be here for a while; we need to get you warmed up." Lucias told her. He touched her face pulling it close to his. "Such a shame that we have to lose such a pretty thing, but there won't be much left after he's finished with you."  
  
***  
  
Sirius and Remus franticly looked around for her, outside and up and down the corridors but they couldn't find her anywhere. They went into the Great hall and went straight over to Dumbledore stopping him dancing with McGonagall.  
  
"She's gone, and so has Snape." Sirius almost shouted.  
  
"Am I correct to believe that you mean Miss Electra?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
"He's taken her, why the hell did I let him dance with her?" Sirius demanded of himself. "If he's hurt her, he won't even live to regret it."  
  
"Sirius calm your self." Dumbledore told him, as the music stopped playing.  
  
"He's right though, she's my sister what do you except us to do just sit around and wait for news?" Remus asked.  
  
Though all the student's who had been stood nearby had heard him and was now whispering to one another, this new information spreading like wild fly.  
  
"She maybe still here." Dumbledore told them calmly.  
  
"She isn't, are you even going to do anything?" Remus demanded before Sirius could.  
  
Madam Pomfery walked slowly over to them, as two second years ran into the hall and over to them; they doubled over holding stitches but the lad on the right managed to speak.  
  
"Snape, he took...Professor Tedmond." The lad told them.  
  
"What, when, how?" Sirius demanded grabbing hold of the boy.  
  
"Portkey." The lad answer.  
  
"But he gave her something first...she just collapsed...I think he poisoned her." The lad told him.  
  
"What, then that's why she hasn't been well since she's got here." Sirius said.  
  
"I should have kept a closer eye on her." Remus told him.  
  
"Remus may I have a word?" Madam Pomfery asked him kindly.  
  
"Yes." Remus said; Sirius went over to hear as well.  
  
"I take it that she never told you, what ever he may have been giving her...well I'm afraid that it could kill her in her condition if given a stranger douse." Madam Pomfery told them.  
  
"What do you mean her condition?" Sirius asked.  
  
She looked at them both still not sure that she should be tell them, well maybe not Sirius; but Remus nodded that she could. She took a deep breath.  
  
"She's pregnant." Madam Pomfery told them quietly so that no one would hear.  
  
"What?" Sirius said loudly. "Why the hell didn't she tell me?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Madam Pomfery said looking at him confused. "You and Electra?"  
  
"Yes." Sirius said, as the whispering started again.  
  
"I knew that the two of you went out, but I never knew that you were still together; I am sorry." Madam Pomfery said.  
  
***  
  
Lucias dragged Electra into the dimly lit chamber, she could handle stand up as he pulled her along. Her beautiful dressed was now ripped and blood stained. He threw her to the ground, drops of blood dripped down her cheek and chin from cuts, her nose and mouth.  
  
A tall figure stepped out of the shadows, Electra looked up once she saw the feet; she tried to move back but she just didn't have the strength to move.  
  
"I wanted her in better condition than this Lucias." Lord Voldermot told him. "I needed her at least strong enough to give us the information which we wanted."  
  
"This potion was to much for her, its made her weak and fragile." Lucias answered.  
  
"Really, I don't believe you." Voldermot told him. "I've heard you talking about her before, and I can see it in your mind. Your job was to bring her to me, with the potion already in her system so that it would be easy to get the information we want. It was not so that you could have your way with her."  
  
"But my Lord I..." Lucias tried to explain.  
  
"NO, silence." Voldermot told him, take him away.  
  
Crab and Gorgy senior came up either side of him they grabbed hold of either arm and dragged him from the chamber.  
  
Voldermot pointed his long thin figures at her and she raised from the ground, she looked up at him unable to hide the pain she was in; he stepped forward and smiled at her cruelly as he reached out and grabbed her stomach.  
  
"Such a shame, you may have lasted longer if you were not with child." Voldermot told her. "Oh well there won't be a child much longer, there won't even be you; so why don't we get on with it then. We'll start with the simple questions and work you up to the bigger ones, when I know that the potion is working."  
  
Electra couldn't believe it, she wanted to move to scream to do anything but she couldn't; she was just helpless hovering over Voldermot.  
  
"Who is the father to your unborn child?" Voldermot asked.  
  
"Sirius Black." Electra answered, she couldn't stop herself.  
  
Whispers started in the shadows as soon as she had said his name, and Voldermot seemed even more pleased at this news.  
  
"Well then that is good news, he's still useful even after all these years." Voldermot said. "What about the werewolf at Hogwarts, who is he to you?"  
  
"He's my brother." Electra answered, and again whispers started again.  
  
"Well what a true prize you are, I never knew that you were this useful." Voldermot told her. "They should come for you shouldn't they, and when they do; I'll kill them all. How many of you are there, is this group against me?"  
  
This time Electra tried even harder to fight the urge to answer his question, but she still couldn't fight it it was as though her body and mind had given up.  
  
"Tell me! Who is against me?" Voldermot demanded.  
  
"The Ministry, the people of the wizarding world." Electra answered, as she started to feel dizzy wondering what she had just said. She knew that she had told them too much as everything started to go black.  
  
"Damn it!" Voldermot shouted. "Take her away, and bring me Malfoy; he had failed me to many times now."  
  
(A/N:- well that's the end of that chapter. Sorry to disappoint you about Snape, but remember he is a good guy after all. Anyway I hoped that you enjoyed the chapter, I know it was short but there's still more to come just hold on. There might be another chapter posted later today if I've got time.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews, really glad that you like the story.) 


	10. Bellatrix BlackLestrange's Downfall

Bellatrix Black/Lestrange's Downfall  
  
Severus heard screaming he recognised the voice as Lucias Malfoy's he was never very good at hiding his pain as he was, though he had been wondering now how much longer were they going to keep him alive; Voldermot seemed to have gotten what he wanted did he really need him anymore alive.  
  
Severus heard someone coming towards his cell, he didn't move back if it was his time he wasn't going t hide away or going to show fear. The door opened and Electra was thrown in, he jumped up as quickly as he could and caught her; the masked Deatheater laughed at him as he slammed the door behind him and locked it.  
  
"Electra..." Severus said as he helped her back down to the ground, but she didn't answer him. He lifted up her head to look at her, she was unconscious and there was even more blood. "Damn it, wake up you've got to stay awake."  
  
But she still didn't wake up, he let go of her and her head flopped onto his shoulder. Under normal situations he wouldn't have minded, but he knew that she was going to die soon if she didn't get treatment and soon.  
  
They sat there for a while, with Severus trying to wake her every so often. He was trying again when the door opened and this time Bellatrix walked in. She didn't bother to hide who she was as she walked in and over to them, she grabbed hold of Electra and pulled her to her feet and thrown her up against the wall. She slapped her hard in the face.  
  
"Wake up!" Bellatrix demanded, slowly Electra opened her eyes. "How dare you, its bad enough that he betrayed our family; but to have a bastard child with scrum like you." Bellatrix punched her this time, making her fall and grab hold of her robes to keep her on her feet. "Get you filthy half-breed hands of me!"  
  
She threw her back to the ground and spat at her, Severus was about to get up; but she kicked him in the face.  
  
"Snape this good side of you really doesn't suit you, but don't worry you'll be dead soon." Bellatrix told him pleasantly. "And you'll burn in hell just like the rest of us, because it doesn't matter how much good you might have done; it will never make up for everything you did when you were one of us."  
  
She spat down at Electra again and then walked back out, but she turned back round before she closed the door. "Well, there's one good thing; it won't survive."  
  
She slammed the door shut and locked it. Severus crawled over to Electra, she sat up as he wiped his hand on his robes and touched his lip softly.  
  
"Let me guess, you're still with Sirius." Severus said, she nodded. "And pregnant?"  
  
"Yeap." Electra answered.  
  
"Well I'm sorry to say, that she's right." Severus told her.  
  
"Well, I haven't given up just yet." Electra told him, she looked up at him. "How are you up for an escape?"  
  
"What?" Severus asked thinking she had really lost her mind.  
  
Electra smiled at him and held up a wand. "Bellatrix is a little to like Sirius, they get distracted easily when their anger."  
  
"I could kiss you..." Severus started but Electra interrupted him.  
  
"Don't." Electra told him.  
  
Severus looked at her. "I was going to say, but I won't because I'm bleeding."  
  
"Right, anyway...about getting out of here." Electra said changing the subject. "Do you think you can, I can't on my own I'm to weak I'll need your help."  
  
"Well I guess I can, but can you stand for me to touch you?" Severus asked her. "You didn't mind while you were asleep, though you wouldn't have minded anything; but you can't stand to be in here with me."  
  
"It isn't really you...it's..." Electra said but couldn't.  
  
Severus didn't need her to tell him, he stood up and held out his hand for her to take it. She looked at it and then took it finally, he pulled her to her feet and almost fell back down again but he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Severus said, she didn't look at him only handed over the wand. He nodded and they walked to the door, he had no trouble unlocking the door but was surprised to see well no one. "I don't that they think that we would be stupid enough to try something like this."  
  
"Or maybe they did, and didn't think that we wouldn't get far." Electra said.  
  
"Try to think positive will you, at least one of us should; and I'm not really the kind of person." Severus told her.  
  
"Fine, but promise that if we do get out of here; don't tell Sirius that I was pregnant." Electra told him. "I know just like you..."  
  
"I promise, but when we get out; you'll get another chance at a family." Severus told her quietly as they rounded the corner, pointing the wand ahead of him.  
  
"Are you sure that Severus Snape, you sound too nice to be him." Electra teased.  
  
"Make the most of it then." Severus told her.  
  
They walked a little farer before they heard someone coming, he pulled her back into the shadow's but they both knew that if they past that they would see them. As they lead against the wall, it opened and they both fell through and down some sort of slide. They went down and down, until finally they came out at the bottom; Electra rolled off and into a hard wall groaning loudly.  
  
Severus quickly got to his feet and looked round for the wand because it had flew out of his hand went he hit the bottom.  
  
"Damn it." Severus said.  
  
"Lumos!" Electra said weakly.  
  
The wand tip lit up a couple of feet away from Severus, he looked at the wand and then at her; he picked up the wand and then quickly went over to her and helped her to her feet. They started down the tunnel to their left, not really knowing where they were going.  
  
"Severus, I can't keep walking forever." Electra told him. "Do you know where you're going?"  
  
"...yeah...course..." Severus answered not looking at her.  
  
"How encouraging." Electra said, and then she thought of something. "Can you make a Portkey?"  
  
"What you're trying to catch me out on something illegal." Severus said pulling her up and closer to him.  
  
"You know...oh it doesn't matter...we need to get out of here...or at least somewhere different from hre before I pass out again." Electra told him.  
  
"Don't, I don't think I could carry you." Severus admitted.  
  
"That's not nice...well leave me then..." Electra said.  
  
"I wouldn't do that...that brother...and even Black...I guess I wouldn't even leave them here with that lot up there." Severus admitted.  
  
Electra smiled at him. "Have they given you some of this potion as well?"  
  
"At the start yeah, but...they got what they could from me...so they haven't for a while..." Severus told her. "Right Portkey, how do I go about something like that?"  
  
Electra filled him in on how to do it, but considering where they were, they had to do it the illegal way; which was a lot easier then the other of course. And they weren't bothered if the Ministry picked up on them, which would be even better because if Voldermot figured out what they have done then they were going to need some help.  
  
"Right so, the destinations?" Severus asked.  
  
Electra just about heard what he had asked, but everything was starting to go fogging again; she could feel that he was tapping her face and see that he was saying something. But she could hear anything now, and fell forward unconscious again on his lap.  
  
Severus carefully lifted her head off of his lap and rested her against the wall. "You could have waited a little longer...right then...this can't be hard to put the destination in..."  
  
Severus just looked at the torn bottle; he said a few spells hoping that they were right. He grabbed Electra's hand and then with his other hand touched the bottle with the wand still in his hand, they stayed where they were; Severus almost threw the bottle across the tunnel trying to let go as it shocked him.  
  
He ripped some of the fabric off of his robes and wrapped his hand as he walked across for the bottle, he kicked it with his foot to test it; it didn't do anything so he picked it back up and went back over and started again.  
  
After about an hour of shocking a burning his hands, Severus was getting very annoyed that Electra still hadn't woke up to help him; even though he knew that he shouldn't be. He finally thought that he had it worked out.  
  
"This is it...I hope." Severus said, he took hold of her hand again and the bottle.  
  
He felt himself being suddenly jerked forward rather roughly compared to normal, but of course he wasn't complaining; well not really. He kept a firm grip on Electra's hand as they hit the ground with a thud, he was sure that heard people screaming and shouting but his mind was a complete blur; the only thing he knew was that he still had hold of Electra and they had made it out somehow.  
  
The next thing Severus realised was someone shouting, the voice sounded familiar but he didn't know who it belonged too; he just wished that who ever it was would shut up because his head was banging.  
  
"Let me pass...that bastard...I can't believe...!"  
  
He heard someone fall over and then someone almost running over to him, and then being pulled up out of bed and being punched in the face.  
  
"How dare you...you bastard..." Sirius shouted and then punched him again before he was pulled back by two Auror's. "If she die's I swear you'll pay!"  
  
Severus carefully sat up holding his face looking around she wasn't there, he looked back at Sirius who was struggling against the Auror's to let him.  
  
"Is she alright...it was Lucias Mal..." Severus said, but Sirius had gotten free and was on him again punching every inch he could reach. "Get off of me Black..." But then he just stopping against Sirius but he was still hitting him, but not for long because Remus had pulled him and almost threw him at the Auror's who was getting back up.  
  
Severus looked up at Remus, he wasn't going to say thank you because he felt as though he desired everything that they gave him; Remus felt the same and punched him in the face himself.  
  
"Remus Sirius calm your selves!" Dumbledore said as he entered with Harry at his side.  
  
"But..." Sirius shouted.  
  
"We will hear what he has to say, as we heard from you...he desires no more or no least until we find out the truth." Dumbledore told him calmly.  
  
"But...she might die because of him...and...I've already lost..." Sirius said.  
  
"I know, but I cannot offer this option to one and not to another." Dumbledore said calmly as he walked over to Severus' bed and Harry went over to Sirius who sat on the bed next to him.  
  
Remus stood over him the whole time as Severus told his story, he looked as though he was ready to change into a werewolf right then and there and tear him to pieces.  
  
"Why the hell should we believe him?" Sirius asked once he was finished.  
  
"I trust Severus, and it seemed that Electra trusted him as well to get her out of there." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"She was pregnant, did you know that? She's lost it because of them...because of you." Sirius shot at him.  
  
"I knew, and so did they." Severus said quietly. "Bellatrix wasn't at all happy...it...was her wand we used."  
  
"If you knew then why didn't you help her sooner...was it to get back at me?" Sirius demanded.  
  
Severus looked at him he could see how anger and upset he was. "I wouldn't hurt her to get back at you, and you know it...but if want someone to balm then fine...go ahead."  
  
Sirius jumped to his feet again, he wanted to hit him until no more but it wasn't going to help so instead he just kicked the end of the bed and walked down towards the doors. Harry got up but Dumbledore shock his head at him and Harry reluctantly sat back down, while Remus carried on staring at Severus; which was making him uncomfortable. Severus would have preferred him to do something even if it was hit him like Sirius had done, but the staring and not saying anything at all seemed a hundred times worst somehow.  
  
Sirius pushed the door open making it hit the wall, he looked up just in time to duck and roll out of the way as a ball of fire was shot at him. He came back up stumbling to his feet as he turned round to face his cousin.  
  
"And I thought that you couldn't disgrace our family anymore." Bellatrix spat at him.  
  
Sirius pulled out his wand and dodged another blast from her, he didn't have a clue what she was using but knew that she wasn't using her wand because the Auror's still hadn't it back in the ward; and then he wonder why the hell aren't they out here now?  
  
"A half-breed who's not even wroth to be called a witch." Bellatrix went out.  
  
"You can't really talk can you, look at you...you were once a good person...and now your nothing." Sirius shot at her. "She's wroth a hundred of you."  
  
"Really I'm not the one who's dieing right now am I? Oh did you know she was carrying your bastard child as well?" Bellatrix said as she shot another potion at him, blasting another hole in the wall behind him.  
  
Sirius was too anger to even speak to her as he shot curses at her at random trying to hit her with something, but she quit moving out of the way and throwing those potion's at him. Sirius heard something or someone behind him, but nothing else he fell to ground; with Bellatrix clutching to his robes.  
  
"I can't believe that I ever called you cousin." Bellatrix said as her eyes glazed over and she fell into his arms, he being the last thing she ever saw.  
  
Sirius closed her eyes, and then laid her on the ground and stood up looking down at her as nurses ran out to them.  
  
"She's already dead." Sirius told them.  
  
(A/N:- well here's the other chapter I promised, you'll all have two chapters to read today from me now. I don't think I can do a third, well only if I sit here all night and just type; which I'm not going to do sorry but I might start the next chapter.) 


	11. The Family of Black

The Family of Black  
  
Sirius had finally fell asleep after hours of watching over Electra, Remus had gone to get something to eat with Harry and Severus was a asleep a couple of beds down; he knew that it hadn't been him but he still didn't want him to close.  
  
Electra slowly opened her eyes, she wasn't sure where she was as she looked to her left and saw bed; her mind was still groggy and she was in pain. She didn't like laying on her back so she turned over, and smiled to herself. Sirius was sat there with his head forward asleep.  
  
"Sirius." Electra whispered he moved in his seat but didn't wake up; she smiled again and rested her head on the pillow and just watched him.  
  
Sirius woke with a start about ten minutes later, and looked over at her; she was smiling at him. He couldn't believe it; he hugged her softly and then sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You're fine; you're going to be fine." Sirius told her touching her face softly. "I can't believe that I nearly lost you."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Electra told him.  
  
"Good because I wouldn't let you anyway." Sirius told her.  
  
"Is Severus ok?" Electra asked.  
  
Sirius stopped smiling and looked over his shoulder at the next bed; Electra followed his line of sight and saw him sleeping.  
  
"He's fine, but I'm more concerned with you." Sirius told her as he looked back at her.  
  
"Sirius, I know that you two aren't friends and I'm not really a big fan of his; but he did help me escape." Electra told him.  
  
"Yeah but you wouldn't have been there..." Sirius argued.  
  
"It wasn't him...it was Lucias Malfoy." Electra said as she rubbed her leg over the mark he had left behind. "I know it's hard, but it wasn't..."  
  
"Electra...oh I don't know." Sirius said, he looked away from her and then back again.  
  
"What's wrong Sirius?" Electra asked reaching for his hand.  
  
"Bellatrix...she turned up here..." Sirius told her.  
  
"Your cousin, she wasn't too happy to fine out that I was seeing you." Electra said lightly.  
  
"No she wasn't, or that you were..." Sirius tried but couldn't. "She was killed in the attack."  
  
"I know that the two of you were of best of terms, but I'm sorry...she was still family." Electra said.  
  
"She wasn't any family of mine...she even said so herself." Sirius told her as he got up and walked round the bed.  
  
"Sirius..." Electra said.  
  
"I'm fine." Sirius told her. "Anyway my families here with you."  
  
He sat back down and kissed her, she smiled at him before he got back up and left to find Remus and Harry.  
  
Electra just laid there for a while she didn't really want to go back to sleep because she felt as though she done enough of that because of the potion. Severus woke up about half an hour later, he looked around the room and then sat up when he didn't see Sirius or Remus.  
  
"Hey." Electra said from her bed, she was still lying down because it hurt too much at the moment to sit up.  
  
Severus looked over in her direction, and she saw him for the first time; she gasped at his face.  
  
"What happened?" Electra asked. "Please tell me that wasn't..."  
  
"I desired it, everything I got." Severus told her.  
  
"But..." Electra said.  
  
"He knew that you were pregnant." Severus told her.  
  
"What?" Electra whispered she looked at him for a moment before she turned over; she saw the door open and Remus and Harry walked in but without Sirius.  
  
Remus was pleased to see that she was still awake and went straight over to her ignoring that fact that Severus was also awake, he pulled the chair up to the side of her bed and Harry sat on the edge of the.  
  
"Harry get a..." Remus started.  
  
"No it's fine, he can sit there; you can stay." Electra told him.  
  
"Electra...I'm sorry." Remus said. "We should never have let you dance with him."  
  
"Yeah well, it's happened now...and anyway at least we've got the really Severus back now." Electra told him." Though I'm not impressed with what the two of you did to him, have you seen his face? When did Madam Pomfery tell you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Remus said.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about." Electra told him.  
  
Remus looked at her. "After you were taken...why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell Sirius?"  
  
"I was going too, that night..." Electra said. "Where is he anyway?"  
  
"He's gone for a walk..." Remus said.  
  
"Too clear his head." Harry told her.  
  
Electra looked at them both, and then at Harry. "Harry can you find him for me?"  
  
"Yeah course." Harry said as he jumped down off the bed, he looked at Remus who nodded and then he looked back at Electra and smiled slightly at her. "I'll be right back."  
  
Harry walked off leaving them to talk on their own, he walked out into the corridor; he didn't really know where to start looking for him so he just walked hoping that he would run into him.  
  
Harry had been wondering around for about fifteen minutes when he turned a corner and walked into something solid sending him flying back onto the ground, he looked up at who he had walked into; their hand was extended Harry took it and smiled slightly at him as he stood.  
  
"You alright Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, I've been looking for you...Electra wanted you." Harry told him.  
  
Sirius just stood there looking at him, and then spoke finally. "Do you like her Harry?"  
  
"Yeah course, it was great over the summer with the two of you." Harry told him. "I had never seen you like that, yeah I've seen you happy and everything but it was different with Electra. She's nice..."  
  
"So you don't mind that...we were all looking for a house together?" Sirius asked him.  
  
Harry looked at him and then turned away thinking what to say, but Sirius got nervous because he didn't answer straight away.  
  
""When we all went out that day, like a family; both of you were happy that I was with you and you wanted me to be around." Harry told him. "And then when we went inside, and I was looking around with Electra; it was like all I could do not to get over excited...because this was it...I was going to finally get a family...I..."  
  
"So you like her..." Sirius said. "Harry...I felt the same..."  
  
Harry smiled at him while Sirius looked quite seriously at him, which was strange in itself.  
  
"Harry, I love her you wouldn't mind if she lived with us?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"I would mind, if she didn't" Harry told him.  
  
Sirius smiled at him and put his arm around Harry's shoulder. "So we're moving in, as a family...this is going to be the new Black family...and this time round their going to be different."  
  
"Good." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius said. "Let's go and tell her, that I'm going to sort the house out so when she gets out of here we can move in...and you can come home for Christmas."  
  
The words seemed to ring in Harry's ears, 'and you can come home for Christmas.' He was finally get a home of his own, a real home and family with people who really cared about him; and wanted him to be around them.  
  
They walked back up to the ward, Remus was still sat there he turned round when heard them enter; Electra looked up as well.  
  
"I thought you were asleep." Remus said as he turned back round.  
  
"I was rested my eyes." Electra said smiling at him.  
  
Sirius and Harry sat down on either side of the bed, Sirius smiled at her.  
  
"Right we've been talking; when you get out of here you're moving into the house." Sirius told her. "I don't care what anyone says, I'm not hiding away anymore. I'm going to fix up the house, and then you can move in with us."  
  
Electra just smiled at him, while Remus just stared at him.  
  
"I doubt that you could do that all by yourself." Remus told him. "I'll help in my spare time."  
  
Sirius smiled at him and then got down off the bed and hugged him.  
  
"Ok if Remus is getting a hug off you, I want one as well." Electra said, Sirius smiled and then hugged her and kissed her. When he let her go she looked over at Harry. "Harry, you don't mind do you?"  
  
"Of course not." Harry told her smiling, he had a feeling to hug her as well but didn't think that it was the right thing to do.  
  
She reached out and took his hand in hers and smiled at him, he smiled back at her...he was getting want he always wanted.  
  
(A/N:- Well first chapter for today done, there will be more promise.  
  
Thanks to everyone for your reviews, and that you're all enjoying the story.  
  
Thanks to- Sweet Lory Black, I'm glad that you're still enjoying the story. And I'm glad that you also felt sorry a little for Bellatrix as well, it show's that it came through with my writing. That she was mean, but you were also still supposed to feel for her as well. Thanks for the review.  
  
yaukira, thanks for the reviews glad you like the last chapter's, hoped you enjoyed this one as well.  
  
Pet Peevas, thanks for your review glad that you like the story. And saying that I should be a writer, I'm sending my first book off to publishers this week.  
  
iwishiwazahobbit, thanks for your review, glad you enjoyed the story and carry on enjoying it as well. 


	12. Nightmares

Nightmares  
  
It was the middle of November and Electra was still in hospital, she was getting very bored just laying there and no one letting her out of bed to do anything; she hadn't minded at first because every time she got up for a walk she would end up collapsing, but now she was alright. They were both just fusing over her now.  
  
Severus had left the other week, and gone back to work as well; so she was there on her own along with a couple of people on the ward, which were very strange. Remus and Sirius visited her as often as they could, and brought Harry up on the weekends when he wasn't busy.  
  
Sirius arrived with a bag, he out it down at the side of her bed and then kissed her on the forehead before he sat down on the chair. He watched her sleep, well move around a lot; every time he tried to hold her hand she moved it away from him. He just put it down to a back dream she was having, and sat back.  
  
Electra woke with a start, almost knocking his drink out of his hand as he jumped as well.  
  
"Hey Electra, you alright?" Sirius said setting it down and sitting on the edge of her bed, and hugged her tightly. "It was just a dream, you're alright I'm here."  
  
She hugged him tightly as a tear ran down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away as he sat back up so that he wouldn't see.  
  
"So how Harry's?" Electra asked as she settled pulling her cushions up behind her. "Is Draco still giving him a hard time?"  
  
"No, Snape talked to him." Sirius told her. "You know its weird having a nice Snape round, but he's himself again; he still has his moments. But enough about him...guess what; well I'm going tell you anyway. The house is done, with help from Remus and Molly and the boys; and you're coming home."  
  
Electra hugged him tightly again. "That's great, you should have told me straight away...where are my clothes?"  
  
"Ease up there...oh and this weekend I was wondering if we should ask if Harry could come and stay?" Sirius said.  
  
"Well it won't hurt to ask will it?" Electra said as she threw the covers back hitting Sirius with them, and swung her legs over the end of the bed.  
  
Sirius smiled at her as he knocked the covers off of himself and bent down for the bag full of her clothes, he got of the bed and put the bag in his place.  
  
"Right I brought a bit of everything, I wasn't really sure what you would want." Sirius told her as he opened the bag, and she looked inside and started to pull things out.  
  
"Ok then close the curtains while I get changed." Electra told him brightly.  
  
Sirius closed the curtain's but didn't stay in with her, she was glad really because she didn't want him to see the mark on her leg; she hadn't even shown the healers. She didn't want anyone to see it, when she got back to Hogwarts she was going to look something up to get ride of it; before Sirius sees it.  
  
"So you and Remus getting along with the teaching?" Electra said trying not to laugh. "Sorry, don't glare at me; I know you are. But it's so hard to believe that you're teaching still."  
  
"I can teach, and the students like me as well." Sirius told her, as she opened the curtains. "And anyway it's just for the full moon, like you did."  
  
"Maybe you should carry on with it." Electra suggested.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked taken back by the statement. "I'm not a teacher, you know me so you know that."  
  
"Sirius you're helping Remus out, you should carry it on; and if you're that good Dumbledore might find you a subject of your own to teach." Electra said smiling at him. "And anyway I already have a job."  
  
Sirius pulled his face, he knew what he job was and now it bothered him after everything which had happened to her and she still wanted to be an Auror.  
  
"We'll talk about it later." Electra told him, as she moved out of the way so that he could picked the bag up; and they cleared away the rest of her things. "So what have you made me for tea?"  
  
"It's a surprise." Sirius told her smiling.  
  
"Can't wait, come on I need to get out of this place." Electra told him, pulling at his arm to hurry up.  
  
"You're acting a bit like a child..." Sirius said and then looked away; she smiled slightly at him as she linked his arm.  
  
"Sirius, I am sorry that I didn't tell you..." Electra told him. "Do you want a child?"  
  
Sirius didn't look at her straight away. "I know we kind of talked about, but when I heard that you were it changed everything...I never realised until that moment that I did...but do you?"  
  
She kissed him. "I still have to get all this out of my system, but after that if you still want to start a family...then yes I do."  
  
Sirius smiled at her and hugged her. "You can tell Remus, when it happens."  
  
Electra laughed as she looked up at him. "How manly of you."  
  
"Have you seen him, he can be really scary at times." Sirius told her.  
  
***  
  
Sirius was getting a little frustrated but he still never said anything to anyone, well he couldn't; this wasn't really something he could talk about with Remus because it was about his sister, and he didn't have anyone else to talk too now.  
  
Sirius apperated into his kitchen, Electra wasn't down stairs which he didn't really except her to be because it was quite late. He slowly made his way upstairs; though it seemed the more care he took not to make the stairs creak they did, so he just walked normally.  
  
Sirius was heading for the bathroom when he heard her in the bedroom, he walked along to see if she was alright; he pushed open the door slightly to look inside. She was having another nightmare thrashing around as though trying to fight someone off.  
  
Sirius walks over to the bed to try and settle her, this happen so frequently now that he cared of knew how to settle her. But this time was different as he touched her she just fought against him even more, trying to get away from him.  
  
"Electra...it's me..." Sirius told her, but she still didn't wake up infact she punched him in the face; which shock him completely realising that she was just as strong as her brother even though she wasn't a werewolf. "Electra wake up."  
  
Electra woke with a started almost jumping out of bed, but she felt Sirius arms around her; she started to cry as she rested her head on his shoulder. He rocked her back and forward as she crawled up into him.  
  
"It's alright, I'm here." Sirius whispered to her, as he kissed her forehead softly.  
  
She just cried in his arms as she clutched onto his robes holding him tightly afraid to let him go, as she moved her leg the slip she was wearing revealed the mark on her leg. Sirius didn't notice at first, he just thought that it was burn that hadn't healed like he had the first time he saw it; but then as she moved again he saw it for what it really was. She didn't notice at first when he lifted his head up, but she did when he touched her there.  
  
"What's that?" Sirius asked trying his hardest not to sound angry.  
  
She didn't answer him, she looked at him tear stained face as if pleading him to believe her; but when his features didn't soften she turned away from him. Sirius sat there just staring at her, and then his anger seemed to take over even without him realising; he grabbed hold of her and turned her around to face him.  
  
"Electra...tell me." Sirius demanded.  
  
Electra couldn't answer him, she just cried and pulled her legs up into her chest pulling her wrist out of his hand; she covered her legs as best as she could. Sirius looked at her, and then crawled over to her; he sat in front of her for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and she just fell into his chest.  
  
They just sat together on the bed, until she fell back to sleep in his arms tired from crying and hiding the secret from him for so long. Sirius just held her; he was so anger with himself for letting all this happen and for not seeing all this before. Why hadn't he protected her? He finally fell asleep himself but with that question playing over and over again in his mind.  
  
Sirius woke up first next morning and just laid there with her in his arms; she had had quite a peaceful night with him, the first in well he couldn't even remember. She woke up a while later and looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sirius told her.  
  
Electra hugged him tightly. "You have nothing to be sorry about."  
  
"What course I do, I should have known there was something." Sirius told her. "And when I saw that mark that time, I should have done something about it."  
  
"And of course, so should I." Electra told him.  
  
"No, I was supposed to protect you...and I failed again...that's all I seem to do fail the people I love." Sirius said.  
  
She sat up and looked at him. "You haven't failed anyone; the only time when you have failed us is when you give up. Your still here with me, and Harry; that's all what matters at the moment."  
  
He just looked at her, as she smiled slightly at him and he kissed her. "I'm still sorry though."  
  
She hugged him again and rested her head against his chest. "Then maybe we can sleep like this for a while."  
  
"Anything you want." Sirius said.  
  
"There's one more thing...don't tell Remus." Electra told him.  
  
He pulled away from her as she looked up at him.  
  
"I guess." Sirius said, he wasn't so sure that he should but he wanted to make her happy and this was what she wanted; so of course he would do it.  
  
(A/N:- right second chapter for today, I know they're short but they both sum up what I wanted. Hope you all enjoy, and I might get another chapter up later or it'll be tomorrow morning.) 


	13. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year  
  
Sirius was getting very excited, rushing around the house making sure everything was prefect before they set off to the station to pick Harry up for the Christmas holidays. The Christmas tree and decoration were all up, and everything looked very Christmassy.  
  
"Do you think that we should have waited for Harry then he could have helped put the tree up?" Sirius asked walking out of the living and through to the kitchen.  
  
"Sirius he'll love it." Electra said turning around smiling at him. "But I don't know why I had to bark, we could have brought. You know you're lucky that everything didn't burn."  
  
"Yeah I remember what a mess that was." Sirius said smiling at her avoiding being hit by her, he turned round and then he garbed hold of her and kissed her deeply.  
  
"We should get going." Electra told him, as he broke away. "I'm driving."  
  
"Fine." Sirius said pouting, and then burst out laughing.  
  
Electra pulled up outside of Kings Cross, Sirius stepped out of the car and walked round while Electra got out and locked the car up. She linked her arm with his, and they walked into the busy station to meet Harry.  
  
"Sirius relax he's going to love the house and his room, and if he doesn't we can redecorate." Electra said pleasantly.  
  
"Yeah, your right...oh look there's Molly and Arthur." Sirius said pointing in their direction.  
  
They walked over to them, Electra smiled at them; while Molly rushed over and hugged them both even Sirius.  
  
"Oh I am glad that the two of you are alright after what we heard." Molly said finally letting go of Electra, because he son's Fred and George had near enough pulled her off.  
  
"Thanks." Electra said smiling back at them.  
  
"Hey, you should all come over sometime to see the new house." Sirius told them.  
  
"I bet they've already planned everything." Fred said smiling.  
  
"Well we would have." George agreed.  
  
They all talked for a while, while they waited for the train to come; with Sirius getting more nervous and worried that Harry wasn't going to like the house and everything they had done to it.  
  
Sirius saw student's coming out of Platform 9 ¾, he tighten his grip on Electra's hand; she smiled and moved closer as they watched the student pile out. A few of them noticed them stood there together, a couple waved and others started to talk with the other.  
  
"There they are!" Fred shouted, and pointed at the four of them making their way over through the crowd.  
  
"That Malfoy kid doesn't look at all happy doesn't he?" George said as he notice him walking past with his two friends.  
  
Draco glared at them all as he walked past over to his mother, who quickly rushed him out of the station. This time it was Electra who tighten her grip on Sirius' arm.  
  
"Don't worry, you did the right thing and never think that you didn't." Sirius whispered to her.  
  
She smiled at him, and then let go of him when Harry came in view. Sirius rushed over to him and took his truck off of him; he hugged him and walked back over to them over with his arm around his shoulder. Harry couldn't help but smile as he stood there, this was great; this was going to be the best Christmas ever.  
  
"Hey Harry." Electra said smiling as she lent down and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Harry was going into overload, never in his whole life had he left like this; he had a family who really wanted him around and now he was going home, to his new home.  
  
"Right then, is that everything; or can we head home?" Sirius asked him.  
  
Harry looked up and smiled, and then looked around his friends who were also smiling.  
  
"They can come and stay if they like, I'm sure we have room." Electra told him.  
  
"I'll send you an owl." Ron told him.  
  
Electra pulled out a piece on paper and handed it to Hermione. "Its our phone number."  
  
"Oh thanks." Hermione said.  
  
"I'll have to have a look at that when we come around." Arthur told her.  
  
"I'm sure you'll have fun, you should see all the muggle stuff." Sirius told him smiling.  
  
"There isn't a lot." Electra said.  
  
"Of course there isn't." Sirius agreed but wicking at Harry.  
  
"I saw that." Electra told him, as she put her arm around Harry. "We'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah bye, have a great Christmas." Harry said waving back at them; well he was going to, even if no one else didn't.  
  
"See ya Harry!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Have a good one Potter!" Fred and George shouted after them.  
  
"Bye Harry." Hermione said as she went off to meet her own parents.  
  
Electra and Harry walked back to the car with Sirius a little way behind them with Harry's truck; she unlocked the boot and the back door. Harry got inside while Sirius put the truck in the boot, and then got in the car with them both.  
  
Harry was getting just as excited as Sirius as they got nearer to the house, they were almost home. They drove down the path and parked in front of the garden side entrance.  
  
Sirius got out of the car and nearly ran around to Harry's side, he opened the door and Harry got out; with Electra smiling at them both.  
  
"Right Harry close your eyes." Sirius told him.  
  
"What, I can see the house from here Sirius." Harry told him.  
  
"It's for inside." Sirius told him as he stepped behind and covered his eyes. "Don't worry I won't let you walk into anything."  
  
"Yeah, I remember that one; didn't Remus end up with a black eye?" Electra said thoughtfully.  
  
"That was different." Sirius told them as he started to walk with Harry in front of him, directing his way.  
  
"I'll get the doors shall I?" Electra said as she quickly rushed forward and unlocked the front door. "We'll come back out for your truck, well Sirius will."  
  
Electra went into the house first and opened the living room door, she walked in and quickly looked round to make sure that everything was alright; then she turned back round and stood to the side as Harry and Sirius walked in.  
  
Sirius smiled to himself. "Right Harry...open your eyes."  
  
Sirius let go, and Harry open his eyes taking everything in; the Christmas tree and the decoration and cards above the fire. He even noticed that there were already a couple of presents under the tree, he walked farer into the room; he couldn't believe it he was home.  
  
"Is it alright?" Sirius asked worried.  
  
Harry turned round suddenly and hugged him tightly. "Its great, it's brilliant; thanks."  
  
Sirius hugged him back smiling, then he looked up at Electra who was smiling at the two of them; Harry suddenly let go of Sirius and turned to Electra, and hugged her as well.  
  
"Thank you." Harry told her.  
  
She hugged him back tightly. "You don't have to say that, we're just glad that you like it."  
  
"I love it, it's just great." Harry told her as he looked up at her and over at Sirius.  
  
"Just wait until Christmas morning." Sirius said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Why don't you check out your bedroom?" Electra suggested. "We'll be up in a minute, with your truck."  
  
Harry let go of her grinning just like Sirius and ran out of the room and upstairs to the room he had picked out as his own. Sirius went out for his truck. Harry slowed down and stopped in front of his door and read the sign, 'Harry's bedroom'; there was a broomstick and a Gryffindor lion painted on it. Harry smiled, it was prefect and it was only his door.  
  
He slowly pushed open his door and walked inside, there was his desk under the window and Hagrid on her stand next to it; he had sent her back with Sirius the weekend before end of term.  
  
A wardrobe and chest of draws full of his own clothes that really fit hit, poster's up on the wall of Quiddicth teams all moving waving and flying. The rug was the Gryffindor Lion, which wicked at him and roared just no sound came out o fits mouth.  
  
He had a double bed up against the wall, with the Gryffindor Quidditch team playing on it; and he was sure that he was the Seeker on it. He took a closer look and realised that it was really him.  
  
He couldn't believe it as he looked around taking everything; a couple of minutes later there was a soft knock on the door and he ran over to open it. They were both stood there, he hugged Electra again and then Sirius nearly making him drop the truck.  
  
"I take that that you liked it then." Sirius said as Harry let him through, he out the truck at the bottom of the bed. "You can change anything you want too. Because I think we got carried away a little."  
  
"No its great." Harry told them.  
  
"We still left panty for you to do to it." Electra told him. "Why don't we leave you to get settled, Sirius is cooking; he's a lot better then I am."  
  
"Yeah it's much safer if I do it, that way you won't be poisoned; though her cookies came out quite nice." Sirius told him.  
  
"Right I'll be down after I've unpacked." Harry told them.  
  
Harry came down after unpacking all of his Hogwarts stuff, he looked into the living but they weren't there so he went through to the kitchen; they were both sat at the table talking while Electra set the table.  
  
"Hey Harry." Sirius said looking up and smiling as he walked in and sat down at the table.  
  
"I was erm...wondering what that thing was hanging from the ceiling?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Oh that, it's to display your broomstick." Electra told him excitedly. "I had one when I was your age, Remus was well jealous because I was a better Quiddicth player then he was; and had a better broom."  
  
"Oh right great, I'll put that up later." Harry said smiling.  
  
"I'll help you." Sirius told him, and then added as casually as he could. "We're going around to your aunt and uncle tomorrow, to tell them what's going on."  
  
Then he quickly got up and went back over to the cocker to check on tea, Electra looked at him annoyed and then turned back to Harry.  
  
"Do we have too, can't we just send them a letter or call them." Harry suggested, and then thought about it. "Though I guess it would be good to see the looks on their faces when we tell them; it's just a shame that we can't turn up really looking like wizards."  
  
Sirius turned around smiling again. "Course you can if you want to, pointy hat and all."  
  
"Sirius." Electra said, but he kissed her so she couldn't be angry with him. "Nothing over the top, I won't let you leave the house."  
  
"Fine." Sirius said.  
  
They all had tea and stayed up late talking about tomorrow until finally Harry fell asleep on the sofa, Sirius carried him up stairs to his bedroom. As he came out he saw Electra going into theirs and followed her in closing the door behind him.  
  
Next morning Electra was ready to go, she had a layered skirt with a long sleeved top on; with her robes over the top. She was sat in the car waiting for both Sirius and Harry, they seemed to be taking for ever to get ready; she knew they were up to something.  
  
She looked over at the door when she heard it shut, she laughed when she saw them both walking over to them; and opened the door.  
  
"Oh my god, you look..." Electra said smiling at them. "I don't think there are even words to describe you."  
  
They were both in full wizards robes, in red, orange and purple; along with hats. They both looked the part, and knew that his aunt and uncle were going to completely freak out when they saw them on their door step.  
  
They turned onto the closer, and pulled up at the bottom of the path of number 4 Privert drive. Electra looked over at Sirius and back at Harry, she was starting to think that it wasn't such a good idea that they were dressed the way they were.  
  
"Can I change your clothes?" Electra asked them.  
  
"No, this is how Harry's wants to dress then its fine with me." Sirius told her as he opened his door and walked round.  
  
Harry got out as well and looked around; he could see the neighbours already looking out through the nets. He couldn't believe that he was actually here and dressed like this, he knew this was going to be great.  
  
Electra got out and followed them up the path, Harry knocked on the door with Electra and Sirius stood behind him. A moment later the door opened and Dudley just stood there staring at them, he had suddenly gone very white.  
  
"Hey Dudley." Harry said brightly as he pushed past him and went inside, while Dudley just continued to stare at Sirius and Electra.  
  
"Morning." Sirius said as he followed Harry inside.  
  
"Are you alright dear?" Electra asked him as she also followed them inside.  
  
"Mummy, he's here!" Dudley suddenly shouted and somehow managed to run past them all and go into the living room first.  
  
"How's here darling?" Petunia asked.  
  
"I'm here." Harry said brightly as he walked in, all dressed in his wizards robes.  
  
They just stared at him, not really taking in that he was here and what he was wearing until Sirius and Electra walked in behind him. Aunt Petunia jumped up and screamed when she saw him.  
  
"He's...he's...that murder from the news." Aunt Petunia managed to say.  
  
"Murder?" Electra asked Harry, but he didn't say anything; though Sirius thought the whole thing quite funny. "He isn't a murder, he was proven innocent during August though he was innocent the whole time, he won't hurt you. I'm Electra, I'm an Auror, it's kind of like magical police."  
  
Neither of them seemed to take in anything she had told them, they were still looking at their clothes.  
  
"What...what sort of name is Electra?" Aunt Petunia asked finally.  
  
"My mum gave me my name thank you, it's a real name; you can even find it in those baby name books you have." Electra told her a little annoyed.  
  
"What...what are you doing here and dressed like that." Uncle Vernon asked, spiting the last words at them.  
  
"Well yes, well I'm Sirius Black." Sirius told them. "I'm Harry's godfather as you know, and this is Electra my partner."  
  
"What so you hooked up with a...Auror...to get off all charges?" Uncle Vernon questioned.  
  
"Well that is a good question." Electra said pleasantly.  
  
"What, what are you talking about?" Sirius said turning around to face, and then saw that she was smiling; so he turned back. "I got us a house, so now finally harry can come live with me like he was always meant too."  
  
"Really, what about that thing?" Aunt Petunia asked, not wanting to say anymore.  
  
"Well we're working around that." Electra explained. "But you are still Harry's family, and we hope that even though Harry will be living with us that he can still call you family."  
  
"If he's leaving then good riddance, just a shame that he couldn't have left sooner." Uncle Vernon told them, but Sirius stepped forward and growled at him making him step back.  
  
"Well anyway, we just thought that we'd tell you." Harry said. "We'll be going then."  
  
"But..." Sirius said.  
  
"Come on, can we go now?" Harry said edging towards the door.  
  
"I guess." Sirius said glaring at Uncle Vernon. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to him?"  
  
Uncle Vernon's face had turned a funny shade of red, and said through gritted teeth. "Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye." Aunt Petunia said quickly as Electra turned round to face her quickly.  
  
"It was nice to meet you again." Electra told her smiling.  
  
They just stared at them as they left, Electra went straight to the car; but Harry took his time looking around and making sure that all the neighbours saw him outside the house and how he was dressed, and with Sirius.  
  
"Get in that car boy." Uncle Vernon told him. "They can all see you...dressed like..."  
  
"Yeah I know." Harry said smiling at them.  
  
He was going to remember the looks on their faces forever, then he held out his hand and Sirius gave him a camera; and he quickly took a picture of the three of them almost blinding them.  
  
"Bye then." Harry said as he walked back to the car smiling, holding the camera tightly. "Can't wait to get the picture developed."  
  
The three Dursley's stood outside their house and watched Harry drive off with his godfather and his partner.  
  
***  
  
"This is the best Christmas ever!" Harry shouted at Ron excitedly handing him the picture, before Hermione came back through.  
  
"I still can't believe that Electra would let the two of you go dressed like that." Hermione said as she walked through with Sirius carrying drinks for them all. "She is an Auror after all."  
  
"Yeah, but she also grew up with us; we kind of rubbed off on her." Remus said brightly from the large chair next to the tree, there was even more presents under it now.  
  
"Look at all those presents." Ron said again.  
  
"Hey didn't Harry tell you, some of them are for you as well." Sirius told him, and then started to tick off the names. "You, Hermione, your sister Ginny, Fred and George, Bill and Charlie, your mum and dad; did I forget anyone Moony?"  
  
"Don't think so, but Electra's always better at that sort of thing." Remus said.  
  
"Where is she anyway?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Working late." Remus said.  
  
"So that means she buying more presents, she likes buying for people; and wrapping them as well can't you tell." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah there lovely, it's a shame that you have to open them." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah but we still will." Ron told them as he took a swing of his drink, looking at the picture. "They look as though they're going to die of shock."  
  
"I think they would have if we had stayed any longer then what we did." Sirius told him.  
  
Christmas Day  
  
Sirius had woke up extra early and rolled over to wake Electra, she smiled at him and then got up so that they could finish off before Harry got up. Electra put on her red robes and dress and went down stairs to sort the presents out, while Sirius enchanted the lights to play Christmas carols; and then he went down stairs to wait for Harry to get up.  
  
Harry woke up and just laid there for a couple of minutes trying to make out the voices and realised that it was singing. He smiled to himself as he flung back the covers, and got out of bedroom; he put his slippers on and pulled his robe on and ran out of his bedroom.  
  
When Harry opened his door he felt something softly falling onto his head, he looked up and saw it was snow; he smiled to himself he knew that he had a fixed grin but he didn't care this was all great. He tried to walk calmly down the stairs but ended up running, and burst into the living where more snow rained on him from above the door.  
  
Sirius and Electra stood up at once as Harry just stood there letting the snow rain down on him.  
  
"See I told you he would love that." Sirius told Electra. "Isn't it great Harry? Come on then, you better start with your presents or we'll be opening all day."  
  
Sirius grabbed the nearest presents and handed it to Harry who took it and sat down on the floor in front of the tree with Sirius, and Electra behind them on the sofa.  
  
Sirius had been right, it had taken them ages to get through all the presents; which had all been nicely wrapped and was now just a pile of rubbish. But Electra didn't care because they were both happy and so was she. There were still a couple of presents left which were for Remus when he came round for tea.  
  
Harry had been spoilt rotten they had gotten him nearly everything, from the magical world and the muggle; they had both wanted it to be the best ever. But was now thinking that they had gone completely over the top, but Harry was having a brilliant time so they didn't really care.  
  
"Right why don't you go up and get changed into some of your new robes, and then we'll set all this up." Electra told him. "And Sirius will make us all breakfast."  
  
Sirius pulled her down onto the floor with them and tickled her, and kissed her.  
  
"I guest I could do that, couldn't I Harry." Sirius said smiling at them both.  
  
Harry went upstairs and got changed while Electra cleared up and Sirius cooked them breakfast, but when Harry came back down Remus had already arrived.  
  
"You don't mind do you Harry, but I got Remus to come round earlier?" Electra asked him sat next to Remus.  
  
"No course not." Harry sat as he sat down on the other side to him. "Great new robes."  
  
"Thanks, Electra got them me." Remus said. "Well a long with a few other things so I've been told off Sirius."  
  
"Well I had to give him those early." Electra told them.  
  
"Course you did, I'm surprised that those one lasted as long as they did." Sirius said as he gave Remus his first.  
  
They all ate breakfast while Harry told Remus everything he had gotten, with Remus looking over at Sirius and Electra every so often when Harry went into long detailed accounts about what the thing's did. And then they finally went through to the living and set up, the new computer and DVD player.  
  
Harry played on a couple of his computer games, with Sirius and Remus; until Sirius had to go in and start dinner. He got it all started and then went back through so that they could watch Remus open his presents.  
  
"Do I have to do this with you all watching?" Remus asked for the tenth time.  
  
"See you should have come earlier this morning, you'll have to next year." Harry told him brightly as he handed Remus another present to open.  
  
"Anyway we all have one more present at tea time to open." Electra told them as Remus finally finished, and Harry was picking out a DVD to watch. (We do that, have one present for dinner and we also have one for New Year.)  
  
The film finished and Electra went through to the kitchen with Sirius, so that she could set the table and so he could check on the food. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Everything's going great, and he's having a brilliant time." Sirius said.  
  
They all sat down for tea, they pulled their crackers first (wizard's crackers of course) and then they started eating.  
  
"I never knew that you were such a good cook." Harry said.  
  
"Well he had to learn, because he loves to eat just as much." Remus said, as he took a sip of his wine.  
  
After the meal was over, and before desert Electra left the room and came back with three more presents. She handed them out and they all opened them, but Harry looked at Electra who didn't have one herself.  
  
"Don't worry I didn't forget you." Sirius told her smiling, he pulled out a small box from inside his robes and went down on one knee in front of her; he took her hand in his. "Electra, my darling, will you marry me?"  
  
Electra just sat there for a moment smiling at him, and then she suddenly flung her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
"Of course I will." Electra said.  
  
Sirius slipped the ring onto her figure; it was white gold with a period in the centre and diamonds on either side.  
  
"Hey Remus, we're going to be brothers." Sirius said as he twirled Electra around the room.  
  
New Years Day  
  
Harry had told all his friends what had happened over Christmas; he was waiting for them to come round; well back round because they had stayed till late bringing in the New Year.  
  
"Come on Harry, I've got one more surprise." Sirius told him as he rushed into his bedroom. "But we have to go to Hogwarts; do you think that we could get Electra there without her thinking there's anything up?"  
  
"Of course we can." Harry said positively. "Why though?"  
  
"I'll fill you in when we get there, just encase she hears." Sirius said excitedly.  
  
They weren't completely sure how they did it, but somehow they had gotten Electra to Hogwarts without her asking too many questions that they didn't want to answer. The hard thing was when they arrived; they all stood outside the Great Hall.  
  
"Electra." Sirius said holding her hand. "I know that I've only just asked you, but we've both waited enough; will you marry me?"  
  
"Sirius I've already said yes." Electra said smiling at him.  
  
"I know that, but will you marry me today; here in the Great Hall?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Oh god Sirius." Electra breathed.  
  
"So is that a yes?" Sirius asked, she grabbed hold of him and kissed him. "Great, everything's fixed; go get changed into your dress."  
  
"What, you had everything planned?" Electra said not letting go of him.  
  
"Of course." Sirius said. "Though the hard thing was who to have as best man, I would've had Remus but of course he's your brother and going to give you away; so I asked Harry."  
  
Electra smiled brightly at him and kissed him again. "He'll be great. Back in a bit."  
  
Electra ran off up the stairs with Molly and Tonks, and Hermione and Ginny behind them. She changed into a beautiful white and silver grown, with robes. She stood in her room looking at herself in the mirror, when someone knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Come in." Electra called, she turned round excepting to see Remus but it was Severus.  
  
He stopped suddenly when he saw her stood there. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you." Electra said.  
  
Severus knew what Lucias had done to her while he was in his form, and wished that he could have taken it all back. She smiled at him suddenly as she walked over and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you Severus, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here today." Electra told him.  
  
"If it weren't for me you would have never been through all that to start with." Severus told her.  
  
"You can't know that." Electra told him as she stepped back. "So thank you; and I know that you and Sirius have never really gotten along, but he is a good man just like you are."  
  
"Am I?" Severus asked.  
  
Electra looked at him a little worried by the question as he stepped closer, he touched her face softly.  
  
"If I was a good man then I wouldn't want to kiss you now." Severus told her. "I always thought that I wanted you to get back at your brother and his friends for what they did to me, but looking at you now..."  
  
"Don't please." Electra said as she stepped around him and headed towards the door, which opened and Remus walked in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Remus demanded as soon as he saw Severus stood there.  
  
Severus pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to Electra. "Something old."  
  
Electra looked down at her hand, it was a necklace which she had thought she lost years again back when she was at school; it was a love heart with the letters E&S. Sirius had given it to her as a valentine. She fasten it and smiled at Remus.  
  
"I'm ready." Electra said as she linked his arm. "So big brother?"  
  
"Yes." Remus answered.  
  
She hugged him tightly. "That's all I ever wanted to hear, now come on I can't be late."  
  
Remus twirled Electra around with the music playing somewhere in the distance, and all their friends dancing around them.  
  
"So how does it feel Mrs Black?" Remus asked her smiling.  
  
"Great." Electra said smiling as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad that you came around, it might have taken you years but you got there; and thanks for giving me away."  
  
"Of course, you are my little sister after all." Remus said.  
  
"Married little sister." Sirius said as he stopped in front of them. "So can I dance with my wife?"  
  
"Well I don't know now if I'm ready to give her up." Remus teased, he kissed her on the cheek and then stepped aside for Sirius.  
  
He watched them dancing and kissing.  
  
"I can't believe that you found that old thing." Sirius said touching the necklace.  
  
"I know, I found it just before Remus brought me down; what are the odds hey" Electra said before she kissed her husband again.  
  
(A/N:- right I think it might just be the one chapter for today, well it is a lot longer then normal; hoped you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter.  
  
Thanks too-  
  
Sweet Lory Black, glad that you enjoyed the last two chapters and hoped that you enjoyed this one as well. And that you like how I've written the characters, just hope that I can carry on doing it. Oh and the reason why I've written so much is because I've got a lot of time on my hands because I've been off sick from work, but am going back next week; so I won't be updating as often as of next week. But you'll still hear from me.  
  
Padfoots Lova, glad you enjoyed everything and hoped you this chapter just as much as the rest of the story. I love Sirius as well, that why I have him in all of my stories; because I can't believe that he was killed off.  
  
Greek Witch, I hoped the email cleared everything up for you? And that you carry on enjoying the story.  
  
Thanks again,  
  
Lady Siren, Lady Nissa 


	14. Out in the Open

Out in the Open  
  
Everyone was talking excitedly in the Great Hall the first morning back after the Christmas holidays; rumours were going around school about what had happened; about Sirius and Electra getting married and Remus being her brother. Well they never did want to keep it a secret, and now it was out in the open at last.  
  
Severus had already taken twenty points from students he had past talking about what had happened and it was only 08:35. He sat at the staff table glaring at anyone and everyone who seemed to dare look his way. And then the doors opened and Sirius and Remus walked in, as soon as they saw them everyone stood up and started to cheer and applaud them.  
  
They both grinned as they walked up to the high table shacking hands as they went.  
  
"Way to go sir!"  
  
"Who would have thought she was your sister!"  
  
"Great catch Sirius!"  
  
"Yeah she's hot...wait a minute...can you say that about a teacher?"  
  
"Sirius thinks so!"  
  
"Yeah, but maybe you shouldn't say it to her brother!"  
  
They finally reached the high table and sat down next to Severus, he glared at both of them but they didn't realise because they were to happy to think about what he was doing.  
  
"I'm surprised you're not on a honeymoon." Severus said.  
  
"Well we did think about it." Sirius admitted. "We might go somewhere in the summer, but take Harry with us."  
  
"How romantic the three of you." Severus said.  
  
"I don't you would know romantic if it hit you in that big nose of yours." Sirius shot at him.  
  
"Now, now Black...does Electra know how childish you can be, I doubt that she would like that." Severus said.  
  
"Really and how would you know what she likes, just stay the hell away from her ok." Sirius warned; he glared at him once last time before he turned back to Remus. "I don't believe him sometimes."  
  
***  
  
Electra went into work with Tonks; Kingsley reached over to the two them while a couple of heads popped out from behind the booths.  
  
"Is it true, you and Black got married?" Kingsley asked her.  
  
"Yeah, it was lovely you should have been there." Electra said dreamily, and more heads popped out at this news.  
  
Kingsley hugged and she hugged him back. "Congratulations, he's a good man he'll take care of you." He let go of her and added quickly. "Not that you can't take care of yourself, but the two of you desire a bit of happiness between ya."  
  
"Thanks Kingsley." Electra said smiling.  
  
"So why weren't I invited?" Kingsley asked her.  
  
"You'll have to ask Sirius, he organised it all." Electra told him.  
  
"They only got engaged on Christmas day, it sounded so romantic; and the wedding she looked lovely and Sirius and Remus you should have seen them both gorgeous they really were." Tonks said dreamily.  
  
"Well Sirius is taken, but I can always set you up with Remus if you like?" Electra asked her excitedly.  
  
"What no, I couldn't do that...and anyway he doesn't even like me...and I well...it doesn't matter." Tonks said.  
  
"I'll see what I can do for you." Electra told her as she linked her and led her off to her desk. "See ya later Kingsley, we're got things to do; very important things to organise."  
  
"Don't be silly." Tonks said. "I don't even know if I like him...or if he likes me."  
  
"Well why wouldn't he like you?" Electra said. "I'll drop a few hints, don't worry he's guy they don't pick up things like that; so they would have to pretty big hints."  
  
"Electra I don't think this is such a good idea." Tonks said as she sat down beside her desk, while Electra sat down at it and pulled a couple of rolls of parchment to her and a quill.  
  
"Tonks don't worry." Electra said smiling. "I'll start tonight when I go back."  
  
"Why do I already feel as though I'm dreading this?" Tonks covering her face, but Electra pulled her hands away and smiled.  
  
"That's a good sign, because you don't want anything to go wrong...because you do really like him." Electra said, Tonks looked away but that gave it all away.  
  
***  
  
Severus was walking up from the dungeons when Electra arrived, she saw him walking up and decided to walk a little slower not wanting to talk to him after what he had said; but it was to late because he looked round before he walked up to the Great Hall.  
  
Severus stopped and waited for her to catch him up; she smiled slightly as she got nearer.  
  
"Hi." Electra said.  
  
"Good evening." Severus said stiffly.  
  
"Severus, are you..." Electra tried to say but didn't really know what to say him.  
  
"I'm fine; I hope that you and Sirius are happy together." Severus told her and started to walk.  
  
She stared after him for a moment and then quickly went after him and stopped him turning him around to face her.  
  
"What the hell was that, you hate him." Electra said annoyed with him.  
  
"What do you really care?" Severus shot back at her, and then said a little softer. "I'm surprised that you even want to be near me, after what Lucias did to you while he was me."  
  
"I am as well." Sirius said walking down the stairs, surprising Electra.  
  
Electra looked at Severus one last time and then quickly walked over to Sirius and linked his arm.  
  
"Come on lets go for dinner I'm severing." Electra said pulling him away, he aloud him self to be lead away but he looked back over his shoulder and glared draggers at him as did Severus; who followed behind them.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall, and all the heads turned when they walked in; everyone stood up again like they had done that morning and started to applaud them as they walked up to the top table.  
  
But Severus as soon as he heard he turned back round and went back down to his office, he couldn't sit through all of that.  
  
(A/N:- right then I know that chapter was shorter then normal, but it got across what I wanted; and I'll try and update as soon as possible.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, thanks to-  
  
Sweet Lory Black, really glad that you liked the last chapter. Sorry though that I put everything into one chapter though, but I wanted to get across that Sirius wanted to rush through it because he felt as though he had already lost so much time already; because he spent most of his in Azkaban and he wanted to make up for lost time.  
  
But don't worry the stories not over yet. And thanks I'm a lot better now, and I've got my hours for work next week, so I won't be updating as often from next week but there will still be a couple a week or more hopefully.  
  
Yaukira, glad that you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one as well, though sorry its shorter then normal but I'll try and update again today. I won't be updating tomorrow because I'll be out all day, so I'll try and get as much done today. Oh and thanks for reviewing my other stories as well, glad that you like them as well.  
  
Thanks again! 


	15. Facing up to the Nightmare

Facing up to the Nightmare  
  
All the way through her meal Electra couldn't concentrate all she could think about was what Severus had said to her; she knew he was right it was hard to be around him after what had happened to her, what Lucias did to her while prosing as him. She still had nightmares about the whole thing now that she remembered, and Sirius knew about it; because he would stay up with her while she just cried as he held her trying to make her feel safe again.  
  
He had been so careful around her, not wanting to hurt her; they had even put off the whole baby idea. She pushed her plate away and led forward so that only he would hear her.  
  
"Sirius, I'm going back to my room I've got a bit of a headache." Electra told him.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Sirius asked concerned about her.  
  
"No, no that's alright...I'm just going to lay down for a bit." Electra told him.  
  
She smiled at him, and he kissed her on the cheek as she got up; Remus looked up as well he knew that she hadn't been herself since the whole thing had happened but he still didn't know what had really happened. She couldn't tell him something like that, god it had been hard enough telling him that she was going out with Sirius.  
  
"Is she...I mean you would tell me if there was anything wrong...wouldn't you Sirius?" Remus asked after she had gone.  
  
Sirius turned round to face him but he couldn't look him in the eye. "Yeah course mate, I wouldn't keep anything from you; she is your sister after all."  
  
"Yeah right." Remus said but he wasn't convinced.  
  
Electra walked out of the Great Hall, once the doors closed behind her she just stopped then went down the stairs. She looked down to the dungeons and then at the entrance, she walked straight for the entrance and pushed open the heavy doors and went out. The cold air hit her face, but she didn't bother to pull the cloak up around her as she just walked.  
  
After dinner, Remus and Sirius went up to their classroom with Harry and his friends. But he changed his mind when they reached the door.  
  
"I'm going to check on Electra, I'll be back in a bit." Sirius told them.  
  
"Can...can I come with you?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius looked over at him and smiled. "Course you can." And out his arm around his shoulder and they set off for their room.  
  
"Sirius is Electra alright?" Harry asked after a while of silence.  
  
"Why do you ask that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, I know considering everything what happened before Christmas...but she just seems really off some times." Harry said.  
  
Sirius didn't answer at first, they just carried on walking in silence until the reached their corridor and Sirius stopped at the top of it.  
  
"She's just getting over it...she will in time." Sirius said more to himself then to Harry because he needed to believe it himself as well.  
  
Harry wasn't sure what to do, what was there for him to do part from to be there for him. They started to walk again in silence, Sirius pushed the door open and Harry walked in behind him.  
  
"Electra it's only me and Harry, we've come to see how you are." Sirius shouted through, but there was no answer. "I'll go through, she might be asleep; sit down Harry."  
  
Harry nodded and sat down while Sirius went through to the bed, he walked in and over to the bed; but it was empty. He ran back through making Harry look up wondering what was going on, and then the door opened and Electra walked in.  
  
Sirius rushed over to her pulling his cloak off and wrapping it around her because she looked frozen.  
  
"Electra, where the hell have you been?" Sirius demanded as he moved her over to a seat next to the fire, Harry moved over so that they could sit down. "Have you been out there all this time, like that?"  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes were blood shot as though she had been crying; her cheeks even colder because she had. She just collapsed into his arms.  
  
"I can't do it, I thought I could...but I just can't." Electra said into his chest. "I thought it would be alright to see him, it was at first kind of but...but I can't forget..."  
  
Sirius held her tightly, he hated this what they had done to her. She had been so stronge, and now they had destroyed her; an dhe hated them for it.  
  
"It's going to be alright I promise." Sirius told her, because he knew she needed to hear it.  
  
She looked up at him. "No, no it isn't. I don't know what they gave me, or even if it was that...but I see him every time I close my eyes what he did to me...and you know it every time you look at me...he even marked me as his own property."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry said sounding extremely worried.  
  
"Nothing, maybe you should go." Sirius told him. "I'll come and see you later."  
  
"No, I won't leave you two." Harry told him firmly.  
  
Electra fell back into Sirius' arms crying, he looked from Harry to Electra's broken form in his arms.  
  
"Harry get Snape for me please." Sirius said sounded defeated.  
  
Harry just stared at him, and then at Electra; he didn't understand what Sirius had said or what was going on, but he knew that it was back what ever it was.  
  
"Harry please, use the fireplace...tell him that I want to speak to him." Sirius told him.  
  
"He won't come." Harry told him as he stood up and walked over.  
  
"Tell him...tell him that I need his advice on something...for Electra...anything to get him here." Sirius said not looking him in the eye; they both knew that it was a lot for him to ask for his help.  
  
Harry nodded; he looked at the two of them once more before he took a handful of Floo Powder and stepped in.  
  
"Professor Snape's office!" Harry said, and then he was engulfed by green flames.  
  
A moment later he stepped out, unlike normally falling out which he was glad out he didn't really want to land at Snape's feet and then ask for his help.  
  
"Potter! What do you think your doing?" Severus demanded getting up from behind his desk.  
  
"Professor...Sirius sent me." Harry said.  
  
"Really, well tell Black that I don't care about anything he has to say." Severus told him. "I thought that you would have known that, or did you just want a reminder?"  
  
Harry glared at him, then he remembered Electra; and tried his hardest to be calm.  
  
"He sent me because of Electra; she doesn't seem to be well." Harry told him, he saw the change straight away in him.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Severus asked as he walked around from his desk.  
  
Harry picked up on the real concern in his voice, surprising him even more; and then he surprised himself. "You like her...don't you...that's why Sirius knew you would help."  
  
"What are you talking about Potter?" Severus said, trying to cover up but he was already blown.  
  
"I don't care about these stupid grudges you have, help her if you can." Harry said.  
  
Severus stared at him for a moment, not really looking at him not really looking at anything. He nodded slowly and Harry turned back round and they went back to their quarters.  
  
They stepped out of the fire, Electra and Sirius was still sat there and she was still crying into his chest her shoulders shacking. Sirius looked up as they came out, and their eyes meet.  
  
"Have you seen what they did too her, look at her...you bastard!" Sirius shot at him. "Their still torturing her even now...and there's nothing I can do."  
  
Severus just looked at him; he couldn't look at Electra because he knew what they had; what he or Lucias had done to her. He hated himself because he was the one who felt dirty as though it had been him who had raped her, even though he would never do anything to hurt her; and now he was her worst nightmare.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Severus asked. "I can't take those memories away, if I could don't you think I would...or even you would have before now."  
  
"It isn't that..." Sirius said as she started to cry heavier, and he held her tighter. "The potion or what ever, it made her forget right...so maybe you could make her forget now."  
  
Severus sat down facing them as Harry just looked between the two of them, but neither of them were giving out information; so he walked back to his seat and sat down.  
  
"You said that she didn't remember to start with?" Severus asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, how else do you think he got away with it?" Sirius said as though he had just been asked a stupid question.  
  
Severus glared at him as he started to think again. "There are only a few potions what can do that...but well...there is a spell as well that would go with the sympathies which she had as well..." He looked at Electra, but wouldn't look at Sirius, with what he just remembered.  
  
"Severus...come on spit it out...tell me." Sirius demanded.  
  
Severus slowly looked up at him. "He made her do it."  
  
"What...what are you talking about?" Sirius demanded, not understanding what he had been told.  
  
"He made her do it, it's a potion and spell combine." Severus explained. "The potion makes you weaker and sleepy, and forgetful. The spell is the control, you order the person to do what ever you want...and they can't fight it...its stronger the then any other mind control...he made her do it."  
  
Severus stood up and walked over to the window and rested against it, but Sirius sat there shacking his head; while Harry was still confused at what was going on.  
  
"I don't get it." Sirius said.  
  
Severus spun around. "He told her to fuck him, so she did...if he would have told her to kill you she would have."  
  
Electra tighten her grip on Sirius as he just went stiff, and Harry well he just stared at Severus who turned back around.  
  
"No, no...she...no..." Sirius said, but Electra answered him by letting go of him completely and running out of the room and locking herself in the bedroom. "Oh god." He looked at Harry and then went over to the door and started to bang on it. "Please Electra, open the door...Electra!"  
  
Severus slowly turned around and walked over to Harry. "We should go." Harry looked up at him, he could see that he was hurt and upset as well; he would be as well if he had just found out that someone had been prosing in his body and raped someone. He aloud himself to be led out by him leaving Sirius alone with Electra, he could see their dream crumbling around them.  
  
The door shut with a slight click, then the bedroom door opened and Sirius fell in because he had been banging on it so hard. He looked up at her from the ground, he reached out to her but she turned away from him and walked over to the bed.  
  
"Electra...please." Sirius whispered as he got up and walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What...what was I supposed to tell you...that I made the first move?" Electra shot at him as she turned round.  
  
"But you didn't. Severus said that it wasn't your fault." Sirius told her.  
  
"But...but that's just it...it feels as though...it is." Electra admitted. "I remember it all now, I didn't at first just parts...but now I remember it all...I didn't fight him off once...even when he was hurting me...I could see it all happening from afar but I couldn't do anything about it...I knew it was wrong...but I part of me didn't care..."  
  
"Well...well erm Severus said that had to do with the potion." Sirius told her. "It wasn't your fault, please Electra." He reached out for her again, this time she didn't move away from him so he crawled across the bed to meet her and wrapped his arms around her; and whispered as she fell back into him. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
(A/N:- What do you think? Hoped you like it, your lucky that you even got this tonight because I went to my aunts funnel today; well I just had to do something when I came back in I couldn't just sit around. So I did this, I think that's way its quite sad; but it still goes with the story line.  
  
Thanks again to yaukira for your reviews, I know I've said it before but I am really glad that you like them; sorry that I can't come up with something different from that, maybe next chapter. 


	16. Snape

Snape  
  
Harry walked down the corridor with Severus by his side; he was so confused about what had just happened and was fluming at the same time at what he had picked up about the whole situation. He looked up at Severus, and then pushed him in the wall suddenly taking him by surprised.  
  
"How the hell could you let that happen to her?" Harry demanded.  
  
Severus just stared at him, he didn't have any answers for him because he didn't have any for himself; he knew himself that he should have done more to stop all this from happening but now it was just to late.  
  
"Answer me!" Harry shouted at him.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Severus said.  
  
Harry looked at him, he didn't know but he wanted something; his whole dream seemed to crumbling around him and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"She was so...and now look at her..." Harry said.  
  
"I know, I knew her from school and know what's she's like." Severus told him. "If I could have saved her from all of this I would have, I my not like her brother and Sirius...but she isn't like..."  
  
"She's his wife...we were all going to live together." Harry said letting go of him and stepping back.  
  
"What and you aren't now, why?" Severus asked.  
  
Harry glared at him. "Why do you think, they won't want me around now will they."  
  
Severus shock his head, while Harry got even more annoyed with him every minute what past.  
  
"This doesn't mean that they won't want you around, it just means that Sirius will have to help Electra to try and get over this." Severus told him. "I don't they would truth me to make a potion for her considering that was how this all started."  
  
"And you balm them, who the hell would truth you?" Harry shot at him. "Look at you; you come off as some evil git yourself."  
  
Severus let him off only because what he had found out that night and only for this once if he ever spoke to him again he would regret it.  
  
"What aren't you going to say anything back to me, you would normally." Harry shouted at him.  
  
"Do you want me to, to give you detention and take house points away?" Severus asked him calmly.  
  
"I don't know." Harry shot at him, he turned around to walk off but Severus stopped him.  
  
"You can't tell Lupin." Severus told him as Harry pulled his arm out of his hand.  
  
"Really, then watch me." Harry said as he walked in to find Remus.  
  
Severus quickly followed him wanting to stop him before he found Lupin; they rounded a corner with him picking his pace up.  
  
"Harry do you really think that she would want to tell her brother what has happened to her?" Severus asked him. "She had an hard enough time telling Sirius; unless you want Lupin to know so that he'll tear me from lime from lime at the next full moon."  
  
Harry stopped suddenly and turned round to face him, is that what he wanted? Because that would happened wouldn't it if he told Remus, he might not want to but the werewolf part of him could take over him; she was his sister and he had this protective verb about her, just like Sirius.  
  
"I guess not, but he still has a right to know." Harry told him.  
  
"Yes I guess he does; but not from us, from Electra herself." Severus told him.  
  
"I guess so." Harry said reluctantly, Severus nodded but didn't walk away.  
  
Harry looked at his feet for a while before he looked back up at Snape who was watching him to see if he really was going to walk away and let Electra and Sirius deal with it. Harry looked down again, and then walked off in the direction he had just come from back up to the common room. Severus stood there for a while watching him and listening to the sound of his feet making sure that he really was going back to his common room, finally he went off himself back to his own office.  
  
Severus walked into his office, and looked over at the fire place; part of him wished that he hadn't found out what he had done that night. He knew that Lucias had raped her while in his form, but really hearing it and knowing how he done it as well; it was so much worst and how as well.  
  
He walked through to his bedroom, and slowly got changed for bed; he pulled back the covers and got in and tried to get to sleep...  
  
Severus opened his eyes, he looked around he was in the corridor outside of Transfiguration; then he looked down at himself, he was just a boy again. He heard voices coming towards him.  
  
"If you need us for anything you know where I'll be." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Yeah and if you run into any trouble at all, we'll handle it for you...and we can give you a few trips on getting even with them as well." Another familiar voice said, he knew who that one belonged too; Sirius Black.  
  
They walked round the corner, the four of them. Sirius and James were in front with Remus and Peter behind them with a young girl, she was two year younger then them; they all saw him stood there. She smiled at him, unlike the others.  
  
"Oh and if he bother's you or any of his friend, just tell me and I'll sort him out for you." Sirius promised her.  
  
"Why would he do anything to me?" Electra asked him.  
  
"He's a Slytherin, you'll soon find out what them lot are like." James told her. "And anyway don't you remember everything which we told you?"  
  
"I wasn't so sure if I believed everything you lot said." Electra told them, Sirius turned round and tried to look hurt.  
  
"You didn't believe us, what wasn't there to believe?" Sirius said.  
  
"A lot." Remus answered for her.  
  
"What? Oh now I'm hurt, see Electra you've hurt me; your future husband." Sirius teased.  
  
"I don't think so, anyway she has more sense then that." Remus told him.  
  
"Thanks mate, but you know if we did get married, we would be really brothers then." Sirius told him smiling. "So what do you say Electra?"  
  
"I don't think so." Electra said smiling awkwardly back at him.  
  
"Nice to see that at least one Gryffindor has some sense." Severus shot at them.  
  
"Oh shut up Snivellus." James shouted at him as they walked on down the corridor.  
  
"That isn't very nice, calling him that; no wonder that you lot don't get along." Electra told them.  
  
"Ok we need to have a serious word with you." Sirius told her.  
  
"I didn't know that you could be serious, I thought that the only thing serious about you was your name." Electra teased him; he smiled at her and then put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"We're going to get along just fine." Sirius told her smiling. "So Remus, where do you think a good place to get married is then?"  
  
"Don't even think about it." Remus told him firmly.  
  
"That isn't nice now is it?" Sirius teased him, and then turned to Electra smiling. "What do you say that we just get married to just annoy him?"  
  
"I just don't know if you're my type, but that other guy we past he's alright." Electra teased him, and he liked even brighter at her as they walked down the corridor...  
  
Severus was walking down the corridor he was in his sixth year, he had his nose in a book and wasn't looking where he was going and walked straight into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Severus shouted at them, but when he saw who it was his featured soften slightly.  
  
"Morning Severus that must be a good read if you don't pay attention to anything else around ya." Electra said brightly to him.  
  
"What ever you say." Severus said distractedly, wondering why she was always so pleasant to him considering who her brother and his friends were; then he had an idea. He smiled back at her. "So what are you up to?"  
  
"You know not much." Electra answered. "I've just got a few assignments to do, potions and dark arts."  
  
"Why don't I help you with them." Severus suggested.  
  
"What?" Electra asked stepping back from him slightly. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing, but if you can't except help when someone offers it to you then I won't bother in the future to help you." Severus told her and walked around her.  
  
"Wait, I'm sorry." Electra said making him stop and slowly turn back round to face her. "It just seemed weird that's all, that you wanted to help me. I'm a Gryffindor and my brother and his friends...well they kind of bully you. It just surprised me that you wanted to help, unless you were going to use me to get back at them."  
  
Severus just stared at her. "You do know that you think to much don't you?"  
  
Electra glared at him an dthen walked over to him. "Well maybe that's a good thing sometimes, so?"  
  
"I'll only help you for a while, I have things to do." Severus told her.  
  
"Thanks." Electra said, they started to walk off to the library with her looking over at him from time to time.  
  
"I'm not going to change appearance if that's what your wondering." Severus told her.  
  
Electra smiled at him, and he saw her for the first time; she wasn't at all like her brother part from they had the same colour hair. She was caring, and she was quite pretty...he mentally shock himself what was he thinking a Gryffindor pretty and a sister of a werewolf, but he just couldn't get the thought out of his mind...  
  
...Sirius walked into the great hall in his dress robes with Remus and Peter, James was coming down with Lily considering that they were finally going out with one another.  
  
Electra came over to say hi, he wasn't really paying much attention but wondering who he was going to dance with first; when he looked over and saw her stood there talking with Remus. He had to take a double take when he saw her, it wasn't the same girl he was sure of it.  
  
Her hair was down and pulled back slightly out of her face, it was longer then he remembered; she smiled at them both not realising that he was checking her out. She had a beautiful dark red robe with purple embroidery, and underneath she had a matching bodice and flowing skirt.  
  
The music was playing in the back ground as James and Lily came in arm in arm, but Severus and his friends knocked into James as they past; they almost did the same when they saw Remus and Sirius, but then Severus spotted Electra. He couldn't believe, he shock himself again trying to ignore her as they walked past; just telling himself that she was playing with his mind and to ignore her.  
  
"You know all the guy's in my year are idiots." Electra told them, which Remus smiled at this. "None of them asked me out."  
  
"Good." Remus said aloud.  
  
"What?" Electra said, and then carried on. "Yeah and now, you know what they're all doing?"  
  
"Asking you to dance." James said.  
  
"Well I'm not surprised you look lovely tonight." Lily told her.  
  
"She doesn't have to dance with any of them." Remus told them.  
  
"What, what are you talking about?" Electra said getting annoyed with him. "I want to dance, its just that they should have asked me before they saw me tonight."  
  
Sirius stepped around Remus and held out his hand to her. "I saw you, so do I get dance with the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts?"  
  
"No you don't." Remus said, but it was too late; Electra had smiled at him and was walking on to the dance floor with him. "I don't believe it, he could have any girl he wants; but he has to go for my sister."  
  
"Calm down mate, she's safer with him then with anyone else." James told him as he lead him over to their table.  
  
"James is right; he wouldn't hurt her because you're her brother and his best mate." Lily told him as they sat down. "She'll be fine; and anyway do you really think that she would fall for him?"  
  
"I don't know." Remus admitted as he watched them dance.  
  
But he wasn't the only one watching them, quite a few other people were as well; including a lot of disappointed girls that he hadn't asked them but someone who was two years younger then him self.  
  
Severus was among those who were watching them dance, part of him imagining what it would be like if it was him out there dancing with her; with her in his arms. He was being stupid again, cursing her thinking that she had done something to him to make him like a Gryffindor and lose his mind; how on earth did he like anything the same has Sirius Black. Then it hit him he had taken her away from him, then he realised that he was doing it again; she wasn't his and he didn't want her why was he still thinking about it?  
  
She twirled around smiling, looking even more beautiful then normal with her hair down and dressed in red it really was her colour; and why did she look so happy with Sirius, he wasn't that special.  
  
(A/N:- sorry its taken so long to update, had a lot on; but it here hoped you liked it. And thanks for all the reviews, I'm just so chuffed that you all like the story; its really making me to carry on knowing that you all like it.) 


	17. Questioning

Questioning  
  
Electra hadn't been seen for days, and Remus was getting really worried about her especially when Sirius wouldn't tell him what was wrong and tried to keep him away from her; he knew that there was something going on, and wanted it settled before the upcoming full moon.  
  
It had taken him a while but he had finally lost Sirius and got a chance to go and see Electra, he had gotten all the way up to their corridor when he ran into none other then Severus; which as soon as he saw him headed straight for him.  
  
"Lupin, you should come to my office earlier tonight." Severus told him. "We want everything to be alright, instead of you putting it off like you have been doing; we don't want any accidents now do we?"  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Remus asked him distractedly.  
  
"It'll mean nothing as long as you take your potion's like your supposed to." Severus told him, and then added as an after thought. "Harry wanted to talk with you, and Sirius said that Electra is sleeping after the potion Madam Pomfery and I gave her."  
  
"Really, I'm surprised that Sirius let you give her anything after what happened last time." Remus said glaring at him, because he wanted to see her but he didn't want to wake her if she wasn't feeling well.  
  
"That wasn't me remember?" Severus said coldly.  
  
"What ever you say." Remus said, as he tried to step around him but Severus wouldn't let him past; but then he seemed to change his mind.  
  
"Go and see her then, wake her up after she hasn't been well and this is her first chance of sleep." Severus said, hitting his mark straight away.  
  
Remus stared at him for a moment, but then lowered his head he didn't really want to disturb her but he did want to see her himself just to make him feel better. He could feel Severus staring at him as if trying to read if mind wondering what he was thinking if he was really going to go to her, but before he said anything Severus turned back round and went the way Remus had wanted too; but changed his mind and went back to his office. He didn't want to find Harry to find out what ever it was he wanted, but he did want to find Sirius to find out what was going on he wanted answers.  
  
Severus walked up the corridor wondering how he managed to get ride of him, he knew he shouldn't have made so much up; but he wanted to see her himself without anyone else around. Why though, why did he want too?  
  
He stopped about four foot away from her door, wondering what he was doing there, why was he there because of the dream? He was being stupid again like he had been when he was back at school, but he was here now it wouldn't hurt just to go in and see if she was alright; after he had hurt her after what he had done to her. He shock his head, telling himself that it wasn't him but Lucias Malfoy; but it still didn't help because he had been in his appearance her nightmares were about him touching her doing horrible thing's to her, why on earth would she like him now, why on earth would she had liked him in the first place.  
  
He looked at the door, and then swallowed hard and walked towards it. He stood there in front of it not knocking just staring at it; he was acting stupid again and he knew it, he could just tell her that he wanted to make sure she was alright after the other night; yes that's what he would do.  
  
He knocked on the door, and the stepped back realising what he had done; why would she believe that he wasn't really the caring type now was he? There wasn't an answer, he wonder if that was a good thing, maybe she was sleeping or what if she was in trouble?  
  
Severus pushed opened the door and slowly walked through, he could hear running water.  
  
"Sirius I'll be out in a minute, I don't see why you knocked though!" Electra shouted through from the bathroom.  
  
Severus looked around, wondering what he was doing as he walked through and pushed the bedroom door open; she wasn't there. He looked over to the bath room and just stood there, when Electra walked out; she looked at him and the stumbled backwards tripping on her robe and falling to the ground.  
  
Severus rushed over to her side while she tried to move away from him and cover her exposed leg.  
  
"I'm sorry." Severus said, and then he saw the mark and she realised that he had seen it as well; he couldn't help but stare at it even after she had covered it again.  
  
Electra pulled herself up and Severus slowly straighten up still staring at her, she wished that he wouldn't she turned away from him and walked over to her bed; and then turned back round he was still watching her.  
  
"What?" Electra shouted at him, she closed her eyes and then opened then again and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted."  
  
"Why not, you have every right to take it out on me." Severus told her calmly.  
  
"Really do I?" Electra asked. "If it was really you who did all that to me, do you really think that you would be standing here now?"  
  
Severus shock his head, as Electra sat down.  
  
"Why didn't I do anything, the mark I had that before...well I had it a while." Electra admitted. "I should have done something, why didn't I know the difference between you; you knew me straight away for who I was he had no idea."  
  
"Why should he?" Severus asked, Electra looked up at him; he remember that look so well. "It wasn't a stupid question so you should answer the question."  
  
"You just answered it yourself." Electra told him, though she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that he remembered. "Severus, why are you here?"  
  
Severus looked at her for a moment, wondering the same thing himself; why was he really there it wasn't as though he was hoping anything would happen, she was married and wouldn't go near him after what had happened.  
  
"Do you even know?" Electra asked.  
  
"Of course I do." Severus shot at her. "I wanted to make sure you were alright after the other night, but if I'm not wanted then I'll just go."  
  
Severus turned round to walk out, Electra just watched him leaving but then as he reached the door she quickly got up and ran over to him to stop him.  
  
"I'm sorry; you can stay if you want to." Electra told him. "But not in here, through there."  
  
"Of course." Severus said with a small smiled.  
  
"Just give me a minute while I get dressed." Electra told him, he went through to sit down while she threw some clothes on.  
  
She walked back through a couple of minutes later, wearing a lilac skirt and deep purple top; she sat down on the sofa putting her feet up. He just watched her the whole time, which he knew was making her uncomfortable but he couldn't help himself.  
  
"part of me wishes that I could be like him." Severus said suddenly surprised them both at his statement.  
  
"What are you talking about, I thought you hated him." Electra said looking at him puzzled.  
  
"He...he never cared what anyone thought of him...what ever he wanted he just went for it no matter what it was and...and he always got it no matter how many people he hurt along the way in doing so." Severus told her.  
  
Electra was the one staring at him now, this was a whole new side of him that she had never seen before; and part of her wanted to see more of it.  
  
"What did he...I mean did he take something of yours?" Electra asked him, Severus suddenly got up so Electra followed suit. "I'm sorry...god I keep saying that to you don't I...why the hell do I feel as though I have to keep saying sorry to you?"  
  
"Because you don't...I shouldn't have come...I'm sorry." Severus told her as he walked over to the door, with Electra following him; he turned round to say goodbye and she was stood so close to him, too close.  
  
"Why are you going, I thought that you wanted to talk?" Electra asked him.  
  
"I have to go, and I don't think your husband would be to pleased if he found me here." Severus said as he opened the door.  
  
"I guest not." Electra said.  
  
"Just one question before I go." Severus said, she nodded. "The mark, why didn't Sirius do anything after seeing it?"  
  
"He never saw it until after it was over." Electra answered.  
  
Severus looked at her for a moment before he nodded and walked out of the door, he never looked back as he walked down the corridor as she watched him.  
  
(A/N:- well another chapter down, hoped you liked it; and you all thought that the interest stuff was over well part from Sweet Lory Black. Thanks for your review and emails. I won't tell you everything, but I'll tell you this much; your on the right track kind of. Remember nothing is ever straight forward so its worth reading on to find out what happens.) 


	18. Hiding the Truth

Hiding the Truth  
  
Sirius walked through the classroom door and before he knew what was happening Remus had closed and locked the door behind him, but before either of them could stay anything there was a knock at the door.  
  
"We're busy!" Remus shouted.  
  
"Well that should be Electra." Sirius told him trying not to smile, Remus smiled slightly as he unlocked the door to let her in.  
  
"I thought for a moment that you didn't want to see me." Electra told him, as he rushed over to her. "I'm fine Remus before you ask, really."  
  
"Are you sure?" Remus asked her. "You can tell me, no matter what ever it is you can tell me; it isn't Snape he isn't giving you a hard time is he?"  
  
"He hasn't gone anywhere near her, don't worry about that." Sirius reassured him as he walked over to the desk and sat down on the edge of it, as Electra tried not to make eye contact with Remus.  
  
"I wouldn't put anything past him." Remus said as she stared at his sister. "You would tell us wouldn't you; if he did anything or strange things happen?"  
  
"Yes of course." Electra told him as she walked over and sat down on the desk in front of Sirius where Remus joined her. "You're both going to keep an annoyingly close eye on me aren't you now?"  
  
"Of course we are." Sirius answered her truthfully, she smiled slightly at him; she was glad that they were both looking out for her but they could be too much at times.  
  
"You can't balm us can you?" Remus told her. "If we were doing it properly before then you would have been safe, and..."  
  
"Yes I know, and Severus would have been lost as well." Electra said.  
  
"Oh Snape can look after himself." Sirius said dismissively. "Though I am surprised that they caught onto him, I mean come on; he come off as an evil git doesn't he?"  
  
Electra didn't say anything, she wouldn't have minded to say something in his defence but then it would look way to strange and start to think that he had done something else to her; then she wondered if he had, she had mever really given him that much thought. Well not a lot like she was doing now, she did remember him from school and all; but there was something else that was nagging her at the back of her mind. She knew that she couldn't talk to anyone as well about any of this, she couldn't even talk to Severus himself because he might start to get the wrong idea, and there was something when he looked at her, but what was it?  
  
"Earth to Electra, you in there?" Sirius asked waving his hand in front of her face because she seemed to have zoomed out thinking.  
  
"What, oh yeah I'm fine sorry...I was just thinking about something." Electra told him. "It doesn't matter."  
  
"Are you sure?" Remus asked her, they were both looking quite concerned at her; but she smiled reassuringly at them and they both smiled back at her.  
  
"Hey why don't we all go out for a drink, you know to The Three Broomsticks?" Sirius asked them excitedly, both Electra and Remus looked at each other smiling.  
  
"Why not." Electra answered.  
  
"You haven't changed have you Padfoot?" Remus said smiling at his best mate.  
  
"Why would I have?" Sirius said not getting the remark, they both smiled at him again.  
  
Electra left Sirius and Remus to talk telling them that she had a bit of work she need to finish before she could go, so they both let her while they carried on talking; Remus seemed a lot better because he had seen them both together and she seemed just fine, if only he knew what was really going on.  
  
Electra was walking back up to her room when she stopped suddenly and felt her necklace the one Sirius had given her all those years ago, the one she had thought she had lost; but it wasn't really Severus had had it all these years. She turned back around and decided to go down to the dungeons to talk to him.  
  
Electra walked down the corridor, half making sure that no one saw her going down to the dungeon's not that she really wanted to hide the fact that she was going, she just didn't think that it was a good idea Sirius and Remus knowing that she was seeing him.  
  
She stopped outside of his office, she wasn't as sure now that she was here if she going in, what if he got the wrong idea about her being there? But there wasn't really anyway of knowing unless she went inside. She knocked on the door, and was suddenly pulled open from the inside.  
  
"What is it, I'm busy!" Severus shouted, but when he saw her stood there in front of him he stepped back and looked away from her.  
  
"I'm sorry I can always come back another time if you're busy." Electra told him.  
  
"No...no that's alright...I thought that you were one of the student's pestering me." Severus told her, he smiled slightly at her and she walked into his office; she turned back round when he closed the door.  
  
She smiled at him before she sat down and he walked round to the other side of his desk to sit down as well.  
  
"So...what do I owe this visit to?" Severus asked her.  
  
"Well...erm...I was thinking about the wedding." Electra said, and the quickly looked up at him he didn't look at all pleased by the topic of conversion she wanted to talk about. "Well...it was more about the necklace you gave me back."  
  
Severus just stared at her unmoving or so it seemed from the outside, Electra stared at him waiting fro him to say something but it seemed that he wasn't going to unless she said something else.  
  
"Well...I wanted to say...erm thank you for finding it for me after all these years." Electra said smiling at him slightly as she spoke. "I just couldn't believe it when you gave it to me; I had been looking for it for years. I was just wondering, well how did you know and where was it all these years?"  
  
Severus just stared at her again, but this time she saw a small change in his features; something that he seemed to be trying to hide from her before he decided to speak. She couldn't read him, he was one person she had never been able to read even when they were in school together he was just a mystery to her; and for some reason she seemed to like that, Sirius was all well and good but with him there wasn't that much mystery anymore. She shock her head what the hell was she thinking, she loved Sirius everything about him she was married to him and they were planning to have a family together. Severus was still watching her as though he was trying to read her mind, she hoped that he hadn't because she wasn't very good at protecting herself especially when her thoughts started to wonder like they were doing now.  
  
"Don't do that." Electra told him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Severus said.  
  
"Well my question." Electra said.  
  
"I found it, and I just thought that it might belong to you." Severus answered.  
  
"But why?" Electra asked. "Why did you think of me?"  
  
Severus stared at her before he answered her question with another question. "Do you really want to know the answer to that question?"  
  
"I don't think that should have been the question, it should have been do you really want to answer it?" Electra told him.  
  
Severus smiled slightly at her. "I knew it was yours, I knew that oaf of a husband gave it to you all those years ago...I had it..."  
  
"What, what are you talking about?" Electra asked confused.  
  
"Do you understand?" Severus said.  
  
Electra shack her head and stood up she didn't want to hear this, but Severus had got to his feet as well and moved over to her to stop her from leaving.  
  
"Of course you know or you wouldn't have come down here to see me." Severus told her holding her by the arms but she didn't try to get away from him. "I don't know why I do, but I...that dance when I saw you dancing with him it tore me to pieces...I took it that night the necklace. If I couldn't have you then I would have something that was yours and me, it said E and S; so in away it could have been us couldn't it."  
  
Electra was still in a state of shock and just stood there staring at him, not sure if she was really taking all of this in what he was telling her.  
  
"Severus..." Electra tried to say, but he stopped her.  
  
"What, that isn't what you wanted to hear personally I thought it was." Severus told her. "Now you're wondering if it was true what I told you or am I just playing some game with you, well that is up to you if you want to find out now isn't it?"  
  
"I..." Electra tried to say, but she didn't know what to say to him.  
  
"well then." Severus said, Electra looked up at him and finally moved away from him.  
  
"I have to go." Electra told him, he bowed his head slightly as she quickly left his office.  
  
(A/N: sorry its taken so long but I've been busy and my internet connection isn't working properly, so I can only connect to half the net and not get any of emails; but still do review if you want too, I'll try and update again soon.) 


	19. A Moment of Weakness

A Moment of Weakness  
  
Electra sat at the dressing table deciding weather or not to wear her hair up, as Sirius paced up and down the room behind her getting even more impatient with her because he wanted to get going. He stopped behind her and sat on the edge of the stole and wrapped his arms around her, she smiled at him which he saw through the mirror.  
  
"So what's wrong?" Sirius asked her. "I know it's more then what to do with your hair because it's fine the way it is now."  
  
"It's nothing really Sirius." Electra told him.  
  
"Is it that git Snape?" Sirius asked letting go of her and standing up suddenly, Electra turned round and smiled at him.  
  
"Sirius relax it isn't him, I'm fine...really." Electra told him holding his hand; she pulled him to her and kissed him.  
  
"Maybe we should in, what do you say?" Sirius asked her as he pulled away briefly; she nodded in agreement; so he wrapped his arms around her picking her up and carrying her to the bed.  
  
Next morning they both went down to breakfast, Sirius sat next to Remus yawning a lot as Severus glared at him but of course he was too tired to know what he was doing.  
  
"Where were the two of you last night?" Remus asked.  
  
"We decided to stay in together." Sirius said smiling and wrapping his arms around Electra and kissing her deeply.  
  
This was too much for Severus he pushed his chair back and stormed out of the hall which no one paid any attention to part from Electra, he had avoided her ever since she had been to his office; she wished that he didn't but she knew that he hated to see them together and now she was rubbing it in his face.  
  
"I don't need to know about what you get up to and I don't need to see you kissing my sister at breakfast." Remus told him.  
  
"Hey maybe we should set you up with someone." Sirius suggested suddenly.  
  
"Oh, I've already arranged something for Easter." Electra said making them both look at her. "Me and you and Remus and a friend, it'll be great."  
  
"Wait a minute, how long have you been planning this for?" Remus asked her.  
  
"Not that long, a month or so." Electra said off handled. "Don't worry I would have told you, well when we were walking into the pub perhaps."  
  
Sirius was beside himself; he slapped Remus on the back and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.  
  
"She's great isn't she?" Sirius told him. "Well I know that you already know that, we all do...well I'm looking forward to this even if you're not Moony."  
  
"Oh you'll have a great time just wait." Electra told him smiling. "It's going to be great."  
  
It was coming up to the Easter holidays, Electra had sorted Remus' blind date out it was all set for the Saturday evening. She just had a couple of thing's to do during the day first in the library.  
  
She was in the back of the library; none of the students were up yet just how she had wanted it to be so that she had the whole library to herself so she could get her work done without any distractions, well that was what you she thought.  
  
Electra was sat at the table facing the wall with a large window over head and the whole table covered with books, when someone walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder; she jumped up so fast and pulled out her wand as she turned round.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Severus said.  
  
"Oh, right." Electra said lowering her wand and sitting back down, as Severus stayed standing looking over the books she had. "Were you looking for me?"  
  
"Of course not...though I am surprised to see you here I surprised that your not up in your room with Black." Severus said, which made Electra smile at him.  
  
"I had work to do; he's to much of a distractions." Electra told him. "And...erm I'm sorry about the other day."  
  
"Why?" Severus asked. "The two of you are married after all you can do what ever you like to one another can't you?"  
  
"Severus." Electra said, she stood up pushing her chair back slightly. "Why are you really here?"  
  
Severus looked at her and then looked around them, at the tables at the bookshelves and then back at Electra.  
  
"You this is it." Severus told her.  
  
"What's it?" Electra asked confused by his statement.  
  
"This is really where I realised that I liked you." Severus told her, Electra moved slightly away from him but he didn't try to come any nearer to her. "Did you ever see me as anything but a greasy haired kid your brother and boyfriend and friends bullied?"  
  
"What? Of course I did." Electra told him. "I never approved what they did to you, I hated what they did to you, but I couldn't stop them...I...I don't know...I don't know what you want from me."  
  
"Don't you, don't you really?" Severus said as he stepped forward but she didn't back away from him, as he touched her face softly. "You know that I could never have anyone like you, it's always people like Black and his friends who end up with the beautiful and intelligent girls, they don't me a second glance; even you, you never really saw me for me."  
  
She looked up into his eyes they didn't seem as empty and cruel as normal, but warm and full of want, why hadn't she seen it before it had always been there but she had never seen it until now until she was so close to him; his eyes were so over powering but she still looked into them willed herself to looked at him and not turn away from him.  
  
He lent forward and kissed her lips softly closing his eyes before he lead back up and opened them again, he looked into Electra's face; her eyes were also closed but also seemed as though she was waiting for more. But when he took his hand away from her face she opened her eyes and watched him walk away. But he didn't get more then three foot away before he turned round and took her into his arms and kissed her like he had never kissed anyone before as though his whole life depended upon kissing her, as though this was his only chance to be ever able to kiss her.  
  
Electra pushed him back off of her, she looked at him for a moment, looked into those eyes of his as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her and she fellow into him and rested her head onto his shoulder and he held her tightly. He lifted her head softly and kissed her; she touched his face and kissed him back.  
  
She stumbled backwards into the table, he picked her up and rested her on the table; breaking away from her lips he brushed all of the books off of the table and started to undo the buttons to his robes. Electra pulled him closer and kissed him as she helped him to unfasten his robes and hers.  
  
***  
  
Severus lay on top of Electra, he rolled over and pulled her onto him, he smiled up at her and she smiled down at him as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Electra...I...I love you." Severus whispered and kissed her again.  
  
She looked at him, the words hitting her in the face; what had she done?  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry." Electra said getting up suddenly and grabbing the first thing she came to which was his robe and wrapped it around her, but he stood up in front of her naked she turned away but he turned her back round to face him.  
  
"What, do I degust you that much?" Severus demanded holding her tightly, she closed her eyes she couldn't look at him, it wasn't him it was what she had done. "Well then?"  
  
"Severus...I'm..." Electra tried to say but he pushed her away from him, she almost dropped his robes; he just stood there watching her as she quickly picked her clothes up and dressed and gave him his robe without looking him in the face and then ran out of the library, she looked back when she reached the door but of course she couldn't see him now.  
  
Electra ran up the corridor, once she had gone up two floors she stopped and sank to the floor and cried what had she done, why had she done it? What was she supposed to do now go up and see Sirius and pretend that nothing at all had happened and go out with them all tonight and pretend that nothing at all had happened; she couldn't do that; and what if Remus caught on? He had that werewolf sense thingy, he had picked up on the first time her and Sirius had done it, god how was she going to get through tonight?  
  
She stood up slowly and wiped her face, and walked as calmly as she could back up to her room; there were a few students up now. She tried to avoid looking at them as though they could tell if they looked at her what she had just done.  
  
***  
  
God Electra had no idea how she had gotten through the day, but she wasn't going to get through the night as easily; she had already had a couple of showers and was now having another. She jumped as she felt arms wrap around her.  
  
"Hey, it's just me." Sirius whispered. "I thought that we might share a shower for once, what do you say?"  
  
Electra smiled at him as he lent in and kissed her; god what was she doing?  
  
They walked into The Three Broomsticks together arm in arm, with Remus in front, they looked around trying to pick out who Electra had brought for him but they couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Go and get the drinks in you two, and then come and join us." Electra told them both as she pushed them towards the bar and went over to Tonks.  
  
She sat down next to her and smiled at her, as she took in her appearance.  
  
"Tonks will you change into your normal self." Electra told her.  
  
"Oh right sorry." Tonks said changing back. "I just didn't want him coming over." She pointed over to the table in the back corner; Electra looked over trying not to be seen. She couldn't believe it, it was Severus and it looked as though he was getting himself slowly drank.  
  
"How long as he been in here?" Electra asked as she turned back round.  
  
"Don't know, he was here before I arrived." Tonks told her.  
  
"Here're the drinks." Sirius said brightly. "Oh hey Tonks."  
  
"What?" Remus said staring at her as she smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Remus, Sirius." Tonks said smiling at them both as they sat down on either side of her.  
  
Electra looked over at Severus again; he threw an empty glass on the floor and ordered another. Both Sirius and Remus looked over at him, and then back at one another.  
  
"God what's wrong with him, he doesn't normally drink does he?" Remus said.  
  
"He's been here since before I arrived." Tonks told him.  
  
"Who cares?" Sirius said off handled, but he couldn't help look over again when he heard another glass shatter.  
  
"Tonks can I have a word?" Electra said suddenly standing up, they all looked at her.  
  
"Ok you're not in school now, you don't have to go off to the toilets to talk now." Sirius told her, she only smiled at him slightly as Tonks stood up and followed her over.  
  
Ad they past Severus table he got up and grabbed her by the wrist pulling her towards him, both Remus and Sirius jumped to their feet.  
  
"I would have given you everything you have always wanted." Severus told her, and then let go of her and fell back into his seat.  
  
Electra looked at him and then quickly grabbed hold of Tonks and pulled her away, they went into the back into the toilets to talk.  
  
"God he's a mess isn't he?" Tonks said as she closed the door.  
  
"Oh god Tonks, what the hell have I done?" Electra said as she sank to the ground, Tonks looked at her as she started to cry holding herself.  
  
She didn't know what to do, she didn't know everything, she didn't really know that much part from that she had been kidnapped; she looked down at her friend. She bent down and put her arms around her, but it didn't seem to help; she stood up and went back out and straight over to Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Hey where's Electra?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Well...erm...she's in the toilets...Sirius I just don't know." Tonks said.  
  
Sirius didn't need details he was on his feet in a flash and rushed across the room and into the toilets, he slowly opened the doors and saw her there on the floor crying he didn't know why, he didn't care as he walked over to her and sank down to the ground beside her and wrapped his arms around her bringing her safe into his arms; but even that didn't seem to help as it normally did, it just seemed to make her worst.  
  
"Electra pleased...I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Sirius told her, but she still didn't answer him.  
  
He somehow managed to get her to her feet and use the fire to get back to the school leaving Tonks and Remus alone together, he sat her down on the sofa and then sat down on the opposite chair.  
  
"Personally I could of thought of a better way then to leave them together." Sirius said trying to get a smile out of her but it didn't work. "Electra please, come on...tell me what's wrong...is it Snape...something he said when he stopped you?"  
  
Electra looked up at him, tears still falling down her face.  
  
"I'm...I'm...sorry..." Electra said. "I...can't believe that I did it...I'm...sorry Sirius...I...and him...I'm sorry."  
  
Sirius got up and came over to sit next to her, he tried to wrap his arms around her but she wouldn't let him near her.  
  
"Electra, it's alright it wasn't your fault." Sirius told her.  
  
"But...but it was...I slept with him...I had sex with him." Electra said as she turned away from him crying, but Sirius moved over and wrapped his arms around her this time not letting her go.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, it was what he gave you...we've been over this before...stop blaming yourself." Sirius told her. "I'll talk to him in the morning to leave you alone."  
  
"NO...no please don't." Electra said suddenly turning around to face him.  
  
Sirius nodded, but he was still going to talk with him.  
  
(A/N: what do you think? Hoped you liked that, was it what you were expecting? Well I know that you were kind of expecting Sweet Lory Black, but there's still more come its going to get better.  
  
I think I out did myself tonight, two chapter's in two hours; not bad really, well hopefully I'll be able to get on the internet to upload it for you.  
  
Oh thanks for all the reviews again so far, like I said, haven't been getting emails so I don't know if anyone's reviews or not but I'll say thanks because I do normally get one or two.) 


	20. The Duel

The Duel  
  
Sirius got up early next morning before Electra, it had taken all of his time just to get her settled, he was really starting to worry about her. Yes he was worried to start with but now, he didn't know it was like nothing he did made her feel better, there was a time that he could have just smiled and kissed her and everything was all alright, but now she hardly let him near her.  
  
Sirius walked down to the dungeon's, he didn't bother to knock on his office door he just walked in, though he did knock on his bedroom not wanting to see anything that would give in nightmares for the rest of his life.  
  
Severus didn't answer so he knocked again, and again he didn't answer though he did hear something; he pushed open the door slowly and walked in the nose was coming from the bathroom, it sounded as though Severus was being sick.  
  
Sirius smiled to himself as he pushed the bathroom door open, and there was Severus sat on the bathroom floor with his head over the toilet; he looked up when he realised the door opened and glared at Sirius, though it wasn't as fettering as usually.  
  
"Well it seems that someone can't take their drink." Sirius said as he lead against the door frame.  
  
"What the hell do you care?" Severus shot at him. "Get out! Get the hell out of here!"  
  
"Now, now that isn't at all nice now is it?" Sirius said smiling slightly down at him.  
  
"What! I don't want your help; I don't want anything of yours!" Severus shouted at him, though maybe he should haven shouted, because he turned back round quickly and threw up.  
  
"God Snape how much did you have last night?" Sirius said screwing up his face. "What the hell has gotten into you?"  
  
"Like you don't know." Severus shouted as he tried to get to his feet, but fell back down again. "Why else would you come down here?"  
  
"I only came down because you upset Electra last night." Sirius told him.  
  
Severus looked at him and smiled, this really crept Sirius out because it was even more disturbed then normal.  
  
"What now you're getting a kick out of seeing unhappy?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Of course...what are you a completely idiot?" Severus said, making Sirius glare at him.  
  
"You know if you carry on like that I won't help you." Sirius told him.  
  
"I don't want your help; I don't want anything of yours!" Severus shouted at him.  
  
"Good because you're not going to get anything of mine, anyway everything of mine is way too good for you." Sirius told him.  
  
"Really is that so?" Severus asked, Sirius looked down at him wondering what on earth he was talking about but decided to ignore him he was just talking nonsense.  
  
"Can we get out of here?" Sirius asked him, he stood there not sure if he wanted to help him; but decided that it was going to be the only way of getting out of his bathroom. He bent down and grabbed hold of his against Severus' protests of help, and pulled him to his feet and out of the bathroom and through to his bedroom, he threw him onto the bed and stood over him.  
  
Severus seemed to look even more of a mess now then he had when he was sat on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet. Sirius didn't know what to, he had no idea what could have gotten Severus of all people like this, he was normally so reserved what would make him lose it.  
  
"Snape...erm Severus, what happened?" Sirius asked slowly.  
  
Severus looked up at him and laughed a cold pricing laugh he had never heard before and wished that he would never hear again.  
  
"God Severus...what..." Sirius tried to ask again.  
  
"I doubt that you really want to know and that you don't care about me...no one does and we both know it." Severus said. "Like you've said yourself more then once, why the hell would anyone like me, look at me! What the hell do I have to offer anyone? The only person I cared about loved someone else, I never stood a chance...well that's no surprise is it?"  
  
Sirius just stood there staring at him, this defiantly wasn't what he had been expecting to do this morning; he was a little worried about his mental health.  
  
"What, I'm not aloud to have feelings now or something...I have feelings just like the next person I just don't put them on show unlike you!" Severus shot at him getting to his making Sirius step back away from him.  
  
"Severus maybe you should go up to see Madam Pomfery or get some sleep, you might feel better then." Sirius told him.  
  
"You mean that I'll just go away and go back to Snivellus isn't that what you used to call me?" Severus shot at him. "I could have had everything that you had and more, if I was only given the chance, if you and your stupid friends hadn't decided that it was going to be me who you bullied all the way through school just so you could get a high from seeing me...but no that wasn't enough, you had to come back now and rub my face in it even more."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked him stepping farer away but Severus was following him, he wasn't going to let him go now that he had him here and now.  
  
"What the hell do you think I'm talking about?" Severus said in a low whisper. "She should have been mine, she would have been mine if you wouldn't have come along...she was yesterday." Severus smiled at him as he watched Sirius trying to figure out what he was saying but it seemed as though his brain had stopped working, well that is if he had even had one in the first place.  
  
"What are you saying?" Sirius asked him slowly.  
  
"You know what I'm saying." Severus told him coldly, and smiled suddenly.  
  
Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it him, but Severus didn't move, though he didn't have his wand on him he was only wearing his night-shirt.  
  
"Oh you've finally worked it out have you, took you long enough...what your brain doesn't work as fast this early in the morning." Severus said, as he held out his hand and his wand flew over to him from underneath his robes. "What and now you want to duel me?"  
  
"I will if you don't take back what you just said." Sirius warned him, but Severus just smiled at him again. Sirius waved his wand and Severus went flying into the wall and fell to the ground, but as he was getting to his feet he waved his own wand cutting Sirius across the face and making him fall to his feet.  
  
***  
  
Electra ran into the hospital wing, she saw Severus on the nearest bed; she started to walk over to him but then she saw Sirius on the bed facing him and turned to him. Sirius tried to sit up so that Severus could see him; he smiled at him as Electra stood over him. Sirius had several cuts on his face and chest, but all of the blood had been clean.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Electra demanded. "Both of you, you were acting like children, fighting I don't believe it."  
  
"What...but...he..." Sirius tried to explain.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, any of it...there's no accurse to be fighting." Electra told them.  
  
"If you say so." Severus said as he also sat up, he also had a few cuts on his chest, but Electra couldn't look at him every time she looked at him she remember what she had done in the library.  
  
"See! See what he's saying he's trying to poison us against each other!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"Calm down Mr Black." Madam Pomfery told him before she went back into her office.  
  
"I don't care what ever he said, it still doesn't mean that you should have fought each other and nearly killed each other no matter what it was about." Electra told him.  
  
"It was about you...does that make a difference?" Severus asked her, but again she didn't look at him and Severus noticed this time. "Look at me, and answer the question."  
  
"Don't tell her what to do!" Sirius shouted at him.  
  
But Electra still couldn't look at him, and even Sirius was partly wondering if what Severus had said or didn't say was true but he wasn't going to ask her in front of him because then would mean that he had won, and he could never let that happen, never.  
  
Electra turned around the leave trying not to look at him in front of her, but Sirius grabbed her hand to stop her.  
  
"Electra..." Sirius started.  
  
"I'm going back to my room, and then I'm going to see Remus." Electra told him pulling her hand out of his.  
  
She stole one look at Severus as she was leaving but he saw it, he stared after her until he couldn't see her any more and then he turned back to Sirius who was watching him.  
  
"Well what do you say now?" Severus asked him.  
  
"I think you've finally lost it." Sirius told him.  
  
"We'll see who lost what." Severus told him.  
  
***  
  
Electra never went to see Remus, she couldn't face him either not after last night with everything she had done; instead she went for a walk through the grounds alone. She was trying to rain again when she felt someone behind her, at first she thought that it was Remus coming to check on her, but when she turned round it was the last person she wanted to see.  
  
"You know, I'm not sure if he believed me completely." Severus told her.  
  
Electra stepped forward and slapped him across the face, she went to do it again but he stopped her and pulled her into him.  
  
"How dare you." Electra hissed at him. "You had no right."  
  
"Really?" Severus asked her in a silkily voice.  
  
Electra looked away from him as he held her. "Why, what do you want?"  
  
He let go of her left arm and softly turned her face to look at him. "I would have thought that was obvious wouldn't you?"  
  
"I can't, it was wrong...what we did...it should have never happened." Electra told him, but she never pulled away from him. "Just forget that it ever happened."  
  
"I can't forget about it, and I doubt that you will be able to as well." Severus told her, looking at her like he had done the day before.  
  
She pulled away from him and started to walk away from him, not wanting to look into those eyes what made her give into him yesterday; but he followed her.  
  
"You think too much of yourself." Electra told him over her shoulder but never looked back at him.  
  
He started to walk faster and grabbed hold of her making her stop and turns her round to face him again.  
  
"Then why are you running away from me?" Severus asked her, she shack her head and tried to pull herself free of his grip but he wasn't letting her go this time. "Running away from me, only proves that you wanted it but just don't want to admit to it."  
  
Electra wasn't completely listening to what he was saying, she was still trying to get away from him, but he let go of her suddenly making her fall backwards, she grabbed hold of him to stop herself from falling but brought him down on top of her.  
  
Electra tried not to look up at him, but it was kind of hard considering that he was laying on top of her; with her heart beating in her chest as though it was ready to explored. She was sure that he could hear it as well considering how close he was to her; she could feel him so warm to close pressing down on her.  
  
He lent forward to kiss her, she closed her eyes as he came closer, but just before his lips touched hers she opened her eyes again and pushed him off of her rolling on top of him. She tried to get up but he pulled her back down into him, but she struggled against him, he sat up with her in his lap; she turned round and looked at him and just gave in to him and fell into his arms resting her head onto his shoulder.  
  
"Please don't." Electra whispered.  
  
"Don't what?" Severus asked her.  
  
"You know what...I'm married Severus, I'm married to Sirius." Electra tried to explain. "Please just leave me alone."  
  
"I would, but I can't." Severus told her. "And I don't think that even you do really."  
  
Electra looked up at him. "I do...I'm sorry for what I did...I...just forget it, forget me...I'm with Sirius and I love him."  
  
"Then why did you let me take you, why did we..." Severus started but Electra interrupted him.  
  
"It was just a moment of weakness; it was nothing it was just sex." Electra told him trying to stand up but he pulled her back down.  
  
"I don't believe you, and I doubt that Sirius would as well." Severus told her, she turned away from him but he turned her back round to face him. "I want you tell me that it meant nothing, tell me...look me in the eye and tell me it meant nothing."  
  
Electra swallowed hard and then looked up into those eyes of his, they were showing so much feeling, more then she had ever seen before from him; all of his hope as he waited for her to answer him.  
  
"It meant nothing." Electra told him quickly, he tighten his grip on her as tears fretted to fall but she kept them back and then he just let go of her, as though he had lost all the will power in him. Electra looked at him but he wouldn't look at her, she quickly got to her feet and ran as the tears started to fall; he heard her briefly crying but he never went after her.  
  
(A/N: hi I'm making up for lost time with all these chapter's because after today I don't know how long it'll be until I can post again; so I hope that you enjoyed. And I'm glad that you liked the last chapters, just a little twist in the story, well that was if you didn't already suspect something like that which I know that you did Sweet Lory Black; I think that Sirius reacted a little better in this chapter but he still doesn't really get it or maybe he just doesn't want to believe it. Anyway if you want to find out what happens you have to read on when I post again.  
  
I've got a couple more twists and surprises up my sleeve, even though I haven't really git sleeves on today but you know what I mean.  
  
Sorry to Greek Witch that you didn't like the whole Electra Severus thing, but Severus does have to have a bit of happiness sometime or another doesn't he; anyway there won't be anymore of that; for a while. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story though.) 


	21. After Effects

After Effects  
  
Sirius sat in the Three Broomsticks with Remus, he had a bottle of Fire Whiskey in front of him and the both a had a glass each. Sirius' eyes kept going out of focus as he tried to look at Remus, Remus on the other hand was trying to get the bottle but every time he made to get it Sirius always stopped him and pored them both another drink each which Sirius would neck and Remus would just let it sit there.  
  
"Come on Moony drink up." Sirius told him, but he took his glass and necked that one as well.  
  
"Sirius, what's gotten into you?" Remus asked him. "First Severus and now you, what's going on?"  
  
Sirius looked up at him and reached for the bottle again, but this time Remus stopped him and pulled it out of his grip.  
  
"Do you think Electra likes Snape?" Sirius asked him.  
  
Remus just stared at him as though he was mad. Sirius tried to look back at him but when he lead on the table his arm slipped off and Remus jumped forward to stop him from hitting his face on the table.  
  
"I think you've had too much to drink." Remus told him. "She married you, remember because I do I was there, I gave her away and everything."  
  
"But...what about Snape?" Sirius asked again, looking up at him.  
  
"You're being stupid, she wouldn't even look at him like that." Remus told him. "I don't think I know anyone who's ever looked at him like that, do you?"  
  
"Only...what he told me...or didn't tell me...I can't really remember." Sirius said.  
  
Remus wasn't really paying that much attention to him, he just wanted to get him back to the castle, thinking that he had had way to much to drink if he was thinking that Electra would even doing let alone think about doing something like that, with the likes of Snape.  
  
He somehow managed to get Sirius back up to the castle, it had taken him over two hours to walk back up when it should have only taken about half an hour. He knocked on their door, and Electra opened it looking tired.  
  
"Sorry about this, but he's had quite a bit to drink." Remus told her as he lead Sirius into the room and rested him onto the sofa. "Will you be alright with him?"  
  
"Yeah course." Electra told him, as she looked from Remus to Sirius and then back at Remus. "I'll be fine."  
  
Remus nodded and then left them to it, Electra walked over to Sirius who grabbed hold of her and pulled her down onto the sofa with him, but she tried to pull away from him.  
  
"What, I'm not good enough for you now?" Sirius asked her, she stopped trying to get away from him and just stared at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Electra asked him.  
  
He looked up at her seriously somehow. "Did you and he do anything?"  
  
"What are you talking about; I think that you've had too much to drink Sirius." Electra told him trying to stand up, but this time he let her and he got up unsteadily himself. "Come on, I'll help you into bed."  
  
"Did you say that to him as well?" Sirius asked her, Electra just stared at him she wasn't sure what to do or say. "Well, haven't you got an answer?"  
  
"I...I don't..." Electra tried to say.  
  
"Course you do...you and Snape!" Sirius shouted at her. "It makes me sick the thought of you two together..." he looked up at her and then he quickly looked away. "I can't even look at you, I'm going to bed."  
  
Electra just stood there as he walked past her and went into the bedroom, she didn't dare follow him but she didn't dare leave either, so she sat down on the sofa and pulled the throw over her.  
  
***  
  
Sirius woke up the next morning with the worst headache hangover he had ever had before, he turned over but he was alone; he sat up and looked around but Electra wasn't in the room. He throws the covers off of him and gets up and goes through to the living room, there she was laying on the sofa curled up in a ball; he didn't have a clue why she was there or what had happened last night or how Remus had even got him back to the school. He walked over to her and sat on the edge, lifting her up slightly and moved behind her and then let her rest on him.  
  
Electra didn't wake up straight away, she felt that she was lending on something something familiar but wasn't sure what it was; she slowly opened her eyes and looked up. There was a pair of brown eyes smiling down at her.  
  
"Sorry about last night." Sirius told her. "I don't really remember much of what happened, though I take it that I was a bit of an ass considering that you slept out here...sorry about that...forgive me?"  
  
Electra smiled back at him, there was nothing to forgive, really he should be forgiving her; but did she want him to she had done wrong; she had betrayed him after everything. She closed her eyes and looked back down, he held her tightly in his arms, not really thinking anything of it.  
  
***  
  
Two and a half months later.  
  
Electra was feeling a little off again, and Sirius had finally gotten his own way and gotten her up to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfery, she was pleased to see them both though did wish that they would come up when they were feeling well.  
  
Electra sat on the bed while Sirius paced up and down in front of it, annoying both Electra and Madam Pomfery.  
  
"Please Sirius, just stand still...it isn't as though she's dieing or anything." Madam Pomfery told him.  
  
"So what's wrong with her then?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Well..."Madam Pomfery said smiling at them both. "Were you planning on having a family so soon?"  
  
"What?" Sirius said stopping dead in front of the two of them, as Electra just stared at her; she nodded at the two of them. Sirius ran up to her had hugged her spinning her around before putting her back down on the ground, before he turned to Electra and kissed her lifting her up as well. "That's great isn't it...you are please aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah course I am." Electra said smiling at him hugging him tightly back.  
  
"Oh god, I'm going to be a dad...who would have ever thought it?" Sirius said smiling at them both.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I do believe that you'll be a great dad." Madam Pomfery told him.  
  
"Thanks...hey need to tell Moony...you don't mind do you?" Sirius asked her. "We'll all go out tonight to celebrate, he's still seeing Tonks isn't he... he never said that he wasn't so I'll invite her as well."  
  
Sirius almost ran down to Remus' classroom before he remember that he was in Snape's class getting his potion because it was almost the full moon, he ran all the way down to the dungeon's not noticing how out of breathe he really was because he was that excited.  
  
The door flung back and Sirius was stood in the door way grinning as everyone looked over to see who it was, Severus glared at him and then ignored him while Remus waited to hear what ever it was he wanted to tell him.  
  
"Guest what?" Sirius said walking into the classroom. "I can't wait for you to guest...I'm going to be a dad!"  
  
Severus tripped over his robes and fell flat on his face at hearing this, everyone looked over at him as he jumped back to his feet and tried to pretend that nothing at all had happened, but no one was really paying any attention because they were too interested in Sirius' news.  
  
Harry and his friends had gotten up and gone over to him, Sirius turned round to face him.  
  
"What do you say; it'll be like a little brother or sister for you?" Sirius asked him with a fixed smile upon his face, even Harry couldn't help but smile along with him.  
  
"It's great, really." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah mate, it's great." Remus said putting his arm around his shoulder. "So where's my little sister mother to be?"  
  
"I left her with Madam Pomfery." Sirius told him. "I couldn't wait to tell you the great news...we're all going out tonight to celebrate...even you lot I'm sure Dumbledore will let you come considering...oh and Remus I'll invite Tonks as well."  
  
"Erm yeah...okay." Remus said going slightly red.  
  
Severus couldn't believe it as he stood there and listened to that over grown oaf going on with himself, she was pregnant; and then it hit him. How far long was she?  
  
(A/N: what do you think, a bit of a cliff hanger and good news at the same time or is it really, you'll have to read on to find out. I love leaving them like this, I'll try and post again soon so you can carry on reading.  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys they mean a lot really glad that you're enjoying the story, even if you don't like the whole Electra Snape bit; but it had to be done.  
  
Anyway until next time.) 


	22. Who's the Father?

Who's the Father?  
  
Severus was fuming, as soon as class was over he was the first person to leave, and no one really noticed him leaving of course they were too interest in Sirius and his news to care about what he was doing.  
  
He walked up to the school pushing student's out of his way as he went, or either they quickly moved out of his way, because he looked even scarier then normal. He didn't have a clue where she was going to be, so he just took a wild guess.  
  
Electra had decided to go down to the classroom to wait for the two of them to come back up, well she knew that Remus had a class next so he had to return to the room. She sat down on the edge of the table to wait for them. The bell went a couple of minutes after she had arrived and then thought that she wouldn't have that long until they both came back up, she stood up and walked over to the window and looked out over the grounds.  
  
Electra spun round when the door hit the wall with such force that the books fell off the shelves; there stood in the door frame was Severus. He marched over to the window where Electra was just stood staring at him, completely taken back by his behaviour. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her close.  
  
"You heard then." Electra said, trying to sound calm.  
  
"Of course I did, he charged into my class and just announced it to everyone." Severus told her. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Electra asked him.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about." Severus told her.  
  
Electra tried to pull away from him, but she couldn't because he was holding her too tightly.  
  
"Severus please." Electra said.  
  
"Please what?" Severus near enough spat at her. "I don't owe you anything after how you treated me."  
  
Electra tried to say something but nothing came out.  
  
"Tell me!" Severus ordered, almost throwing her back into the wall and never letting go of her.  
  
"What, tell you what?" Electra asked as she tried to move out from under him.  
  
"Stop acting like a fool because we both know that you're not one, well unless you count the fact that you married Black." Severus told her.  
  
"He's a good man." Electra told him.  
  
"If he's a good man, then why did you betray him...with me?" Severus asked her sounding unnervingly unpleasant.  
  
"I...I...I don't know." Electra admitted, dropping her head not looking at him. "I just don't know, I love him...I do."  
  
He pushed her harder against the wall tightening his grip on her; she looked up into his face reluctantly.  
  
"Like I want to hear that." Severus spat at her. "Who's...the...father?"  
  
"What?" Electra said unable to say anything else.  
  
He looked her straight in the eye, he could see that he was hurting her but at that moment he didn't care because she was tearing him from the inside out, he never thought that he would feel like this, and he hated it he just wanted to get ride of it but he knew that he couldn't.  
  
"The father...who is...it?" Severus asked her trying to control him self, she shuck her head unable to tell him; his head just fell onto her shoulder never letting go of her. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes..." Electra managed to answer. "Yes...of course."  
  
Severus lent in as though his whole body was giving way and she was the only think holding him up, he wasn't letting go of her he needed to her, he didn't really know why he needed her, it was just there.  
  
"Severus, I'm sorry...I know that I can never make this right what I did." Electra told him. "But this isn't right either...Sirius...Sirius is the father."  
  
"But how sure are you really?" Severus asked her looking up at her again.  
  
"A hundred percent sure." Electra told her, trying not to crack under his graze. She could feel the tears in her eyes wanting too escape as it felt as though his figures were going to cut through her skin, she closed her eyes blinking back the tears; but when she opened then he was leading in to kiss her but she moved away from him and he was suddenly pulled away from her and she almost with him because of hold tight he had hold of her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, you greasy haired bastard!" Sirius shouted, pulling him to his feet and pushing him back towards the door where Remus stood.  
  
Severus slowly looked up at him, and then smiled. Sirius seemed to lose of sense of control and punched him in the face as hard as he could; Severus crumbled to his feet holding his feet. Sirius bent down and dragged him to his feet again.  
  
"How dare you touch her, you know..." Sirius started and was about to hit him again, but Electra had stopped him.  
  
"Sirius please." Electra pleaded. "Just leave him. Please."  
  
Sirius looked from Electra to Severus, he smiled behind her back; and that was it for Sirius he pushed Electra into Remus and punched Severus again, this time he fell to the floor and didn't get up again.  
  
"Oh my god." Electra said as she saw the blood on his face.  
  
"Cool." Harry and Ron said at the door.  
  
Remus let go of Electra, she just stood there for a moment looking at Sirius unable to believe that he had just done that; he went to reach out for her but she moved away and bent down over Severus and pulled out her wand.  
  
***  
  
Sirius was pacing up and down their room waiting for her to come back after Dumbledore had told him not to leave, and he didn't really have much chose because he had out a spell on the door so he couldn't leave.  
  
The door opened and Electra walked in and Sirius marched straight over to her, but she side stepped him, but she didn't get away from him he grabbed hold of her and swung her back round to face him.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"What?" Electra said angry with him. "I could ask you the same thing...I can't believe you hit him like that, you could have really hurt him."  
  
"Like I care, he looked as though he was either going to hurt you or...or...kiss you." Sirius said. "That was it...wasn't it...he was going to kiss you!"  
  
"Don't be so stupid, why on earth would he want too...and why would I want to?" Electra said.  
  
"If he could have you then that means that he's won, he finally got one over on me." Sirius told her.  
  
"I don't believe it...you sound as though you're a little boy at school." Electra told him in disbelief. "Grow up!"  
  
"I love you, I think that's grow up enough and us having a kid as well." Sirius told her. "And now...now he's trying to ruin that for me...for us. Electra, I'm sorry...not about him but about us...god why have I been such an idiot."  
  
"what are you talking about Sirius?" Electra asked him.  
  
Sirius let go of her. "He's cracked, I don't know what they did to him...but he's lost it...remember a couple of months back he tried to tell me that you and him had a thing. Completely lost it...because you wouldn't go anywhere near him...especially after what happened."  
  
Electra wasn't looking at him she was still trying to take in that Severus had told Sirius what they had done, but he brought her back by grabbing hold if her again.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me that he was telling the truth" Sirius warned her.  
  
"What...of course not...I don't know...where he could have gotten something like that from...well that whole thing...but that wasn't really him was it kind of." Electra answered.  
  
Sirius pulled her into his arms and hugged her.  
  
"God I'm sorry, I think I'm the one who's losing it to even think that you would do something like that with him of all people." Sirius told him.  
  
(A/N: hey thanks for the reviews you read them both straight away. Just did a short chapter this time, try not to hate me to much; but of course the whole father thing hasn't been settled and I know that Sirius is acting a bit stupid about the whole thing. But it's all going to come together soon I hope, just hang on while I find time to write for you all.) 


	23. Second Chance

Second Chance  
  
Sirius had calmed down again and was back in his celebrating mood, they had all gone out to the Three Broomsticks for drinks; even Fred and George, Bill Mr and Mrs Weasley had come as well.  
  
And they had all put a front on so that none of them knew that anything at all had happened in the school with Severus. But of course, Harry and Ron did pull the twins aside to tell them that Sirius had knocked him out though they didn't completely know why; because knew what Lucias had done to her but he had kept his word and not told anyone.  
  
Remus was next to Tonks he was still trying to get the hang of small talk with her, but she seemed to be doing just fine for the two of them.  
  
***  
  
Electra had gone back to work, and didn't spend as much time at the school; she came up on the weekends but stayed at the school on her own during the week. Sirius was glad because she was away from Snape, which they were back to normal after the fight; though Electra was still a little annoyed with Sirius because what he had done but she was coming around.  
  
It had been nearly a month since Sirius had announced that they were going to have a baby, and since she had seen anything of Severus which she was very glad of considering how their meetings were going, he was getting quite scary.  
  
It was a Friday night and Electra had been late home from work again, well she didn't have anyone to come home to because Sirius was at Hogwarts most of the time, and the house seemed awfully big just for her sometimes.  
  
She appeared in the kitchen and put her work down on the table and then walked over to the fridge to get something to eat, but she didn't know what she fancied only that she wanted something to eat. She heard a pop behind her, she smiled to herself as she turned round expecting to see Sirius stood there; but it wasn't him.  
  
Electra stumbled backwards knocking a bottle to the floor, as he walked towards her; he pulled out his wand and cleared up the mess standing only a couple of feet away from her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Electra asked him. "Sirius should be here..."  
  
"No he won't, he's gone to the pub with your brother." Severus told her. "So he won't be back until tomorrow."  
  
"Really." Electra said, moving away from the fridge because she was getting cold.  
  
"Though personally I wouldn't leave you here alone if you were my wife." Severus told her.  
  
"Yes well I'm not your wife." Electra told him.  
  
Severus stepped closer and reached out, Electra moved away from him but he only closed the fridge, and then turned to her.  
  
"I wouldn't hurt you." Severus told her, but Electra still moved away from him which seemed to annoy him even more. "If I degust you so much then why did you...or did you just want to torture yourself some more?"  
  
"I...it isn't like that....it wasn't like that." Electra told him.  
  
Severus stepped forward. "Then what was it? You were just bored because your husband wasn't a wake?"  
  
This time it was Electra who stepped forward and slapped him as hard as she could across the face, he smiled at her and then grabbed hold of her and pulled her forward and kissed her. At first she fought against him trying to break free of him, but then gave into him; he let go of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Electra finally got a hold of her self and broke away from him, but she was still in his arms.  
  
"And that was?" Severus asked her, Electra looked up at him and then lowered her head and tried to push him away. "Why do you keep fighting me?"  
  
"Why do you keep pushing me?" Electra asked.  
  
"Because you want me to, because you want me to break you, because you want me." Severus told her.  
  
"You know you're more like Sirius then you like to admit, because you can be so full of yourself some times." Electra told him, at this he let her go, not liking being compared with Sirius.  
  
"What so that's why you like me?" Severus asked her.  
  
Electra turned around to walk away, but he followed her into the living room; she turned back round and he was right there.  
  
"Severus please just leave." Electra told him. "I want you to leave, and leave me alone."  
  
"I can't do that, I'm not really the type to give up on something that want." Severus told her.  
  
"It isn't me you want; you want to get back at Sirius and Remus." Electra shot at him. "And this is the perfect way, isn't it? You sleep with me, I end up pregnant...and now I..."  
  
"And now what, what?" Severus asked, he stared at her hard trying to read her but he couldn't get anything from her. "You do know, don't you...I mean you do know who the father is right?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Electra shouted at him, going to hit him again; but this time he stopped her and just held her. She looked up at him then lowered her head again against his chest.  
  
"Well this is going to be interesting isn't it?" Severus told her, as she started to cry softly but he couldn't hear her as he let go of her and she collapsed into him as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry...I've ruined everything." Electra said. "I do love him, I know that you don't want to hear that, but I do...I hate what I've done to him, and that I did it with someone who doesn't even care that we've hurt him."  
  
Severus pulled her away. "Of course I care."  
  
"Only because now you've got one over on him, with his own wife." Electra told him.  
  
"I care because what its doing to you, I'm not some heartless monster that everyone thinks I am." Severus told her. "I have a heart and I have feelings, I just don't put them on show like the rest of the world."  
  
"Why because you're afraid of getting hurt?" Electra asked, Severus looked at her. "Is that it really it? You're afraid of opening your heart because you might get hurt, that's the whole point of it taking the risk."  
  
"Well I didn't want to take it, and now that I have look where it's got me." Severus told her letting go of her and walking over to the window.  
  
Electra looked at him for a moment before she walked over to him. "maybe you should have taken it sooner."  
  
Severus looked over at her, but she had already walked away from him.  
  
"It would have ended up the same way of course, and then where would I have been?" Severus said with his back to her.  
  
"Well we'll never know now will we?" Electra told him.  
  
Severus turned back round. "You lot all believe in second chances, give me a second chance to prove to you that I could be all that he is to you and more besides."  
  
"This was your second chance, but like I said you chose it to late." Electra told him.  
  
"I don't think I did, I think that its you this time who's afraid to take a risk with their heart." Severus told her as he walked over to her.  
  
"I did take a risk with heart, I let Sirius back into it and it played off; because now I'm his wife and we have a house together." Electra told him. "But..."  
  
"But I came alone, and seem to be ruining your little dream." Severus spat at her, and then said a little softer. "Or maybe I'm here to open your eyes to the truth."  
  
"I love him, I'm sorry but I do...and now you'll just have to live with it." Electra told him, but he stepped closer.  
  
"What if the child's mine?" Severus asked her. "Will he still want to be you, because I will?"  
  
Electra shock her head stepping away from him. "It can't be yours...and..."  
  
"And you can't be sure of that can you?" Severus said. "I'll be here, for your second chance; just don't be too late."  
  
Severus lent forward and kissed her on the cheek, and then apperated.  
  
(A/N: well, what can I say about that; part from well that was a different side to Severus wasn't it? Anyway thanks for the reviews, but I'm still keeping you all hanging on in there to weather or not Severus is the father, I can't tell you straight away now can I?) 


	24. The Seer

The Seer  
  
It was finally the summer holidays, Electra had booked a couple of days off so that she could spend it with Sirius and Harry; they were all sat outside in the garden with the sun shinning down on them. Sirius had made them all cocktails with no alcohol in them, and a salad to pick at.  
  
Harry was waiting for Ron to come over, because he had said that he would come and stay with them for a couple of days.  
  
"I'm sure that Snape's failed me in my exam." Harry told them. "It's like he was making up for the time he wasn't here at the start of the year or something."  
  
"Don't worry about it; he's been like that with everyone since Christmas." Sirius told him. "Personally I think he's lost it, not that he was ever there in the first place."  
  
"What do you mean?" Electra asked him.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about." Sirius said.  
  
"He's a good man really isn't he, this year did prove that." Electra told him.  
  
Sirius looked over at her and smiled. "I think he's poisoning you again."  
  
"Don't be so stupid, I haven't seen him since I left Hogwarts." Electra told him, Sirius smiled at her and then sat up. "What?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." Sirius said getting up and walking inside.  
  
Harry looked at Electra and then they both looked over at Sirius, Electra stood up to follow him.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute Harry." Electra told him, Electra went into the house while Harry stayed outside wanting to know what was happening. "Sirius what's wrong?"  
  
Sirius turned round and looked at her stood at the door. "I don't know really, it's just every time you do that...it throws me and I don't know where we stand."  
  
"Do what? I don't understand." Electra said.  
  
"You always do that, stand up for him." Sirius told her. "As though it's your job or something to protect him, he can look after himself; and he doesn't care what the hell we say about him."  
  
"And how do you know?" Electra said. "He's a person as well, so that means that he can feel; he just doesn't show it that's all."  
  
"And when did you become such an excerpt on Snape?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"What, Sirius you really..." Electra tried to say but he cut her off.  
  
"I really need to what, just hand you over to him." Sirius shot at her. "It seems to be getting harder and harder, I don't know why but I feel that I've lost you to him; tell be that I'm just being stupid."  
  
Electra smiled at him softly and then walked across the kitchen to him, and wrapped her arms around him and then kissed him.  
  
"I'm yours Sirius, you know that." Electra told him as a signal tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"When I was in there, I used to dream that I lost you to someone like him; I don't know what I would do if that would ever come true." Sirius told her.  
  
They heard a couple of pop in the back garden, and both looked up at one another. They went straight into the garden because they had been told that Ron and his brother's were coming by the Fire. Sirius pulled out his wand, but he didn't need to because there was no mistaking it they were Fred and George but there was no Ron.  
  
"Hey Sirius." Fred said.  
  
"Electra, Mrs Black." George said bowing slightly.  
  
"Hi." Sirius said smiling at the two of them. "So where's Ron?"  
  
"Oh he'll be here in a minute." Fred said off handled.  
  
Then they heard something in the kitchen, they all looked over to the open door and a moment later Ron walked out dusting himself off.  
  
"Are you alright?" Electra asked him.  
  
"OH yeah I'm fine, but I'm not travelling with them two ever again." Ron told her. "They near enough threw me in the fire and could have ended up anywhere."  
  
"Us." Fred said.  
  
"We wouldn't do that." George said.  
  
"Never, not our sort of thing." Fred said.  
  
"But it does sound like fun." George said.  
  
"No it isn't, it's very dangerous the two of you should know better." Electra told them, as they tried to keep straight faces. "Sirius talk to them won't you."  
  
"What? What can I say?" Sirius asked. "I'm not really the person to tell those two what to do considering what I got up to when I was in school."  
  
"Well you're a lot of help aren't you?" Electra said, and then turned back to the twins. "So are you two staying as well?"  
  
"Nope we were just dropping little Ronny off." George answered.  
  
"But we'll stay if you want us to." Fred told her.  
  
"Maybe another time, when we've sorted the other room out." Sirius told them.  
  
"We'll be holding you to that Sirius mate." George told him.  
  
There was another pop by Electra's side, she spun round and was surprised to see a woman stood next to her; she knew her but that wasn't the point. But Sirius didn't know her and pulled out his wand as she grabbed hold of Electra's arm, and her eyes winded and she smiled strangely at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Electra asked her. "Oh and can you let go of my arm, your holding it a little tight?"  
  
"You know her?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Of course I know her, we work together and I know you as well." She told Sirius. "Personally I don't agree with her marrying you." Then she turned back to Electra. "But him I would."  
  
Electra stepped back and quickly pulled her arm away from her, she had forgotten that she was a Seer.  
  
"He is a much better man then Sirius would ever be, you should have stayed with him Electra." She told her.  
  
They were all looking at the woman and Electra wondering what they were talking and who she was.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Electra told her, but she only smiled at her. "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"A small problem and I need your help with it." She told her.  
  
"Dinah, I'm sure that someone else will able to deal with what ever it is; it is my day of after all." Electra told her.  
  
"This is war after all; does anyone really have a day off from war?" Dinah asked her.  
  
"Fine, but not that long." Electra said, and looked over at Sirius. "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"Are you sure you have to go, and you are aloud a day off there are other people you know that I'm sure will help in your place." Sirius told her.  
  
"I won't be gone long promise." Electra told him, and then Dinah grabbed hold of her again and they were gone.  
  
"I don't like her, there's something about her that I just don't like." Sirius told them as he stared at the spot where Electra had just been standing.  
  
"Maybe because she seems a little mad." Fred suggested.  
  
"And she likes touching Electra as well." George suggested, making them all look at him. "Well she did seem to like it."  
  
***  
  
Dinah and Electra reappeared outside of a have see had never seen before, Electra looked over at Dinah to tell her why she was here but she only smiled at her and then started to walk towards the house which Electra followed a little way behind.  
  
"Sirius doesn't know of course does he, or the two of you wouldn't even be together." Dinah said as they walked up the path. "Who would have thought it after what happened to you, with him or Lucias or was it both of them?"  
  
Electra stopped, she hadn't told them everything what had happened they only knew that Lucias had taken Severus' place she never told them and even she wasn't that good of a seer.  
  
"Everyone has a weakness you know that, and we found his." Dinah carried on. "It was quite hard but there it was, something from when he was younger...you!"  
  
Dinah stopped at the front door and pushed it open because it wasn't locked, then she turned back round to Electra.  
  
"You never knew did you, until all this happened but then it was too late because you had already married Black." Dinah told her. "The question your asking yourself now, isn't do you love him; but, who's the father of your child?"  
  
"No...I know who the father is of course, what ever it is you think you know you're wrong about it all." Electra told her reaching for her wand.  
  
"I don't think, like I don't think you'll leave now without finding out who the father is...and you won't let him die in there." Dinah told her.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, I won't let who die?" Electra asked getting annoyed with her statements.  
  
"Deep down I think you know in your heart who the real father is, and that its going to tear you all apart." Dinah told her and then smiled. "This is his home, they came for him but he's still useful it seems thanks to you."  
  
"Severus." Electra whispered.  
  
"Yes, Severus Snape; I'll be seeing you around, just remember we know everything now." Dinah told her. "You should hurry; he hasn't got much time left."  
  
Electra stepped forward with her wand in hand but Dinah apperated out of there leaving her alone, and wondering if she should really go inside; but she had to or she would never forgive herself.  
  
She walked into the house, the pictures were hanging off the walls and there was blood on the wall going up stairs; she looked up and slowly headed up the stairs. There was no sound in the house part from that of her own heart beating twice as fast then normal, she stopped again when she reached the landing and looked at each door wondering which one to go through wondering if he was really up here and if that was his blood. She heard a small mourn and the sound of the strings on a bed, from the front bedroom; she walked over to it and pushed the door open.  
  
There was even more blood on the floor in here and she could see black robes, before she had even seen him she ran over to his side and fell to the floor beside him and pulled him into her arms; he looked up at her barely able to keep his eyes open but her saw her smile at him slightly.  
  
"Severus, you're going to be alright I promise I'll get you to the hospital." Electra told him.  
  
"They know." Severus told her.  
  
"I know they do." Electra told him; she held him tightly and transported them to the hospital.  
  
They took him straight away leaving her to stand around alone and wait for news of how he was. She had been waiting for a bout half an hour when Dumbledore, Sirius, Harry and Ron arrived and all rushed over to her. Sirius took one look at her and then hugged her tightly.  
  
"You're alright, when they told me you were here; god I don't even want to think about it." Sirius told her.  
  
"How's Severus?" Dumbledore asked her.  
  
Sirius let go of her straight away as Electra turned to answer him, only Dumbledore saw the worry in her eyes which even he was surprised to see.  
  
"I don't know, they haven't said anything since they took him, but he seemed pretty bad and seemed to have lost a lot of blood." Electra told them. "Dinah's with Voldermot, I don't know for how long though."  
  
"We knew that the fight would come from all fronts." Dumbledore said calmly. "But I'm sure that Severus will be alright, he is a fighter after all and very stubborn as well."  
  
Electra smiled slightly at what Dumbledore had said.  
  
(A/N: well there you go another chapter aren't I cared to you, well not that cared because I'm still not telling you who the real father is.) 


	25. Magical Ruins

Magical Ruins  
  
Sirius was pacing up and down in front of the door to the hospital wing waiting for Dumbledore to come back out and tell them what had happened, while Harry and Electra sat together quietly. But Sirius was working himself up with ever minute that past, Harry looked at Sirius and then at Electra.  
  
"Sirius please sit down before you wear a hole into the floor." Electra told him kindle.  
  
Sirius stopped and turned round. "What were you thinking, you could have been hurt...again...because of him." And then pointed at the where which lead into the room where Severus was.  
  
Electra stood up and walked over to him; she smiled softly at him and touched his face before she kissed him. "I'm fine, we're both fine." She took his hand in hers and rested it on her stomach and smiled at him.  
  
He smiled at her and then hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, its just that it seems as though he's trying to destroy us or something...I hate the way he looks at you..."  
  
"Don't Sirius it just seems sick him and someone doing it, doing anything." Harry said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Sirius agreed.  
  
"He probably thinks the same about you." Electra told him.  
  
"Why, look at me compared to him." Sirius said, but didn't get to finish because the door opened and Dumbledore walked out.  
  
He walked straight over to Sirius and Electra so Harry jumped to his feet and joined them not wanting to miss anything.  
  
"So...?" Electra asked.  
  
"Is he dead?" Sirius asked, Electra looked him briefly before she turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
"No he is not dead Sirius, but he did lose a lot of blood among other things; he is very weak at the moment." Dumbledore told them. "I have been wondering where should he stay."  
  
"He's not staying with us." Sirius told him firmly.  
  
"Yes I agree, well I should say that Severus would agree to that." Dumbledore said with a small smile.  
  
"He could stay at the order or at the school." Electra suggested.  
  
"Both places are safe yes; we'll leave that up to him." Dumbledore told them.  
  
"He's not staying at my house." Sirius told him, and then thought about it for a moment and smiled. "Then again maybe he should stay at the house."  
  
All three of them look at him as to try and figure out what he was up to, but none of them could.  
  
"Electra my dear, won't you go in and say hello he was asking after you." Dumbledore told her, Sirius near enough growled at him. "And you might as well tell him where he will be staying for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Can't you?" Electra asked.  
  
"I agree with Electra, I don't like him around her; maybe I should." Sirius said.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Sirius. "I don't think that would be a very good idea now do you, we want him to get better. So that's why I would like to send Electra in..."  
  
"Because he likes her." Sirius spat. "Can't he find himself someone else?"  
  
"Electra dear if you don't mind." Dumbledore said ignoring Sirius' outburst, Electra nodded slightly.  
  
She smiled at Sirius before she went through the doors, the room was dimly lit and all the beds were empty part from one; she walked slowly down the room until finally she stopped at the bottom of his bed. She walked slowly over to the chair and sat down in it, she looked at him laying in the bed with his covers pulled round; she couldn't do this. She got up to leave but a hand suddenly grabbed hers.  
  
"Severus." Electra breathed.  
  
"Don't go." Severus asked her.  
  
Electra nodded and then sat back down again as he let go of her and turned over so that he was looking at her.  
  
"I'm glad that you're alright." Electra told him.  
  
Severus smiled at her slightly and reached out to touch her but she moved away from him.  
  
"Thanks to you." Severus told her, he looked over at the door but couldn't see out of it. "I'm glad that you got away from Black to come and see me."  
  
"He's outside with Dumbledore and Harry, they're waiting for me." Electra told him, and he stopped smiling straight away. "Dumbledore sent me in to make sure that you were alright, and to tell you where you'll be staying for the rest of the summer, considering that your own home isn't safe anymore."  
  
Severus tried to sit up even though it hurt to move, Electra got up to stop him but that had been what he had wanted; he grabbed hold of her and pulled her onto the bed. He smiled up at her but she didn't smile back at him, just sat down on the edge.  
  
"Severus, you need to rest." Electra told him. "You'll be staying at the Order, its much safer there."  
  
"At Black's house, I would rather stay in my own house and be attacked again." Severus told her.  
  
"Don't be so stupid." Electra shot at him. "They could kill you."  
  
"I don't that anyone would really care...would you?" Severus asked her.  
  
Severus looked at her when she never answered him, she lent forward and kissed him softly on the cheek and stood up.  
  
"You should get some rest." Electra told him before she turned round and walked back out of the room.  
  
"So what happened?" Sirius asked her as soon as she walked out.  
  
"Not much, I told him where he was staying he wasn't happy about it, said that he would rather stay at his own house." Electra answered.  
  
"Idiot, what has he got a death wish or something?" Sirius said irritated by him, even though he hadn't been the one who had gone in to see him.  
  
Dumbledore left them, going back in to see Severus before he left; while they went back home. The twins and Ron were still there and seemed to have made themselves quite at home and made them all tea.  
  
"What do you think?" Fred asked smiling as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Its wonderful, thank you." Electra told them. "You didn't have to do all of this."  
  
"We know, but we did anyway." George told her. "So are you going to sit down?"  
  
Electra smiled at them and sat down next to Sirius.  
  
***  
  
Sirius sat down at the table and put his feet up, while Severus stood glaring at him trying not to look at anyone else. He heard someone coming down the stairs and over to him, Harry walked round him and sat down facing Sirius and put his feet up as well.  
  
"Sirius, put your feet down it's the dinning table; and Harry you as well." Electra told them, as she took Severus' bag off of him and handed it to Sirius. "I thought you were supposed to be telling him where he was sleeping, he's not sleeping in the kitchen."  
  
"Shame and I was hoping that he was going to cook for us all." Sirius said as he put his feet down and stood up.  
  
"He might poison us." Ron said, trying not to look at him.  
  
"Good point, don't eat anything he makes for us; make a note of that Harry." Sirius told him smiling.  
  
"What ever, just try and behaviour and don't kill each other." Electra told them. "I have some work to do."  
  
"You always have work to do." Sirius told her as he followed her out of the room, and then said over his shoulder. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
Severus turned round slowly and followed them back upstairs, hating every minute he had to spend in the house with him; but at least Electra was going to be there as well so that was a plus.  
  
"You know where I'll be if you want me." Electra told Sirius as she went upstairs first leaving Sirius and Severus alone.  
  
Sirius turned round to Severus. "Right, the rules about staying here."  
  
"I'm not following any of your rules." Severus told him.  
  
"Oh you'll follow this one." Sirius told him. "Stay away from my wife."  
  
Severus smiled at him. "Why do you think I'm competition for you?"  
  
"Of course not, I don't know what you've done to her or if it's still from whatever they did to her; but I'm warning you stay away from her." Sirius warned.  
  
But Severus wasn't smiling anymore; it wasn't because of the warning it was because of what he had said. What if it was the spell they had used on her, what if that was why she thought she felt for him?  
  
Electra walked into the study, and pulled her bag out from under the table, she pulled out a couple of large dusty books and a small cloth bag. She sat down at the table and started to flip madly through the pages, she knew it had to be in here somewhere because she remember it from when she was at school when she studied ruins.  
  
She sent the next half hour searching her old books, but she still hadn't found what she was looking for. She opened the cloth bag and emptied it out on the table in front of her, and moved the ruins around; they didn't mean much, well they didn't mean anything because she wasn't looking for anything.  
  
She stretched because she had been sat down for so long and knocked one of her books to the floor, she slowly bent down and picked it up; and there on the page was what she had been looking for.  
  
Electra quickly picked up the book, and read through it trying to take everything in what she needed to know. This was 90% right, an ancient reading to tell who the father is and what she was having; well she wasn't as bothered about knowing what she was having because she wanted it to be a surprise, but she did want to know who the father was.  
  
She chose the ruins that would best suit Sirius and Severus, and a child if it was theirs; then she placed them back into the cloth bag. She held them close to her chest and then emptied them onto that table.  
  
"Electra, are you busy?" Sirius asked her, as the door opened and she quickly turned round to face him knocking her book over. "Sorry, did I disturb you?"  
  
"No of course not." Electra said, she quickly looked at the table and tried to take in the ruins before Sirius reached her. She smiled to herself and then stood up, and wrapped her arms around Sirius and kissed. "We don't have to stay here tonight do we?"  
  
"No, I was just coming to ask you that." Sirius told her. "I was hoping that we could have some alone time, just you and me...well after Harry's gone to bed of course."  
  
Electra kissed him again and smiled at him. "I can't wait."  
  
(A/N: well look at that, she knows who the father is and so do I of course; sorry but you have to wait a little longer, but there's not much left I think four to six chapters left max. So not much longer to wait, well that is if I can get them written in the next week or so.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, sorry to upset you all, but the story is a bit of a mystery, but you'll find out the truth soon enough; and I agree that Sirius desires some happiness as well.  
  
Well until next chapter.) 


	26. Protectiong Those We Love

Protecting Those We Love  
  
School had started again, Severus had had a terrible summer of course staying at the Black house, even more so when seeing Electra with Sirius and not with him, and she hardly talked to him as well.  
  
Sirius, Electra and Harry though on the other hand had had a great summer together, they had gotten through it without anymore attacks though there had been reports from the order and from the ministry, but none on them personally.  
  
Sirius had gone to Dumbledore on the side to talk to him about Electra, because he was worried about her; he sat in front of his desk while Dumbledore waited patiently for him to talk.  
  
"Its erm...about Electra." Sirius told him.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"Well no...I mean yes...well kind of." Sirius answered. "Its her job, its far to dangerous now, while she's pregnant and especially now that Voldermot has come back and the attacks are becoming more frequent."  
  
"I understand what you're saying Sirius, but I don't understand what you want me to do about it." Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
"I want you to talk to her, she doesn't seem to want to listen to me on this...nor even Remus." Sirius told him. "She'll listen to you, or you could talk to her boss and have him put her on lit duties until afterwards."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him. "She would understand if you talk to her, calmly...both of you. But I will talk to him and see what I can do, but I am not promising anything."  
  
"Thanks Dumbledore." Sirius said relaxing in the chair. "God I didn't think this would be so stressful, but I didn't think that I would really get a second with her, and to have a family of my own as well."  
  
"You are very lucky Sirius, not many have a second chance in life but your first was stolen from you, so you do deserve it." Dumbledore told him. "Make the most of it while you have it."  
  
"I know, and I am; I think I know better then most that everything can be torn away just like that, but it's not going to happen to me again." Sirius promised him. "I won't let anything happened to any of them."  
  
***  
  
Remus was walking down the corridor with Electra at his side; she smiled at him and linked his arm as he smiled back at her.  
  
"So come on Remus, tell me what happened." Electra asked him.  
  
"I'm sure that you already know." Remus told her, and then stopped suddenly. "Did she say it went back?"  
  
"Remus, please she had a great time, so I wanted to know how it went for you." Electra told him smiling. "She really likes you."  
  
"You think so...did she say that?" Remus asked her smiling back not helping him self.  
  
"How could she not, look at you...you're just brilliant she would be a fool if she didn't." Electra told him linking his arm again as they started to walk again. "What about you though?"  
  
"I do like her, I really do." Remus told her. "But how can I love her, how can she love me? I'm a werewolf a monster."  
  
"Don't be so stupid Remus, you're not a monster." Electra told him kindle. "You're a lovely man, and even you are aloud to fall in love and everything just like the rest of us."  
  
"You're too cared for your own good Electra." Remus told her. "Why have I been fooling myself all these years, I could never have what you have."  
  
Electra stopped him. "Right listen here Remus; you can have everything that me and Sirius have if want it as much as we did. And I know that you do, because I'm your sister. And I know that you like Tonks as well, tell her...she knows what you can become but she still likes you that must say something about her, doesn't it?"  
  
"Electra you make it sound so easy and it isn't, nothing is ever that simple." Remus told her.  
  
Electra smiled at him. "Then make it that simple, tell her how you feel and then its up to her; at least then you can never say that you didn't take the risk."  
  
Remus smiled at her slightly and then stepped around her, Electra followed him at his side waiting for his reply.  
  
"I'll think about it." Remus told her.  
  
"I'll ask her to come round to the school then at the weekend and then you can take her out and talk, or have a cosy night in-together." Electra told him. "Don't worry leave it all to me."  
  
Remus didn't answer her or even look at her; he just looked straight ahead worried; wondering what he had gotten himself into. As they rounded the corner they saw Harry stood outside of his class waiting for them, they all smiled at one another once they saw each other.  
  
"So how was your first day back then?" Remus asked him.  
  
"Not to bad, at least I didn't have Snape...sorry Professor Snape...what ever." Harry answered.  
  
Both Electra and Remus smiled at him.  
  
"So where's Sirius?" Electra asked.  
  
"He went to see Dumbledore." Harry told her, and then turned to Remus. "So are you still going out with Tonks?"  
  
"What, what have they been telling you?" Remus asked him.  
  
"It great...I mean the two of you together...you are still together, Sirius said that you were." Harry told him. "He also said a few other things but I won't repeat them."  
  
"Yeah I can just imagine what the other things would be as well." Remus said smiling to himself.  
  
"Yes they are still seeing each other, and I'm going to try and get Tonks up here at the weekend." Electra told Harry. "Remus hasn't made his mind up yet though, so I made it for him. So do you want anything to eat, we're having dinner in our room tonight why don't you join us."  
  
"Not for me thanks Electra, I have things to do." Remus told her.  
  
"Of course, I'm sire that Tonks would love to hear from you." Electra teased, and then smiled at Harry. "So would you like to join us, you don't have to if you don't want to of course."  
  
"No, I'd love to, thanks." Harry said smiling at her.  
  
"Ok then, we'll see you later then Remus." Electra told him as she turned back round with Harry and went up to her room leaving Remus alone.  
  
Electra and Harry went off up to their room to wait for Sirius; Electra opened the door and let Harry go in first. He sat down on the sofa while Electra went through to the bedroom to take her robes off and shoes, by the time she came back through Sirius had arrived and with a large tray full of food.  
  
"I thought Remus was coming as well, he coming up in a bit?" Sirius asked them, as he laid it out on the table.  
  
"No he's not coming." Electra told him as she sat down next to him.  
  
"He's calling Tonks." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Great, I'm glad that he's finally found someone." Sirius said also smiling, but Electra wasn't. "What you're not and you were the one who set them up?"  
  
"It isn't that, it's Remus himself." Electra told him. "Its like he's afraid of letting anyone in, he wants to. It's just..."  
  
"He's afraid that he'll hurt her." Sirius finished. "I know...but it's different this time because Tonks already knows what he is and she still likes him."  
  
"I know, all we have to do is get Remus to see that as well." Electra agreed.  
  
"I don't get it, well not completely anyway." Harry admitted. "He isn't like that with you two or my dad."  
  
"Well, it's different. We learnt to change so that he wouldn't hurt us...and Electra well she's his sister, and could take out any werewolf that came her way anyway." Sirius said smiling. "That was funny; he couldn't talk for over a week. She hit him over the head with something before we could stop her, and then after he was out cold she turns round and tells us that she knows that it's Remus. I think that was the same year that we started to go out weren't it?"  
  
"Yeah it was, because you gave me the necklace to wined Remus up and then you asked me to dance at that thing we had and it kind of went on from there." Electra answered.  
  
Sirius lead over to Harry and smiled. "Snape wasn't happy at all because he had wanted to dance with her as well...though you should have seen her; well I had never really seen her until then. Yeah I had seen her of course, but she was different, she was a woman and a beautiful one at that. Remus weren't happy of course me going out with his little sister, he was very protective of her, well we all were really we all played a part when she came to Hogwarts of course, we would of all done the same for the other."  
  
Harry thought the whole thing over trying to take it all in, but it was kind of hard because the Snape thing kept coming back up which was confusing him.  
  
"Right, Snape likes Electra...so that wasn't just Lucias Malfoy, he really likes her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well yeah, that's why...I don't know we didn't think as much about it because we knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Sirius told him. "Hurt me yeah, but not her...it's not his style. Though Personally I think after what ever they did to him last year that he's lost it, he doesn't even know what's going on...he keeps saying that the two of you have this thing, well that wasn't how he put it, but still."  
  
"That's just...sick." Harry said pulling his face, but Electra didn't say anything about it. "Hey I just had a thought, when are you two going for the scan, you know to see what your having?"  
  
Electra and Sirius looked at one another not completely sure what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh right, they won't do that in the magical world will they." Harry said. "So how do you know what you're having then?"  
  
"Seer's and ruins sometimes work." Electra answered.  
  
Sirius smiled at her. "So is that what you were doing over the summer, I saw you with them out at the house...didn't you used to take it at school or something?"  
  
"Yeah I did." Electra answered. "Do you have twins in your family?"  
  
Sirius almost choked, then looked from Harry to Electra. "Twins?"  
  
"That's what I said didn't I?" Electra said smiling. "I think we have them somewhere in ours, I'll ask Remus about it...though I think it was our Gran she was a twin or her sisters were twins, something like that anyway."  
  
"Oh my god, I'm going to have two children?" Sirius said, and then looked at Harry. "Though it'll be three with Harry, because you'll be like their big brother, looking out for them or cousin what ever you what of course."  
  
"Brother sounds great." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Now don't get ahead of yourself here Sirius, there not always right." Electra told him. "And I couldn't get a reading about the sex, but I think that's because you walked in during. Oh well, it'll be a surprised I don't want to know until then anyway."  
  
***  
  
Remus sat in his office staring at the fire place, debating weather or not to contact Tonks; he wanted to see her of course he did, and after talking with Electra as well. But it kept coming back to the same thing, he didn't want to hurt her, but this was going to hurt her as well. But he thought better like this then as a werewolf.  
  
He stood up and walked over to the fire place and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fire and went over to her flat.  
  
He stepped out of the fire on the other side, and heard something break; he looked around the room but she wasn't in there so it hadn't been him scaring her. He walked through into the kitchen and there she was stood at the sink, clearing up a broken plate.  
  
"Hi Tonks." Remus said pleasantly.  
  
Tonks swung round dropping the plate again, she blushed brightly matching her bright red hair; and then they both bent down together to clear up the mess. Their hands touched and they both looked at each other, Tonks lent over and kissed him, he aloud himself to kiss her back before he moved away and stood up.  
  
"What's wrong Remus?" Tonks asked him.  
  
Remus turned away for a moment before he turned back round to face her. "Tonks, I've thought about this a lot...and I think it's..."  
  
"Don't you dare." Tonks warned him pointing her wand at him. "Electra told me that you can be like this, but I know what you are, and I don't care no matter what you could say."  
  
"Tonks you don't understand." Remus told her.  
  
"Yes I do, you're running away from your feelings." Tonks told him. "You have that potion, so you'll be fine, and if not Sirius can always come around and keep you company...or I could even learn to change into an animal."  
  
Remus shack his head. "You make it sound so easy and it isn't."  
  
"It is; you just don't want it to be that's all." Tonks told him and then stepped forward. "Remus, I...I think I love you...you can't leave me...because erm I think you feel the same way or you wouldn't be doing this."  
  
Tonks smiled up at him as she stepped even closer and kissed him, she pulled away and he smiled down at her, and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I have to know, of myself that I can trust you and trust myself with you." Remus told her.  
  
"You can trust me Remus." Tonks told him.  
  
"Well maybe not to get from A to B without falling or breaking something first." Remus teased; she smiled at him and hit him playfully before he kissed her again.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, and I love you Remus." Tonks told him holding him tightly.  
  
"I...I love you too." Remus told her.  
  
(A/N: I know it didn't tell you anything about who the father was, but it needed to be done, I liked that chapter hoped you all did as well. Thank you for all the reviews you'll find out everything soon enough, but not before I decided but soon.) 


	27. Daddy

Daddy!  
  
It was Saturday morning and Sirius was already up, and it was only 7:45; he was near enough running around the bedroom trying to find all of his clothes. He had everything on part from his trousers, as he was walking past the truck at the bottom of the bed he saw them he grabbed hold of them and started to pull them up, but a little to quickly because he fell over. He quickly looked around the room making sure that no one had seen and carried on pulling them on, though he had to slow down because they weren't getting anywhere.  
  
He looked at his watch, two minutes later as he was getting to his feet and went out through to the other room, but Electra wasn't there.  
  
"Where is she we're going to be late." Sirius said as he walked over to the fire place, a grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, and then stepped into the fire place.  
  
Electra turned over in bed, and stretched out; she did like Saturday's when she could at least get an extra half hour or hour in bed. She pulled the covers up around her and then turned back over facing the door, and saw the clock on the side table, she had to focus to read the time.  
  
She moaned softly when she realised that she should getting up, and then thought that Sirius wouldn't be up this early, so she could have a little bit longer; she was just closing her eyes when she heard someone coming up the stairs.  
  
She pulled the covers over her head as the door opened, and he walked in.  
  
"I'm asleep." Electra told him, as he sat down on the bed and pulled the covers off of her head.  
  
Sirius smiled at her. "Of course you are."  
  
"I can't I have a little longer, technically the appointment isn't until 9 o'clock." Electra told him.  
  
He smiled at her and then sat back on the bed with his feet up, as he put his arm around her pulling her into him.  
  
"Fine we'll just lay here for a little bit, only because I haven't seen you in ages." Sirius told her.  
  
"See that's why I love you." Electra told him smiling back.  
  
"And I thought you loved me because I was great in bed." Sirius said.  
  
"Well I guess there's that as well." Electra teased.  
  
Sirius came back through the fire with Electra, at a more resalable hour for their appointment. Sirius was getting himself all excited again, well Electra tried to keep him calm.  
  
"Electra come on, what ever it is I'm sure it can wait until after the appointment." Sirius told her opening the door for her. "Electra."  
  
"Sirius their not going anywhere." Electra told him holding her stomach and smiling at him. "You're acting like a big kid."  
  
"Well I'm aloud to be excited I'm going to be a dad, who would ever have thought it...me Sirius Black a dad." Sirius said smiling at her.  
  
Electra couldn't help but smile back at him as she walked over to the door, she linked his arm and he closed the door behind them as they made their way up to the hospital wing.  
  
"It was nice of madam Pomfery wasn't it to do this for us." Electra said.  
  
"Well yeah, but she's known both of us for years so I guess its something she wanted to do." Sirius said. "Well she'll have a couple of little Sirius' running around soon, causing trouble."  
  
"I can just see it now." Electra said smiling.  
  
"Have you thought about names yet?" Sirius asked her as they started up the stairs.  
  
"Not really, have you?" Electra said.  
  
"Well I have this two ideas for a boy, not sure though if they're any good." Sirius told her. "There's Marco or Marcus and then there's Travis."  
  
"They're alright, but if you chose for the girl; then I'll chose the girl." Electra told him.  
  
"Deal." Sirius agreed. "So have you got any ideas for a girls name yet?"  
  
"Well, I did get this baby name book it's really good, with loads of nice names." Electra told him. "They're quite a few names that have jumped out that I like the sound of, but I'm just not sure. I'll have to keep looking."  
  
(A/N: if you have any ideas for baby names, I'll be happy to hear them!)  
  
"Well why don't I come back to the house tonight, just the two of us." Sirius suggested. "I'll cook for us, and we can talk about names then, and perhaps have an early night as well."  
  
Electra smiled at him. "Well that sounds like a great idea."  
  
When they finally reached the hospital wing, Electra sat door on the bed while Sirius went to get madam Pomfery.  
  
"Do you believe in the ruin reading?" Sirius asked her. "Because Electra did one, and it said that we were having twins, isn't that great?"  
  
Madam Pomfery smiled at him as she walked over to Electra. "They aren't always right, but 85% of the time they are; so yes I do believe them. So if it did say twins you'll have your hands full their."  
  
"Yeah I know, it's going to be great." Sirius said smiling, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet while Madam Pomfery looked over Electra.  
  
"It'll be sleepless nights, and a lot of hard work." Madam Pomfery told him. "But it is a wonderful thing, and I'm sure that the two of you will be great parents as I've said before."  
  
"Sirius sit down will you?" Electra told him, Sirius smiled at her and then sat down on the chair next to the bed.  
  
"Well everything seems to be fine; you're getting on quite nicely there." Madam Pomfery told them. "You should be due round December, about late December; but the way they're growing you shouldn't be surprised if they come a little earlier."  
  
"Is that alright a Christmas baby?" Sirius asked. "That'll be expensive won't it, birthday and Christmas presents at once...who cares double celebrations."  
  
(A/N: well if you've been reading the story carefully, you should have just worked out who the father is!)  
  
"Well that isn't long off is it?" Electra said. "We're almost in October now, maybe I should start shopping buying stuff; I'm due a bit of time off from work."  
  
"Shouldn't you be finishing now, considering how far gone you are?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I agree with Sirius on this one Electra, being an Auror is very dangerous especially in your conductions." Madam Pomfery told her, Electra nodded slightly.  
  
"I'll talk to him then." Electra told them, leaving Sirius even happier then before.  
  
After they had finished talking with Madam Pomfery they went back down to the school, Sirius was still hungry and he wanted to tell Remus the great news so he went straight down to the Great Hall; while Electra told him that she'll just pop into work to have a word about when she can finish.  
  
But Electra didn't go into work instead she went down to the dungeons to see Severus, she needed to talk to him. She knocked on his office door, but there wasn't an answer so she tried to open it but it was locked. So she went door to his classroom, she knocked on the door again, and again there wasn't answer so she went in again.  
  
There he was sat at his desk, glaring at her stood at the door; she smiled slightly at him as she walked in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Well you were the last person I expected to see." Severus told her. "Unless you've come down to admit that I'm the father, now that you've been to see Madam Pomfery."  
  
"I have come to talk about that, but not what you think." Electra told him as she walked up to his desk. "I found out the dates today, it couldn't have been you."  
  
Severus snapped his quill in half making Electra step back.  
  
"Really, or is that just you saying that to get me off your back?" Severus shot at her.  
  
"Why are you being like this?" Electra said. "It was a stupid mistake. Why do you want these to be yours so badly, I just don't understand?"  
  
Severus stood up and walked around the desk so that he was stood in front of her.  
  
"Is that what you think, that I don't want what everyone else has?" Severus asked. "That I don't want a wife and children? Well you would be wrong, yes I wouldn't have minded, but I guess it's to late now...but when came back into my life and that..."  
  
Electra couldn't believe it, it was as though this was a completely different man in front of her to the one she used to know; he had changed so much. Or maybe he had always been like this and he had always hid it away from the rest of the world not wanting anyone to see him for who he really was.  
  
"So I do understand what you're doing, wanting to protect Sirius by telling him he's the father..." Severus went on.  
  
"But that's just it, I'm sorry...I guess...but he is the father." Electra told him, but Severus shuck his head not believing her. "Why would I lie about something like this?"  
  
"To keep him with you." Severus answered. "Because you're so degusted with yourself after what you did with me, you don't want anyone to know what you did; that you betrayed Sirius with someone like me."  
  
Electra looked away from him, and then turned away. "I wasn't degusted by you, if I was I would have never have done what I did; I was degusted with myself for going it. I love Sirius, I always have even when he was in Azkaban; and now look what I've done to him after everything he has been through."  
  
Severus stepped closer to her. "What about what I've been through?"  
  
Electra turned around suddenly so that they were only a couple of inches apart.  
  
"You brought that upon yourself, even now you do." Electra told him. "Look at you, you've always come across as though you're some evil git; so don't you dare try that one with me."  
  
Severus grabbed hold of her suddenly and pulled her closer, and whispered. "You have no idea what evil really is. And you have no idea what I am, or who I am."  
  
"And that's your own fault as well, never letting anyone in." Electra told him, not trying to pull away from him.  
  
"I...I wanted too, but she would never have even looked at me." Severus told her. "But what about now?"  
  
Severus looked at her for a moment and then lent forward and kissed her softly, she didn't try to fight him off but she accepted his kissed and kissed him back; while her brain was screaming 'what the hell was she doing', she had gone down to tell him that there was nothing and he wasn't the father.  
  
"Let me give you everything." Severus whispered, as she wrapped her arms around him kissing him.  
  
As she pulled back she looked up at him, and gave him one last kiss before she let him go and turned around and walked off.  
  
"I could have given you more then anything you could have dreamed of id you would have only given me a chance." Severus told her before she left.  
  
"I already have what I want." Electra told him over her shoulder.   
  
"Hey maybe instead of Sirius we should call you daddy from now on." Remus said as they walked up the corridor.  
  
"Yeah, how's it going daddy?" Harry teased him.  
  
"Not bad son, how about you?" Sirius said smiling putting his arm around Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I still can't believe that my sister is married to you, and that you're having twins." Remus said as he opened the door to his office.  
  
"Yeah I know, personally I thought it would have been sooner then this; but considering everything which has happened." Sirius said. "I'm just gald that its finally happened."  
  
"I guess I am as well." Remus agreed. "I know that I didn't like it when the two of you started to go out, but I see now that I was just being stupid; because you would never do anything to hurt her, and that if I could have chosen anyone myself it would have been you."  
  
"Thanks mate that means a lot to mean it really does." Sirius told him, and then smiled. "So all we need now is for you to get married and for you and Tonks to start having kids."  
  
"I think you're jumping ahead of yourself there a bit." Remus said.  
  
"I don't think so; what about you Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I agree with you daddy." Harry teased him, both Sirius and Remus started to laugh; it was finally here everything had finally fallen into place for them all.  
  
(A/N: so what do you think, worked out about the father? Well I did tell you, you didn't have that long to wait; but I did want to make you wait it's the whole part of the story making you wait to find things out.  
  
Anyway, I've finally give in and given you what you wanted, though I just hoped that you worked out the real trust about who the father is; hope I didn't upset you all.  
  
Oh, but don't worry there's still a few surprises to come don't worry; I do like my surprises as you must have guessed.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews!!! 


	28. Early Delivery

(A/N: thanks you for your reviews, see that wasn't hard to wait a little bit longer and you worked out the dates right; though poor Severus doesn't believe a word Electra tells him. Story its taken so long to up date but I've been busy this week, with extra hours at work but its finally here. Anyway thanks again, and now on with the story.)  
  
Early Delivery  
  
Electra had taken up shopping, but not really for her but for the twins there wasn't that much time left and they hardly had anything because they had left it so late in getting everything. They still needed cots, some more baby clothes, toys and to decorate the room as well; and they were also still trying to think of names.  
  
Electra had too much time on her hands now, she spent most of it shopping or seeing Tonks, considering that she couldn't see Sirius and Remus as often as she liked because they were at the school. Dumbledore had told her that she could also stay there with them because it was no trouble, which she did most weekends, but decided to stay at the house and try to get as much done as possible, which was made a lot easier because she could use magic.  
  
Tonks went around to the house again, it was Friday night; she arrived in the kitchen but Electra wasn't there. So Tonks walked through to see if she was in the living but she wasn't there either, so she went upstairs she didn't really want to shout through the house, though as she walked along the landing and pushed open the end door she was starting to think that she should have.  
  
"Hi Electra." Tonks said.  
  
Electra had been stood on a stroll trying to hang a pair of curtains or seeing if she liked them in the room, Tonks wasn't so sure; but she ripped the curtains down as she slipped on the stroll.  
  
"Oh are you alright?" Tonks asked rushing over, Electra smiled at her as she helped her straighten up.  
  
"Don't do that again." Electra told her. "What time is it?"  
  
"Oh I'm early, well just a little to make sure that you're ready." Tonks told her.  
  
"Thanks, I just need to...do you think that I need to change?" Electra asked her as she looked down at herself.  
  
"Well erm...that's up to you I guess." Tonks said, which Electra could tell that she was holding back.  
  
"I'll just quickly change; I'll just be a couple of minutes why don't you wait downstairs for me." Electra told her as they walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.  
  
Tonks went back downstairs while Electra went through to her bedroom, to find something to wear but most of her favourite clothes were all too small for her now, so she picked up the larger pair of trousers and a wrap over top and then her robe. She looked around but she couldn't see her shoes and then remembered that she had left them downstairs in the living room, when she had sat down to rest after gong around all the shops.  
  
So she went downstairs and into the living room where Tonks was waiting for her, she sat down on the chair and pulled her shoes on.  
  
"That was quick; I'm never that quick when I'm getting ready." Tonks told her.  
  
"Yes I remember; I'm sure that Remus doesn't mind though." Electra said smiling.  
  
"No he doesn't, he's so sweet and cared and everything." Tonks told her. "You would never guess that he was a werewolf would you? I mean part from the scars, but still you wouldn't have thought of a werewolf still would you, I mean its Remus."  
  
"I know what you mean; it took me a while to get my head around it." Electra admitted. "But it doesn't bother me; it never has because he's my brother and I love him. But...does it bother you?"  
  
Tonks thought for a moment before she answered. "You know I never thought that I would fall for Remus, or that who ever I fell for would be a werewolf, of course you don't think of these things, just like you and everything what happened with Sirius. But I do love him, I really do...but what's worrying me is him."  
  
"I know what you mean, he never likes getting to close...he's afraid of hurting the people he loves." Electra said. "But in pushing them away he hurts them and him self...but this time with you I think its going to be different, I hope its gong to be different."  
  
"Oh it's going to be different; I'm not letting him walk away even if I have to tie him up." Tonks said smiling.  
  
Remus and Sirius were already at the Three Broomsticks and waiting for Tonks and Electra, they had been there for over half an hour, but they had gotten there a little earlier.  
  
"So Moony, what are your plans then?" Sirius asked him as he put his glass down on the table.  
  
"What do you mean, what are my plans?" Remus asked a little confused.  
  
"You know what I mean, you and Tonks." Sirius told him. "What are the two of you, you know?"  
  
"I'm not sure at the moment, I think that we're just going to see how it goes and then go from there." Remus told him. "But..."  
  
"But what?" Sirius asked and then took a sip of his drink.  
  
"I...well...I do want what everyone else has like you and Electra, but can I really have that even with Tonks?" Remus told him. "We've kind of talked about it but not in great detail; though I think that's because of me, I always seem to put it off."  
  
"You're afraid of losing her." Sirius said. "Don't be mate, she likes you we all know that, and I think that even you do."  
  
"That's just it, I can't give her everything that she wants." Remus told him, sitting up and leading on the table. "How can I? I change into a monster once a month, what if we do you know have children; there's always a possibility that they'll be werewolves."  
  
Sirius just stared at him for a moment, this was new to him.  
  
"I'll take that look that you didn't know about that." Remus said. "You know near enough everything about them, and you didn't know that, so that means that neither will she. How the hell am I supposed to tell her?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Tonks asked smiling as she sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Oh nothing important." Remus said quickly.  
  
"You can tell me later then, back at your place." Tonks told him.  
  
Sirius stood up and smiled at them all. "So what's everyone having?"  
  
"I'll have my normal." Tonks told him.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have lemonade." Electra said. "It'll be nice when I can drink again."  
  
Sirius and Remus both smiled at her as they got up and went to the bar to get the drinks, leaving them to talk.  
  
"So what do you think they were talking about before we turned up?" Tonks asked her.  
  
"Not sure, but if its that important I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, unless they're up to something then I'm not sure I want to know." Electra said smiling.  
  
"I know what you mean." Tonks agreed.  
  
The office was in darkness, part from a strip of light coming from the adjoining room; there was a flatter of wings and sheets being thrown back and mumbling as Severus got out of bed and walked over to the window where the owl sat waiting for him to take the letter off of him.  
  
He took the letter off and the owl flew straight back out, Severus slammed the window shut not wanting anymore disturbances; he didn't sleep that much anymore so when he did get some he had to make the most of it.  
  
He opened the letter, but it wasn't written in English but he could read it; but as soon as he had finished reading it he collapsed to the ground.  
  
Sirius turned over and wrapped his arms around Electra pulling her into him and kissed her, she smiled to herself but didn't wake up, which he wasn't bothered about because she was with him and wasn't going anywhere. He just laid there for about ten minutes before she woke up him and smiled up at him, when she realised that he was watching her.  
  
"Am I that interesting when I sleep?" Electra teased.  
  
"Well no not really, but you are beautiful." Sirius told her,  
  
"Well that's alright then." Electra said. "So are you coming with me today or are you taking Harry out?"  
  
"I'm taking Harry out, maybe we could come with you." Sirius suggested.  
  
Electra pushed herself up and smiled at him. "Don't be stupid he's a teenage lad he doesn't want to shop for baby stuff. Have a great day; the two of you desire it after everything."  
  
"We'll do that then, can't say no to you now can I?" Sirius said smiling.  
  
They laid in bed a little longer until finally they both got up with Sirius helping Electra out of bed she had gotten quite big, there wasn't much longer only a month or a couple of weeks depending on how you looked at it.  
  
They both got dressed and then headed off, well Sirius went back to Hogwarts where he was going to have breakfast and then spend the day with Harry and friends and Remus; while Electra had a quick breakfast and then went to Diagon Ally to get started on the shopping and then come back early and put her feet up for a while.  
  
Electra was walking down Diagon Ally there wasn't a lot of people here yet but it was early, give it about an hour or so and then it would be packed out as normal. She went straight to Madam Malkins robes for all occasions, she needed clothes for herself and she also had baby clothes on order to pick up as well.  
  
She pushed open the door and the bell rang over head, a woman walked over smiling at her.  
  
"You're looking lovely, any time now it looks like." She told her pleasantly. "That husband of yours shouldn't let you out of his sight."  
  
"I'm fine thank you, and he's spending the day with Harry, and he doesn't need to watch me every minute of every day." Electra told her. "I can look after myself."  
  
"Your pregnant dear, there's a bit of difference now." She told her.  
  
"Thanks for the warning but I'm sure I'll be fine." Electra reassured her. "So have my things come in?"  
  
"Yes they have, but you should have let me send them out to your house." She told her.  
  
"I wanted to come out myself, and anyway it's only a few clothes, I'm sure that I'll be able to carry them without any trouble." Electra told her.  
  
Electra sorted out the parcels so that she could carry them even though the woman wanted to owl them to her house, but Electra wouldn't hear of it because she was still capable of doing things for herself. She left the shop a while later and bumped into someone on her way out.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" He shut at her, but she knew who the voice belonged to, she was quite surprised to see him here.  
  
"You know you should really learn how to be nice to people." Electra told him pleasantly. "I'm sure that it wouldn't hurt either."  
  
Severus turned round and saw her smiling at her, he hated that she was always so nice even to him after everything that had happened, but he also still loved her; or did he? Did he love her or that she was just something he knew that he could never have, so that was why he felt so strongly for her?  
  
"So now the right welcome would be, good morning Electra, or just hello would have done." Electra told him, he smiled slightly showing how tiered he was. "Or maybe you should just go back to bed, have you even slept recently?"  
  
"What? What is it to you?" Severus shot at her.  
  
"See now this is what I'm talking about, someone asks how you are and you jump down their throat." Electra told him. "You need to relax and perhaps get some sleep."  
  
"And why are you so concerned?" Severus asked. "It's not as though you care, you're with Black and saying that they're his, when we both know the real truth."  
  
"Severus, we've talked about this." Electra said. "I love him, and he is the father. I'm sorry that you don't believe me, but it's true."  
  
"And why should I believe you?" Severus asked her.  
  
Electra looked at him, she was about to say something when she got an odd sort of pain in her stomach, she moved on the spot trying to get in a more comfortable position but couldn't. Severus just stood there waiting fro her answer.  
  
"It doesn't matter, we've been through this more times then I'd like to remember." Electra told him. "I have thing's I need to do." And then there was another, this time she dropped one of her parcels and grabbed hold of her stomach.  
  
"Are you alright?" Severus asked stepping forward. "You're not due yet."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Electra shot at him, Severus smiled at her slightly.  
  
"And you was telling me that I need to work on my temper." Severus told her.  
  
"Funny." Electra said, but they both stopped smiling when she felt another pain. "Severus you don't mind taking us home do you?"  
  
"No, give us them then." Severus told her, and she handed over her parcels.  
  
They both disappeared and reappeared in her living room, Electra sat down on the sofa while Severus took the parcels upstairs.  
  
"Just put them in the baby's room." Electra shouted up.  
  
She heard he walking upstairs and in a couple of the rooms, and hers and then there was nothing, she wasn't going up to him to tell him; but she heard him move on to the next bedroom. And then headed back down, she tried to put her feet up but couldn't and then there was another shot.  
  
"Severus!" Electra shouted.  
  
Severus ran down the stairs and into the living room. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, but they seem to be getting worst maybe I should go to the hospital or maybe you should get Sirius or Remus." Electra told him.  
  
"I'm not getting them." Severus told her.  
  
"Of course you won't, stupid of me to ask." Electra said. "Well at least if it gets any worst I'm going to the hospital, you at least agree to that don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do." Severus told her, standing over her and looking around as though he was looking for something to do. "Erm...do you want anything?"  
  
"Just sit down, unless you wanted anything...if you do you know where the kitchen is." Electra told him. "And try not to break anything."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Severus asked.  
  
"The muggle things in there." Electra told him.  
  
Electra sat there for about half an hour and hadn't felt anything else, severus had made him a cup of tea but had stayed as far away from the muggle things as he could; and was now watching her or pacing the front room. Electra got up suddenly so Severus rushed over to her.  
  
"I'm going to the loo, nothing else." Electra told him.  
  
"Right." Severus said, as sat back down as she went upstairs.  
  
She didn't come back down though, Severus was looking around the room disliking it every second that past even more then the last; wanting her to come back downstairs. He finally stood up and walked slowly up stairs.  
  
"Electra, where are you?" Severus asked her.  
  
"I'm in the bedroom." Electra shouted, Severus went along and pushed open the door there was Electra laying on the bed. "Maybe I should go to the hospital."  
  
"Why? Have the pains come back?" Severus asked.  
  
"Well kind of, and because my waters have broke." Electra told him.  
  
Severus just stood there staring at her, as she sat up.  
  
"Can you pass me that bag behind you?" Electra told him. "And after I've got to the hospital go tell Sirius, please Severus."  
  
But he never answered her.  
  
They arrived at the hospital together, he wanted to go through with her but of course she wouldn't let him and told him to go get Sirius; he left not telling her again if he would do as she asked.  
  
Severus apperated in the village scaring a couple of students as they past with his sudden appears, he turned round and walked straight over to the pub which was going to be his first stop and then the joke shop, he knew that he was going to be in either of those places.  
  
He walked into the pub and door hit the wall, everyone looked up and over as Severus walked across the room and stopped at Sirius' table.  
  
"And what do you want?" Sirius asked him as he looked up at him.  
  
"Personally I don't know why I'm here, but Electra asked me to get you; she's at the hospital." Severus told him.  
  
"What!" Sirius said jumping to his feet.  
  
"It seems as though she has gone into labour early." Severus told him.  
  
Sirius turned round and looked at Harry and his friends and Remus, Remus was already on his feet.  
  
"So what are we waiting for?" Remus said, as Harry stood up as well.  
  
"Can I come as well?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Yeah course." Sirius answered. "We better Floo over there soon as."  
  
They all walked past Severus who was still glaring at Sirius, not that anyone noticed of course because they were all excited about Electra having the twins.  
  
Sirius stood up and sat back down, they had been waiting for over six hours and still nothing. Harry had just come back with something to eat for them both, when Remus was getting Sirius to sit down and to stay calm. They heard running down the corridor.  
  
"Remus! Remus!" Tonks shouted as she ran up to them, she flung her arms around Remus and they both almost fell over while Harry tried not to laugh at them.  
  
"We haven't heard much since we got here over six hours ago." Sirius told her.  
  
"Well it can take along time." Tonks told him.  
  
Harry was started to fall asleep, he head fell onto Sirius' shoulder, he looked down at him and then over at Remus and Tonks curled up together; shame. This reminded him of when they were waiting of news of Lily with Harry, but this time it was him who was going to be the father, and to twins.  
  
It hit him for the first time, that he was going to be a father in no time at all, was he really ready and for twins as well?  
  
The door opened at the end of the corridor, and a doctor walked out and over to them.  
  
"Mr Black?" He asked.  
  
Sirius got up straight away waking Harry who also jumped to his feet.  
  
"Congratulations you have to healthy twins, a boy and a girl." He told him.  
  
Sirius stood there for a moment, before he lunged forward and hugged him and then hugged Harry.  
  
"Remus, wake up; I'm dad! I'm a dad!" Sirius shouted at him as he shuck him awake. "She's had twins, a boy and a girl."  
  
"So I'm an uncle then." Remus said as he stood up. "My little sis, a mum."  
  
"Do you want to go through to her?" the man asked them.  
  
"Yeah course." Sirius said smiling and bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.  
  
They followed the doctor through, and went into the second room of the right; Sirius saw her straight away sat on the bed holding two bundles, he walked over to her and smiled at the three of them and then looked down at his twins.  
  
"They're beautiful just like their mum." Sirius told her and then kissed her, Electra smiled up at him and as he lead over she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"They were worth the wait." Electra told him.  
  
"Of course they were." Sirius agreed as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
(A/N: well that's it for another chapter, sorry you didn't find out their names but I'm still not completely sure what to call them; but I'll figure something out, hopefully have the next chapter done soon.) 


	29. Full Moon

(A/N: thank you everyone for your reviews! Really glad that you liked that, thanks for the name help, hopefully I've got them now. Not long left now. PS, you may need tissues for the next two chapters.)  
  
Full Moon  
  
Remus knocked softly on the hospital door, and then pushed it open; Electra sat up and smiled at him and had to stop herself from laughing when she saw what he was carrying.  
  
"This was Tonks, Hermione and Ginny's idea." Remus told her as he put the over sized bear on the bottom of her bed.  
  
"Of course it was." Electra said smiling.  
  
Remus smiled at her and then walked over to the other side of the bed, and looked into the cot where they were both sleeping peacefully.  
  
"So decided on any names yet, it has been two days?" Remus asked her.  
  
"Sirius is choosing the boys name; he hasn't come up with anything." Electra told him. "Every time he thinks of a name, he changes his mind saying that it doesn't sound right."  
  
"So have you decided on a girls name yet then?" Remus asked.  
  
"I went through the baby name book about half a dozen times, but yeah she has a name, it's on the band." Electra told him. "We told them last name, I'm surprised Sirius didn't tell you."  
  
Remus carefully turned the pink band so that he could see the name; he smiled to himself and then gently kissed her on the head.  
  
"Hello Isabel I'm your uncle Remus." Remus told her. "Your dads taking his time deciding on a name for your brother, I'm sure he'll come up with something before your eighteenth."  
  
"Well he did say he'll try." Electra told him. "Oh and he said that Dumbledore and McGonagall was coming today as well, so hopefully he would have thought of a name before they arrive."  
  
"Here's hoping." Remus agreed.  
  
Remus sat down on the end of the bed, he looked back at the twins and then at Electra who seemed to know that he wanted to talk to her but didn't as well, so she just watched him until he decided that he wanted to talk to her. After a couple of minutes, he turned back to her.  
  
"Can you not do that?" Remus asked her.  
  
"Well if you tell me what's on your mind then I won't." Electra told him.  
  
"There's nothing on my mind." Remus answered.  
  
"Remus, I'm your sister so don't use that one with me I know you remember, so tell me." Electra told him.  
  
Remus turned away from her again and then slowly looked back at her.  
  
"It's them and Tonks." Remus told her. "I never realised how much she liked children."  
  
"Oh, so you haven't talked about that then?" Electra said.  
  
"No, how the hell can I?" Remus said. "Oh by the way, if we have any kids they're going to be werewolves just like me."  
  
"Cute and cuddly." Electra teased, he looked very serious at her. "Sorry Remus, but you know that you'll have to talk to her about this if the two of you are serious. She accepted you being a werewolf, maybe she won't mind. I wouldn't...but I grew up with you so it's different."  
  
"You say that now, but if it really happened things would be different." Remus told her standing up. "Mum and dad changed remember, they tried they really did, but it was too much for them especially when I got older. I don't know how I would have gotten through school if I didn't have my friends, and if you didn't stand by me."  
  
"I'm different, and so is Sirius you just said so yourself." Electra told him softly. "Everyone deals differently, but I think that Tonks could handle it don't you deep down? Talk to her before you do anything stupid Remus, I mean it; you'll only regret it if you don't."  
  
There was another knock at the door, Remus quickly turned round as the door opened; Electra sat up smiling brightly as Sirius walked followed by Harry Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
"Hi, they stand that I'm fine and I can leave today." Electra told him.  
  
"That's great." Sirius said smiling back at her.  
  
"Only if you have a name for your son." Remus told him.  
  
"He's got one." Harry told them brightly.  
  
"I said it was a surprise." Sirius told him.  
  
Electra and Remus laughed, as McGonagall and Dumbledore walked round to have a look at the twins, they bent over so that they could see them; they were both awake now so McGonagall held Isabel and Dumbledore held their son.  
  
"They have their mother's looks." Dumbledore told her.  
  
"And hopefully her sense as well." McGonagall said.  
  
"That's a point isn't it; I'll have to teach them everything I learnt about Hogwarts and a few things beside." Sirius said thoughtfully.  
  
"I think you should start with a detention plan now, if they're going to turn out like you." McGonagall teased.  
  
"We weren't that bad." Sirius said defensively.  
  
"Of course, if you've finished lying how about a name for your son." Electra told him.  
  
"I have a name for him." Sirius told her, he walked over to Dumbledore's side. "So little mate, how do you like...Travis?" He giggled up at Sirius, who beamed back down at him. "He loves it, what do you think?"  
  
Electra just smiled him at him.  
  
Electra packed her things away while Sirius and Remus played with Isabel and Travis (A/N: hope you like the names.) and Harry waited outside with Dumbledore and McGonagall, they were to go back to the school; Sirius wanted to show them all off. Dumbledore agreed straight away, very pleased to have them all at the school, and told them that they can stay as long as they like.  
  
Dumbledore opened the doors to the great hall, it was dinner so it was quite full of students and also the teachers were there, though they had been told that Sirius and Electra were coming back with the twins as well.  
  
As soon as Madam Pomfery and Madam Hooch saw them come up they up were and out of their seats almost running towards them, they crowded around so that they could have a look at the twins.  
  
"They're lovely." Madam Pomfery.  
  
"I have images that they're going to turn out just like Sirius, should be fun teaching them." Madam Hooch said smiling.  
  
"That isn't so bad is it?" Sirius said.  
  
"So what are they called?" Madam Pomfery asked.  
  
"Isabel and Travis." Electra answered.  
  
"Oh...that's lovely." Madam Pomfery said smiling.  
  
Severus was in an even worst mood then normal not that anyone cared of course why he was, because most were excited about Sirius and Electra having twins and that they were staying at the school. Though the only thing that did get the attention some was that Severus was also taking his bad mood out on the Slytherin's, which was a first for him and any head of Slytherin.  
  
Severus was sat in the great hall with two empty seats either side of him and then the rest taken, it was as though no one wanted to sit near him, and he had to listen to everyone else going on about Sirius being a dad; though he still didn't believe that they were his and never was.  
  
"Hey it'll be your turn next Moony." Sirius told him.  
  
"I don't know...I still haven't talked to her about that, I don't think I should." Remus told him.  
  
"Of course you should, she'll be fine about it." Sirius reassured him.  
  
"You and Electra keep saying, but..." Remus started but Sirius cut him off.  
  
"Remus mate, take the chance, if you don't then you'll just regret it and I'm sure that Electra said the same thing so why don't you listen to us for a change." Sirius told him. "You did about starting to go out with Tonks in the first place, so why not about this."  
  
"Because this is so much more." Remus answered. "And anyway, I don't even know if we're that serious; we haven't even been going out that long."  
  
"Then talk to her, if you don't talk then you don't know what's going on then do you?" Sirius told him as Severus stood up to leave, Sirius turned round briefly because he needed to ask him something but he walked away too quickly. Remus and Sirius both looked at each other and then carried on talking, they could always get it in a little while there was still a bit of time left.  
  
Severus walked down between the tables and out down the stairs into the entrance hall when an owl flew through the open doors and dropped a letter at his feet, he bent down and picked it up and opened it because it was addressed to him; there were only two words inside.  
  
Its time.  
  
Severus didn't understand what the letter was about; he was just about to tear it into pieces when everything went black. But he was still on his feet but his eyes were glazed over.  
  
He took out his wand and pointed it at the doors, and blasted them open. Everything went silent up in the great hall for a moment, and then panic started to spread through the students as the teacher made their way through the crowd.  
  
Severus stepped aside as a dozen wizards in black robes charged into the entrance hall, they all looked at him briefly as they past him and made their way into the school separating into groups as they went different ways, with more joining them.  
  
Four robed wizards charged into the great hall with their wands held out, McGonagall was in front of Sirius and Remus; the spell hit her in chest spending her flying in the air and landing hard on the Ravenclaw table. Sirius and Remus had their wands out in a flash, the man who had cursed McGonagall threw through the air a crushed into the wall and fell to the floor and never got back up again.  
  
Lavender and Hermione ran over to McGonagall to see if she was alright while the rest of the teachers went after the Deatheaters, the Ravenclaw's were gathered around her as well.  
  
"She's still breathing." Hermione said, as she softly turned her face which had a large cut and was bleeding down the side of her face.  
  
The last to come through the great doors, were Voldermot and Peter who looked around quickly hoping not to run into anyone he knew; they walked over to Severus who was still stood there.  
  
"What is the password to Dumbledore's office?" Voldermot asked him.  
  
"Whizzing Weasley's." Severus answered tonelessly.  
  
Voldermot's lips curled into a smile as he walked up the stairs, and heard the commotion coming from the great hall and the screaming from above.  
  
Ron stood at the door careful not to be seen, not that anyone had come up that far yet; as Harry and Electra rushed around the room.  
  
"Harry Ron the two of you stay here, and be safe." Electra told them. "harry..."  
  
"I'll keep them safe." Harry reassured her.  
  
She turned round to face him. "Don't die trying though...I'll be back as soon as I can and don't let anyone in part from, well you know who you can let in. But don't just let them in, they could be anyone remember."  
  
"Ok that makes things harder doesn't it?" Ron said, as Electra walked over to the door.  
  
She looked back at them both before she turned round and closed the door and locked it, they both looked at each other and then went through to the bedroom.  
  
"So what now, we just wait in here?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Well what else can we do, I can't just leave them." Harry told him.  
  
"What about Hermione, she's down there, just like everyone else is." Ron said pacing up and down the room.  
  
"She'll be alright, Sirius and the other's won't let anything happen to her." Harry reassured him.  
  
Voldermot walked along the corridor with Peter trying to keep up with him, all the time looking out for people, but they never saw anyone on their way. Voldermot stopped in front of the gargoyle, he knew that Dumbledore must still be up there or he would have seen him by now; he knew this was the only way out of the office well unless if he had a Portkey then he could get out, because the Floo network to the school had been cut off that morning.  
  
"Whizzing Weasley's." Voldermot said, the gargoyle started to move upwards but he didn't get onto the steps, but waited until he couldn't see the gargoyle and then blasted the steps apart; the whole stairwell crumbled sending up a dusty smoke.  
  
Voldermot smiled slightly as he turned around and carried on walking, now that was done he can carry on with why he was really there.  
  
The student's had been told to stay in the hall and not let anyone inside, but of course not everyone did as they were told; well it was mostly everyone who went to the DA meetings who decided that they weren't going to just stay in there and do nothing. Hermione and Lavender made sure that McGonagall was alright and then they went off with the group, with Neville right behind them.  
  
Ginny was walking in front with Dean and Seamus, Hermione saw someone in the entrance hall as she was looking around; she didn't go down to see who it was because she could just make out from where she was.  
  
"Snape's down there." Hermione told them. "He's just standing there, doing nothing. Do you think that they did something to him?"  
  
"Oh god, twice." Dean said. "Personally I thought that no one could ever get him, but twice; how the hell are we going to do if they can get him and McGonagall?"  
  
"Relax and same calm." Ginny told him. "It doesn't help if you panic."  
  
"I'm not panicking." Dean told him, holding his wand out in front of him.  
  
"Maybe you should, there's Dumbledore's office." Seamus told them. "McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore, we've only got Lupin, his sister and Sirius left; unless you're going to count the other teachers, what the hell can they do compared to them."  
  
"Right we need a plan." Hermione told them.  
  
"So what is it?" Dean asked her, turning around. "Come on, you should be good at this sort of thing."  
  
"I'm thinking, and by the way this isn't what I normally do; just once and that a spare of the moment thing." Hermione told him. "And it was Harry's idea, where are they anyway, I do hope they're both alright."  
  
Sirius and Remus ran up the corridor, Remus making sure that he didn't pass any of the window's he couldn't afford too, though Sirius didn't seem to notice or wasn't bothered. They heard screaming and shouting up ahead, they looked at each other briefly before they carried on and then charged into the classroom where the noises were coming from.  
  
There were severally student's and a Deatheater trying to hex them but wasn't really having much luck, Sirius stepped forward; but Remus stumbled backwards out of the classroom as a ray of moon light touched him.  
  
"Remus...what's wrong?" Sirius asked distractedly, but Remus never answered him only kept moving farer and farer away from them. Sirius preformed the full body curse, and then tied him up just encase, and went after Remus who was trying to get away from.  
  
But Remus wasn't looking where he was going and backed straight into the wall and the window, the night and full moon shun down on him. Now Sirius understood but he just stood there glued to the spot as he watched his best friend change into a werewolf, even more horrified when he realised that he hadn't had the potion that night.  
  
"Sirius...Remus!" Tonks shouted as she rounded the corner, she almost fell over when she saw Remus well when she saw the werewolf in his place.  
  
He looked at Sirius and then at Tonks, and charged for her with Sirius running after him; but Sirius never got to them in time as Tonks fell to the ground with a piecing scream. Sirius fell to the ground as well as though in defeat, but when he looked up Remus wasn't tearing at Tonks but at a man in black robes behind her. Sirius quickly got to his feet, and ran over to Tonks who was still shaking of floor, he pulled her to her feet and as quickly and quietly as they could made their way away from there.  
  
"He could have killed us." Tonks said holding onto Sirius tightly.  
  
"He wouldn't do that." Sirius tried to say as reassuringly as he could, though deep down he had always believed that he could, but times where different and Remus defiantly seemed different. "He was protecting us, you...he wouldn't hurt us...but we'll still keep our distance."  
  
"Thank god for that." Tonks said, but then stopped him suddenly. "This was it wasn't it, this is going to push him over the edge and away from me from us all after tonight?"  
  
Sirius just nodded slightly he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.  
  
Electra ran down the stairs to the main school, she hadn't come across any of the Deatheaters so far only a couple of students who she had told to keep together and hide; as she turned the corner to go down another flight of stairs there was a cloaked man stood on them blocking her way. She stopped with her wand held out in front of her, and then slowly started to walk towards him; but she was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled back up the stairs, she struggled against him but he was much stronger then she was. He knocked her into the banister, making her drop her wand it fell through the gaps and onto the stairs of the next floor.  
  
"Oh poor defenceless Electra brings back memories doesn't it?" He whispered into her ear.  
  
They both stopped struggled when they heard an howl at the bottom of the stairs, they all looked down waiting for it to show itself, but Electra already knew who it was. She closed her eyes for a second, and then opened them again in time to see him walk around the corner.  
  
"Remus!" Electra shouted, but the man slapped his hand over her mouth and moved as quickly as he could up the stairs with her.  
  
He looked up at them and then slowly started walking up the stairs; the other man tripped and crawled backwards up the stairs. Remus pounced, the man screamed covering his face, but of course that was no use. Remus tore him to pieces; after he was finished he looked up at Electra and the other man and carried on up the stairs for them.  
  
The man pushed her forward into him and then turned and ran, Remus knocked into her with that much force that she fell over the shoulder of the banister; she fell onto the next flight of steps with aloud thud. Her blood started to slowly flow out from beneath her. The man above her could be heard screaming but she couldn't hear.  
  
Sirius raced through the corridor's with Tonks at his side, they had already dealt with a couple of Deatheaters and they knew there were more, he heard a group of foot steps coming towards them. They both started to slow as they turned the corner, but were revealed to see that they weren't Deatheaters.  
  
"Hermione I told you to stay in the great hall." Sirius told her.  
  
"But..." Hermione started and then realised that Remus weren't with them. "Where's?"  
  
"He's is other self at the moment." Sirius answered, knowing what the question was going to be.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said, and then was pushed to the ground by someone behind her and heard Lavender scream behind her. Hermione looked up and saw Draco looking down at her and then he was pulled to his feet, she could hear Sirius shouting something but she couldn't make out what it was; and then she felt someone grab hold of her as she tried to struggle against who ever it was.  
  
"NO!" Sirius shouted as he reached out for the two of them, but it was two late they were gone.  
  
"They have Portkey's, how are we supposed to stop them if they have Portkey's?" Tonks asked, but Sirius wasn't really listening to her.  
  
Then something seemed to come to him and he ran as fast as he could but he knew it wasn't fast enough so he changed into his dog form.  
  
Ron was moving the furniture in front of the door, while Harry threw books off the shelves wondering if there was anything in any of them that could help them, he knew if Hermione was here then she would have found something and would be shouting at him for throwing them on the floor.  
  
"Harry they're going to break through, it's only a matter of time." Ron told him, Harry stopped what he was doing and helped Ron move the sofa in front of the door.  
  
"We have to stop them." Harry told him. "Or find another way out of the room."  
  
"Shame we didn't have our broomsticks on us." Ron said.  
  
"That's it; we could call them to us." Harry suggested.  
  
"They're not going to come flying through the window; they'll want to come through the door, when they come through so will all those Deatheaters outside that door." Ron told him, with more banging from outside and now there were screaming.  
  
They both looked at each other, neither of them knew what it was and neither of them wanted to know either.  
  
Sirius was running up the stair's, when he saw a body laying on them and blood dripping down the stairs, his pace slowed as he approached it and changed back. He sank to his feet as he shakily reached out and turned her over, he took everything in at once as he looked down at her lifeless body; the large cut down the side of her face bleeding and her hair mated with dried blood. Part of him didn't want to touch her, he didn't want to feel her to feel the cold skin telling him that she was dead; but he didn't have control over his own hand as he touched her face and the tears spilled down his face. But her skin wasn't cold, well not that cold she was still alive, he bent down and kissed her softly.  
  
"I'll be back I promise." Sirius whispered, and then he stood up and carried on leaving the woman he loves his wife behind, hoping that she'll still be alive when he returns.  
  
Sirius walked up the steps, not daring to look back when he reached the top he started to run again along the corridors and the stairs, on the next flight of the stairs above where he had found her there were two bodies; he didn't stop to see who they were because he knew from their black robes who they were, but he also knew how they had died as well.  
  
He wasn't looking forward to what was going to meet him as he went farer up.  
  
Voldermot walked around the corner to the screaming and howling, no one heard what he said but Remus went flying into the wall dropping the man out of his grip, he crawled away holding his arm tightly. Remus tried to get back to his feet but he flew back into the wall, the bricks above him crumbling down onto him.  
  
Voldermot walked straight past his dead followers and stood in front of the door they had been trying to get inside, with one wave of his wave the door flew over the furniture behind it flying across the room crushing to the ground. He walked in with Peter and two cloaked men behind, there wasn't anyone in the room; they walked through into the bedroom.  
  
"We meet again Harry Potter." Voldermot said.  
  
Harry stood defensively in front of the cot with Ron at his side, they both had their wands held out in front of them; and they both knew that they didn't really stand a chance against Voldermot and two Deatheaters; well they weren't really sure if they classed Peter as a completely feat.  
  
"How noble." Voldermot said. "But this can be easy, all I want...is you and the twins and I won't kill your prefectic little friend who dare challenge me."  
  
They both stood their ground.  
  
"What do you want with them?" Harry asked.  
  
"Maybe you should have asked that question to Electra and Severus while they were still alive." Voldermot answered.  
  
"What? You're lying they're both still alive, you couldn't kill them." Harry said, though his heart was sinking at the thought of them both being killed, even Snape.  
  
"How touching." Voldermot said. "Wormtail, get them now!"  
  
He nodded and then stepped forward; Ron pointed his wand at him while Harry kept his trained on Voldermot.  
  
"You don't have to die here boy, you can always join me." Voldermot offered.  
  
"Never!" They both shouted together.  
  
Wormtail rushed at Ron; knocking him off balance they both fell backwards Wormtail dropped something into the cot as he grabbed hold of the side and tried to keep hold of them all at the same time. Harry turned round to try and grab hold of Ron, but he was pulled away from behind.  
  
Sirius ran around the corner he saw the bodies outside of his room and a man crying holding his arm and then he saw Remus under the rubble, but there wasn't any time he ran into his room the furniture every where and into his bedroom. There was Voldermot holding Harry, and the Deatheaters pulling something out of their robes; he charged at Voldermot knocking them all to their feet.  
  
"Get the hell away from them." Sirius shouted as he punched him in the face as they rolled across the floor.  
  
"I have quite enough for now, but I'll be back for you...well I should say that you'll come to me." Voldermot said as he pushed himself up and was touched on the hand and disappeared.  
  
"NO!" Sirius shouted punching the air where he had just been, he looked at Harry making sure that he was alright but Harry wouldn't look him in the face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"They took them, and Ron." Harry whispered, not daring to look up at Sirius.  
  
"They've taken more then them." Sirius told him getting to his feet; he helped Harry to his feet and then walked back out closely followed by Harry.  
  
Sirius bent down and grabbed hold of the man, and threw up against the wall.  
  
"Where the hell have they gone, and what his plan!" Sirius demanded, but he didn't answer so he punched him in the face and again, but he still didn't answer. He looked down at the mans arm and then over at Remus, he could see now that he was still breathing. "Well if you won't tell me, then I can always wake my friend up there."  
  
"What no, don't do that." The man said quickly. "I'll tell you what ever you want to know." The man told Sirius everything he knew as quickly as he could, Sirius prompted him from time to time by moving him closer to Remus, knowing that he wasn't going to wake up at time but the man didn't know that. "Harry take him up to the hospital wing, make sure he doesn't go anywhere."  
  
"Right." Harry said, pulling him along.  
  
Sirius ran back down the stairs as though his life depended upon it, well his kind of did as did hers. He almost fell down the steps as he stopped next to her slipping on the blood, he softly lifted her up into his arms and carefully and as quickly as he could took her up to the hospital wing.  
  
(A/N: so sorry, but I'm leaving it there, I'm sure that you can wait a little bit longer.) 


	30. The Last Stand

(A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. This is it!)  
  
The Last Stand  
  
Sirius was walking up and down the hospital wing, seeing to everyone trying to find out who was alright and who wasn't, and who had been taken. But there was only one person who hadn't been accounted for one way or another, Dumbledore; they couldn't get to his office to see if he was in there and it seemed like he couldn't get out if he was in there.  
  
As he was passing Electra's bed he heard her move, he almost ran over to her side. She opened her eyes and looked up at him; he smiled down at her and then kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I told you not to do that to me again." Sirius told her, she smiled at him but she was still really sore, everywhere.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Electra told him. "Remus, how is he?"  
  
Sirius looked over to the next bed behind her, Electra tried to turn over but it hurt her to much, then she saw McGonagall in the next bed to her.  
  
"Is she alright?" Electra asked. "What about Harry, Ron the twins?"  
  
"I'm alright." Harry said as he sat down on the end of her bed but out of her eye line.  
  
"Remus, well he's sleeping and I'm not looking forward to telling him everything what happened." Sirius told her. "McGonagall, she's going to be alright after an awful lot of rest; just glad that I don't have to tell her that as well...Ron well...erm...they took him..."  
  
Electra just looked up at him, he looked ready to break down but she knew that he wouldn't not here not with all these people around.  
  
"I told Molly and Auther, their here...god I thought she was going to kill me...but she just broke down...I would have preferred it if she would have hit me shouted at me anything...but that it was so much worst." Sirius told her. "Dumbledore is still missing, so is Snape. Quite a few of the students...they took Draco, he tried to help Hermione...they took them both...after...they've taken Tonks as well."  
  
"I don't believe it." Electra said breathlessly, not completely taking in that he hadn't told her about the twins.  
  
"They took them, I'm so sorry." Harry said suddenly getting to his feet and walking around so that she could see him. "I'm so sorry I let you both down, he took them with Ron; I should have done something to stop them, but..."  
  
"Harry it's not your fault." Sirius told him.  
  
"But it is...I should have done something more to stop them." Harry said.  
  
"And what, got taken as well?" Sirius shot at him. "Harry I've lost to many people I care about, do you honestly think that we want to lose you as well?"  
  
"Well no...but..." Harry tried to explain.  
  
"Harry, we care about you as well, we don't want to lose you." Electra told him.  
  
"Harry sit down." Sirius told him, and then he turned back to Electra. "Do you know there's one thing about that, that I just don't get...why would Voldermot want them?"  
  
"Wait a minute, I think I remember something." Harry said thoughtfully, as Electra tried not to look at either of them. "I Think he said something, ask Electra and Severus...I don't know what it means."  
  
Sirius looked at Electra as though she would know the answer, but she tried to look as puzzled as she could she worked quite well, and looked like she was in pain as well.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sirius asked her, she nodded slightly. "Well?"  
  
"I don't know." Electra answered. "The only thing I can think of is that seer woman, remember from the summer? Maybe she read me wrong, she did get very excited about something."  
  
"That's it, they haven't a clue what they're doing, so now she's given Voldermot some stupid information." Sirius said, as though this answered everything. "She probably even told him that Snape was the father... now that would be the most stupidest thing ever wouldn't it? Because you and him please like that would ever happen...and that other thing doesn't count of course."  
  
"Of course, stupid." Electra said, but a little too obvious.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked staring at her. "It is stupid right?" Then he shock his head. "God what the hell am I thinking, of course you wouldn't...sorry Electra you know how it is, it's been like hell."  
  
"Of course." Electra said.  
  
"You should rest." Sirius told her, as Harry got to his feet. "We're checking on Dumbledore's office again, and then planning on how we're going to get everyone back and finish this once and for all."  
  
This time it was Harry who looked away, because he knew more then anyone what that means, only one of them can walk away from the finally battle; it was going to be him or Voldermot this time.  
  
Sirius bent down and kissed Electra, before he left with Harry; Electra just watched him walk out of the hospital wing. She couldn't believe that she had gotten away with it again, she just didn't know why she did; why didn't Sirius want to believe that she would do something like that? God even she still can't believe that she did it. But thinking about, she doesn't know why Voldermot would want her twins, even if he knew that Severus wasn't the father, or even if he thought that he was; it just didn't make sense.  
  
Sirius walked down the corridor with Harry just behind him, they both stopped outside of Dumbledore's office and looked at the rubble.  
  
"Harry..." Sirius said.  
  
"I'm fine." Harry said.  
  
"Of course your not." Sirius told him, turning round and standing directly in front of him. "Dumbledore told me, because he knew that you wouldn't tell me...though I would have preferred to have heard it from you...well what I'm trying to say is that, well I won't let you die. Not because I'm supposed to say that because I'm your godfather and your fathers best friend, but because I care for you...like family...kind of like my own son or brother...does that sound alright?"  
  
Harry looked up at him and then hugged him, Sirius just stood there for a moment before he hugged him back.  
  
"That sounds just fine, I feel the same way, you're the only family I've ever really had...I don't know what I would do if I lost you as well." Harry told him.  
  
"We should really talk more shouldn't we?" Sirius said smiling at him as Harry looked up at him. "Right, back to business any ideas about how to get into there?"  
  
"Why don't we just blast our way through?" Harry suggested.  
  
Sirius thought about this for a moment, reaching for his wand in his pocket; as more rubble seemed to fall and then they heard a voice.  
  
"That might do more harm then good." Dumbledore said brightly.  
  
They both rushed towards the wall and tried to look up to see if they could see him but they couldn't, they couldn't see anything part from dust and stone.  
  
"You're alive." Sirius said.  
  
"It seems so doesn't it?" Dumbledore said pleasantly.  
  
"So what's the damage?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well erm...there's a lot of injuries...Remus took out a lot of the Deatheaters, but we don't need to go into great detail about that." Sirius told him. "They took quite a few of the student's they had Portkey's on them."  
  
"First off, I need to get out of here...and have McGonagall..." Dumbledore started.  
  
"She's injured up in the hospital wing." Sirius told him not looking up as though he didn't want to look at Dumbledore as he told him.  
  
"Then it's up to you Sirius." Dumbledore told him. "But I'll see what I can do about getting out of here...the Floo network isn't working by the way."  
  
"Of course it wouldn't, they wouldn't have wanted any of us or you to get out that way." Harry said.  
  
"Good, good your still here." Dumbledore said brightly.  
  
"Yes I am but they took the twins and Ron, and I couldn't stop them." Harry told them, well Sirius gave him another stern look.  
  
"I'm sure that both Sirius and Electra have told you that that isn't your fault and you shouldn't balm yourself." Dumbledore told him. "But it is interesting why he would want them isn't? It isn't as though he needed them for you to go after him, considering how many other's he has taken we would go."  
  
"We don't get it either." Sirius agreed.  
  
Electra tried to sit up, but it hurt to much; though she almost fell out of bed when Remus woke up beside of her screaming. She turned round as fast as she could as he jumped out of bed and started to back out of the hospital wing looking at everyone in fear as Madam Pomfery tried to calm him down.  
  
"Remus, are you alright? Please Remus." Electra said trying to get out of bed.  
  
He looked over at her, and then turned and ran out of the wing and down the corridor as fast as he could; he needed to get out of there. He could remember everything he had done, and he could still taste the blood on his lips.  
  
He raced down the corridors not knowing where he was going only knowing that he had to get out of there as fast as he could; but as he turned the corner he hit something hard and fell to ground on top of it. Sirius smiled up at him, but he didn't smiled back, as he pushed him down while he tried to get away. But Sirius grabbed hold of his leg, not wanting him to go.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Sirius demanded, as Remus tried to kick himself free.  
  
"Let me go." Remus snarled at him.  
  
"Remus come on mate." Sirius said.  
  
Remus turned around in a flash and kicked his leg free and grabbed hold of Sirius and threw him up against the wall; Harry moved against the wall trying to get as far away from the two of them as he can.  
  
"Remus mate, Moony just calm down." Sirius told him.  
  
"Calm down! I killed them, you saw what I did...you were there." Remus told him. "I killed them all, everyone I came across I killed them, I can...I can still taste them...and what? What do you want me to do, calm down? I'm a monster! You finally saw what I really am."  
  
"Yeah, well I already knew what you really was." Sirius told him, as Remus tighten his grip on him. "Remus, you saved us. I was there...you saved us...you didn't kill any of us...the Deatheaters saving us."  
  
"That doesn't make it any better, all because they were Deatheaters." Remus told him. "I still killed as a werewolf, as a murdering monster."  
  
"You're not a monster...Tonks..." Sirius tired to say. "She still...she still loves you...she told me...she still wants..." But his words were cut off as Remus' grip tighten around his toart.  
  
"No, you're lying." Remus whispered. "She saw me, she screamed I remember...she would have ran away from me but she was to scared to even move..." Remus let go of him and fell into him, Sirius grabbed hold of him and fell to the ground with him. "I lost her."  
  
"She loves you still, yeah she was scared...of course she was mate." Sirius told him. "But she still loves you...this is it though"  
  
Remus looked up at him wondering what he was talking about.  
  
"She's gone, they took her...but we're going to get them back." Sirius told him. "All of them, we're not coming back until we've got everyone of them back. But this is it; I'm only going to ask you this once. Are you coming with us?"  
  
Remus looked at him shacking his head. "How can I, after what I did?"  
  
He looked down, and then back up at his friend, there was pain in his eyes; not because he had hurt him as a werewolf or just now, but because he was letting him down now.  
  
Remus stood up suddenly pulling Sirius to his feet as well. "You're right this is it, I've got to stop running away. I'm here; at your side...does...does she really still love me?"  
  
Sirius smiled brightly at him and then hugged him and clasped him on the back. "Oh god mate, why the hell wouldn't she, wants not to like about you?"  
  
"Right then when are we leaving?" Remus asked.  
  
"As soon as we have enough people." Sirius answered. "Hopefully tomorrow or the day after, I don't think I could take it any longer then that. One of the Deatheaters told us where they are...though maybe you could get a bit more information out of him."  
  
"Oh, him...do you really think I should?" Remus asked a little unsure.  
  
"He was going to take the twins and me...they got them and Ron...and Hermione as well." Harry told him. "And quite a few others."  
  
"I'll try." Remus said straightening up.  
  
Electra was laying in bed, all she wanted to do was to get out of there to be doing something but she could hardly move let alone go with them on the rescue they were planning; but they were her children as well.  
  
A cloaked figured walked into the hospital wing, Madam Pomfery saw him straight away and went straight over to him, not wanting anyone to disturb her patients while they try and recover. But he pulled his wand out and pointed it at her, Electra didn't hear what the spell was, but knew that this wasn't right when she just walked away and into her office. The cloaked figure then turned round and walked over; he looked at McGonagall lying in the bed next to her and then walked down between the beds.  
  
He stopped next to her, and then pushed back his hood; it was peter she couldn't believe it.  
  
"The Dark Lord wishes to talk to you." Peter told her, he reached out for her hand and held it tightly as he took something out of his pocket, and then they just disappeared.  
  
Darkness engulfed her as she landed on the hard ground, she pulled her hand away and clutched her side and rubbed her head the journey making her hurt even more then she had before.  
  
"Someone's been a bad little girl." Peter whispered before he walked off, leaving her all alone.  
  
She turned round, but to quickly; she heard someone walking softly over to her she knew who ever it was she wasn't going to like what was coming next.  
  
"Electra Lupin, or is it Black now?" Voldermot said. "I doubt that either of them would be too pleased if they knew what you have done."  
  
"I haven't done anything." Electra told him.  
  
"Brave little thing aren't you?" Voldermot said. "But I should thank you, because of your help when they come to rescue you and the others; none of them will leave here alive infact they will never leave here again."  
  
"What?" Electra said breathlessly.  
  
"Some people still don't believe that Black is innocent and they don't l;ike your brother because he's a werewolf." Voldermot told her. "So what better way to end it; everyone will believe that it was them who betrayed you all and joined me. They might as well have, because they are walking right into my hands even as we speak now."  
  
Voldermot turned to walk away but then stopped again as the doors opened and two cloaked figures walked in carrying someone.  
  
"Why don't I just leave him here with you, he's no more use to me now." Voldermot told her of handled. "And anyway, he'll be dead before they get here to help him."  
  
Voldermot walked out making the two cloaked figures move quickly out of his way, before they walked over to Electra and drop the unconscious person on the floor beside her.  
  
Sirius locked the door behind him as he walked out of the room, leaving Remus inside of it along with the Deatheater; he wasn't so sure now that he should have done it considering that he was screaming as soon as he saw Remus and he hadn't even done anything.  
  
"Sirius! Sirius!" Ginny shouted as she ran down to the corridor towards him.  
  
"Slow down Ginny." Sirius told her.  
  
"But...Electra...Electra's gone...she isn't up in the hospital wing." Ginny told him holding her side. "Harry can't find her anywhere, he said that she's not even on the map...Madam Pomfery said that she kind of remembers someone arriving but nothing else...do you...I mean would they have taken her?"  
  
Sirius just stood there, his whole world was falling apart around him and there was nothing he could do about it; there was a feeling somewhere that was telling him that it was all going to end like last time, he was going to lose everyone he cared about.  
  
"Sirius." Ginny said, looking up at him just staring not doing anything.  
  
He turned round again, and unlocked the door and walked in; Ginny didn't dare go inside because of all the screaming, a moment later Sirius and Remus walked out and the man inside was still screaming as though he was being tortured.  
  
"We're going tonight." Sirius told her. "Tell everyone, everyone who is fit enough to come with us is coming; this is it."  
  
Ginny nodded slowly as the two of them walked away, she just watch them walk down the corridor until they were out of sight and then she went off to find as many people as she could.  
  
The entrance was the quietest it has ever been with so many students in it, as Dumbledore walked down the stairs with Sirius, Harry and Remus behind him. They stopped a couple of steps from the bottom so that they could all see them, as they looked out over the students they realised that it wasn't just students who were there, but their parents as well. Many students had contacted their parents telling them what had happened and what was going to happen, they were all here not to argue against the decision of going after Voldermot but to fight along side them.  
  
"I want to tank you all for coming, and also apologise as well; for not protecting your children and fellow student's well enough." Dumbledore told them. "That is why we are doing this, our last stand; we will not take this any longer. He has terrorised us for long enough it must come to a stop tonight. I will not order or ask any of you to come with us..."  
  
At this they all stepped forward, Dumbledore smiled at them all.  
  
"Then we leave tonight, we will not come back without them and until Voldermot has fallen." Dumbledore told them.  
  
Remus and Sirius stepped forward carrying large baskets, and then started to hand out small boxes; they all got into groups and then waited for Dumbledore's order.  
  
"We have been told the location of where they are holding our friends." Dumbledore told them. "We will be travelling there by Portkey, as did they. I don't want any more of you hurt, stay together in your groups; we will also be joined by a group from the Ministry also."  
  
"The whole department of Auror's infact Dumbledore." Kingsley announced next to Molly and Bill. "Along with a couple more departments."  
  
At this news whispers broke out among the crowd, everyone seemed pleased by this information; Sirius though didn't seem at all happy.  
  
"Its taken them long enough hasn't it, what they had to wait until children were killed and kidnapped before they would do anything about Voldermot." Sirius whispered to Remus.  
  
"Well they're here now." Remus said.  
  
Electra sat in the dark, with Severus in her arms; he kept slipping in and out of consciousness. He was getting really cold and mumbled to himself, Electra was really starting to worry about him, she couldn't do anything for him in here; but it kept coming back to her what Voldermot had told her, he wouldn't last much longer. She knew he was right, she could feel him slipping away.  
  
"Severus...its going to be ok." Electra told him.  
  
"You're lying again to me." Severus whispered. "I should have known that he would never have let me go...and that I couldn't have gotten away with it."  
  
"You will if you hang on a little bit longer." Electra told him. "They'll come, I know they will."  
  
"They come for you...and the others." Severus said. "But not me...I won't be here when they get here."  
  
"Don't say that, you have to fight...I thought you were a fighter someone who never gave up." Electra told him.  
  
"I haven't the strength to fight, to hold on." Severus told her, as she held him a little tighter. "And I've got nothing to stay here for have I?"  
  
Electra closed her eyes as he cuffed again painfully.  
  
"Of course you have." Electra said.  
  
"You're lying again." Severus told her.  
  
"Severus...I...I..."Electra tried to say, but didn't really know what to say to him as he head went limp. "Severus, Severus stay awake! Stay with me, don't you dare leave me alone here."  
  
"Black...he'll be here...he'll come for you." Severus whispered. "I would...he loves you...stupid...stupid bastard...he won...tell him I told him that."  
  
"No...no I won't." Electra told him firmly as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"It's so cold...I guess that's what people say...about me...did say about me." Severus said. "They won't bother now...I'll be forgotten before the days out...alone in the darkness..."  
  
"Your not alone, I'm here...Severus I'm still here." Electra told him as more tears escaped. "You won't be forgotten...I won't forget you..."  
  
"I would laugh, but I can't...it hurts to much." Severus said and then his eyes closed again.  
  
"Severus, please..." Electra whispered desperately, and then she kissed him softly.  
  
"You don't have...have to do that...I know...that...you don't feel for me..." Severus told her.  
  
"Well that's where you're wrong, you don't know everything." Electra told him, as she felt his body giving way. "You were right...I mean about me...I was afraid...but I did love you...I do love you..." And then she lent down and whispered to him. "I love you...they are yours...you won."  
  
Severus smiled slightly up at her, as she smiled back down at him; before his head dropped and his sightless eyes fell to the ground. Electra held him as tightly as she could, she couldn't tight back the tears anymore; as she cried into his lifeless body.  
  
The groups appeared in the darken corridor's, there were torches on the wall; they quietly made their where. The Auror's arrived a couple of minutes after them, and slit up into groups, one went off with every group.  
  
"So Moony, how are those werewolf senses of yours?" Sirius asked as he walked up Remus and Harry on either side of him and Dumbledore in front.  
  
"Still quite strong; I kind of feel as though I could tear them all to pieces." Remus answered. "I mean, if they try and stop me from finding..."  
  
"Those you care about." Sirius finished for him. "You're not the only one, well maybe the only one strong enough to do it with their bare hands."  
  
"It's left." Remus said as they reached a junction. "I mean for the holding cell's."  
  
"Who's down there, can you tell?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What about...erm...well...can you tell where Voldermot is?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, to both your questions." Remus answered.  
  
"Are we going straight for Voldermot or to the holding cells?" Dumbledore asked them.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath before he answered. "The other groups will find them, that's what they're doing."  
  
"So, its Voldermot then." Remus said, and then smelt the air. "I think we have to carry straight on."  
  
"Straight on it is then." Dumbledore said.  
  
They all nodded in agreement and started to walk down the corridor, Sirius tried not to look down the corridor that Electra and twins could be down, but he couldn't help it. But he walked straight on, leaving up to one of the other parties to find them; willing them to find them soon.  
  
As they walked down the corridor, they heard rushing feet and shouting its looks as though the art of surprise has been lost, though they still had some because they would be expecting such a big group of them.  
  
The wall quietly opened behind them and two cloaked figures came out, but they carried on walking. Remus turned around in a flash defecting both curses, startling the others. They rushed at Remus firing curse after curse at him, but somehow he managed to defect everyone, he wasn't the defence against the darks arts teacher for nothing.  
  
"Go! I'll take care of these guys and then catch you up." Remus shouted at them.  
  
"No, we can't!" Harry shouted back, as Sirius pulled him along.  
  
"He'll be fine, we have to keep moving." Sirius told him. "He'll be fine."  
  
Sirius near enough pulled Harry down the corridor, it was as though he was betraying his best friend leaving him behind to fight them, but he knew this was for the great good.  
  
"How could you just leave him there?" Harry shot at him.  
  
"Harry he's my best friend, I know what I've done." Sirius told him. "He'll be alright, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Harry, Remus knows what's at steak here just like everyone else." Dumbledore told him as they carried on walking. "I never said this was going to be easy, and these things never are."  
  
"We're going to lose a lot aren't we?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, everyone will fall at my feet." A voice said in the darkness, but they all knew who it belonged to. "Dead or alive it doesn't matter, because they will fall. Fools all of you."  
  
"And you're prefectic, kidnapping babies, how big of you!" Sirius shouted at him.  
  
"Mr Black, I was hoping to see you." Voldermot told him. "They alright, and their mother...well I'm sure she will be in time, well that is if she can live past today. Though I'm sure it won't upset you to hear that Severus Snape is dead."  
  
"What? But how?" Sirius said.  
  
"He betrayed me; I knew all along it was only a matter of time before his uses came to an end." Voldermot answered. "Though what an end. His was a good death, though for the rest of you it won't be as pleasant."  
  
"And what the hell is that supposed to mine?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"He died a happy man, knowing the woman he loved loved him back, and that he was a father." Voldermot answered smiling at him. "Didn't she tell you? They had a thing; there was a point that she didn't know who the father was, though it looks like she does now."  
  
"You're lying!" Sirius shouted as he ran at Voldermot with him laughing, he waved his hand and Sirius flew through the air and hit the wall hard crumbling to the ground in a heap.  
  
"No! Sirius!" Harry shouted as he tried to get to him, but Dumbledore stop him. "Let go of me! Sirius!"  
  
The shouted echoed down the corridor where Remus was breaking down a door to a ceil, he stopped what he was doing when he heard his best friends name and then again. He turned back to the door, and almost ripped out; Tonks flew out and rapped her arms around him tightly.  
  
"I knew you would come, oh Remus." Tonks said.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked out behind her, they looked up and down the corridor looking for Harry wondering why he weren't there with Remus. Remus pushed Tonks away slightly.  
  
"We have to go, I think their in trouble." Remus told her as calmly as he could.  
  
She nodded and then they turned to Ron and Hermione, as Draco walked out.  
  
"So what are we all standing around here for?" Draco asked.  
  
They all set off to Harry and the others.  
  
Dumbledore pulled Harry behind him, as he still tried to fight him and get to Sirius who was lying on the floor not moving.  
  
"You're going to fight me old man, well if you think you can then give it your best shot." Voldermot told him.  
  
Harry just watched on as they fought firing curses off one another, but none of them seemed to doing anything; he moved over to Sirius and slowly turned him over. Harry felt the tears pouring down his face, as he looked down at him; blood covering half his face. His arm felt strange as though it was broken, and there was still no sign of moment, he couldn't even tell if he was breathing.  
  
"Sirius please, wake up, please wake." Harry whispered, and then yelled out as he was pulled to his feet from behind.  
  
"Let him go." Dumbledore told him. "He's just a boy."  
  
"He may just be a boy, but he's brought me down once I can't be having that again." Voldermot told him. "No, he must die, just like everyone else he cared about."  
  
Harry couldn't really hear what he was saying even though he was in his arms, he only knew that this could be it. He was going to join them, he was going to join his parents and Sirius, it was all going to be over.  
  
There was a bright light, a blinding bright white light. Harry knew that he had to get to it; he fell to the hard floor and crawled towards the light. He had only gone a couple of feet when something grabbed hold of his foot, he turned around to see what it was what was stopping him from getting to the light he needed to get to; and there he was. Voldermot was there stopping him, he was stopping him, he wanted to be with them to be with them all.  
  
Harry reached for his wand and pointed it straight at him, there was screaming from all around him but he couldn't see where it was coming from and he didn't really care. He didn't even hear the curse that he said, as more light filled the space but this time it was green.  
  
Voldermot's hand loosen around Harry's foot, then he felt light head the last thing he remember was the light faded and falling into darkness.  
  
Harry started to open his eyes, everything was kind of blurry and bright, he closed them slightly again and turned his head to the right. He wasn't sure where he was, but he did seem think that someone handed him something, he felt them and realised that they were his glasses. He put them on and looked up to see who was stood over him.  
  
"You're awake we've been so worried." Ron told him, he nudged Hermione in the seat next to his bed and she woke with a start.  
  
"What's wrong, what's happened?" Hermione asked getting to her feet.  
  
"Harry's awake." Ron told her.  
  
"Oh, right." Hermione said, and the turned round and smiled down at Harry but he didn't smiled back at her.  
  
"Sirius, where's Sirius...what about Dumbledore and Vol...Voldermot?" Harry asked trying to sit up but they both stopped him.  
  
"Well erm...well..." Ron tried to answer.  
  
"No." Harry whispered. "He can't be...don't say that he's...he's...he can't be..."  
  
"Who can't be what?" Sirius asked brightly as he walked over to his bed side.  
  
Harry smiled wildly this time and flung himself at Sirius who hugged him back.  
  
"I'm not that easily taken out." Sirius told him. "Anyway I have plans, big plans so I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I thought...oh I don't even want to think about it." Harry told him, still not letting go of him.  
  
"Electra's alright, and the twins she's with Remus and Tonks." Sirius told him, Harry let go of him finding out all of this. "See I told you he would be alright."  
  
Harry could see that there was something else, something that he didn't want to tell him. He looked around the hospital wing, there was a couple more people there but no Dumbledore and McGonagall was gone as well.  
  
"Where's McGonagall gone?" Harry asked. "And what happened to Dumbledore and Voldermot?"  
  
"Well, McGonagall she's a lot better trying to sort everything out." Sirius told him. "Replacements and everything...Voldermot...well...he's...he's dead Harry. From what Remus told me, you killed him...erm well you and Dumbledore."  
  
"Yeah so where is he? I want to see him." Harry told him firmly. "Why isn't he here, why hasn't he..."  
  
"Harry...Dumbledore...he...he's dead...he died...the last battle it killed them...took everything that they had and then...well you finished Voldermot off." Sirius told him.  
  
"What? But its Dumbledore, he can't he just can't be dead...he's..." Harry tried to say but couldn't, and fell back into Sirius who held him tightly.  
  
"I know Harry...I know." Sirius said softly.  
  
It was finally the weekend, the feast normally everyone looked forward to them but not this one, who could they after everything what had happened. Sirius and Electra walked down to the great hall together, they hadn't talked about Voldermot had told him, he didn't really see the point because he knew it was all lies. But he also knew that Electra had taken Severus' death hard, though he had put that down to that fact that she had been with him when he had died.  
  
He loved her, and he wasn't going to let Voldermot destroy what they had because if he did then that would mean that he had won.  
  
They walked into the great hall together, the normal banner's were gone and black ones were in there place as they walked up to the staff table. The main chair in the middle was empty, no one had gotten used to the fact that Dumbledore was gone, they didn't even know if they ever would.  
  
They sat down and looked over the tables, there were many empty spaces where student's were missing also a couple of teachers, the hall seemed so empty without them here.  
  
McGonagall stood up once that everyone had arrived, the hall fell silent not that it was loud to start with.  
  
"I want to start, by taken a moment to remember all those who has fallen." McGonagall told them. "For all these who lost their lives so that we can live ours, to live ours to the full to always remember what they have done so that we can carry on. This isn't the end, but only the beginning, a beginning of our lives and rebuilding of our old ones." She paused to take a breath and give them all a moment. "Also, I have been talking with Minister Fudge. We have lost a great man, the best headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, and a great friend. His replacement will be announced at the start of the month so I am told...I hope that who ever it is that you give them as much respect as you gave professor Dumbledore. Also, we will be getting a new potions teacher and head of Slytherin house...I think...I...we should take a moment to remember those we have lost."  
  
Everyone lowered their heads, as McGonagall shakily tried to steady herself; Sirius got up and helped her back into her seat as everyone looked back up, and saw that he was holding McGonagall's arm and that he was the only one stood up now, and was wondering is he was going to say anything. But he just froze with all eyes on him, he looked down at the plates and then back at the students.  
  
"I think that's its time to eat." Sirius announced, and at his words the tables filled with food.  
  
Sirius quickly sat back down, Electra lead over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"God I could have said something better then that." Sirius said.  
  
"What is there to say?" Electra said. "We all feel everyone's lost in different ways, it doesn't matter how much we say, it isn't going to help take the pain away. Everyone has to deal with it in their own ways, they'll be alright, they're strong they'll get through this."  
  
"Its just..." Remus tried to say.  
  
"Dumbledore." McGonagall said quietly.  
  
"Yes, I guess I always thought that he would always be here." Remus told them. "He was always here for us when ever we needed him; he did so much for us all."  
  
"Great man...he was a great man." Hagrid said.  
  
"Hagrid's right, he was a great man." Sirius said. "And we are all better people for knowing him."  
  
"Here, here..." McGonagall said as she raised her glass. "To Dumbledore, and all of our friends...who we will be reunited with someday."  
  
"To Dumbledore!" They all said together, all the student's stood up together and raised their own glasses. "To Dumbledore!"  
  
A couple of weeks later Fudge arrived at the school just like he said he would, he walked straight to Dumbledore's office and then when he was stood in front of it remembered that he was no longer in there. And that McGonagall had stayed in her office, so that's where he went to next.  
  
He knocked on her door, and waited only a minute before she called him in. Sirius was sat in the chair in front of her desk, someone else he didn't really feel as though he was ready to talk to still.  
  
"Professor, its nice to see you...and erm you also...erm Mr...Black." Fudge said.  
  
"Yeah course what ever." Sirius said, not moving so that he could sit down, he didn't really see the point.  
  
"Well, yes." Fudge said and then turned back to McGonagall. "WE have talked about and have finally come to a decision about who should take over as headmaster...we believe that this time, it should be a headmistress."  
  
This got both of their attentions, they looked at each other and then at Fudge.  
  
"Professor McGonagall I would like to offer the job to you." Fudge told her.  
  
McGonagall just stood there, as Sirius stared at her, and then he got to his feet and walked around the desk.  
  
"You should take it Professor; it would have been what he would have wanted." Sirius told her. "You'll do great."  
  
"I don't know..." McGonagall said and then looked up at Sirius who smiled at her and was nodded slightly. She smiled at him and then turned back to Fudge. "Ok then, I'll take it...and do Albus proud."  
  
Sirius hugged her briefly and then let her go. "You'll be great Professor."  
  
"Thanks you Sirius." McGonagall told him, and then added thoughtfully. "Gryffindor will need a new head of house. What do you say?"  
  
"What?" Both Fudge and Sirius said.  
  
"Well, I think you're just what we need." McGonagall told him. "And you can also take over as Transfiguration, after all you are very good at it."  
  
"Professor I...I don't know what to say." Sirius said. "Thank you." And then he hugged her again. "Who would have thought it, me head of Gryffindor and a teacher."  
  
(A/N: thank you all so much, for reading all the story and you all liked it as well. I do hope that I didn't upset too many of you with the ending, if I did I'm sorry, but that's how it had to be. Do you think that was alright leaving it there, or do I need one more? I don't think I do, unless you wanted to see everyone reactions. Anyway that parts up to you, if you want another chapter then I'll do you one, but you'll have to ask.  
  
You know I think that's my longish chapter.  
  
Oh and I want to thank those who've read my other stories as well, I am going to continue them as well, but I just got carried away with this one.) 


	31. It's Not the End only another Beginning

(A/N: Hi there you're all great readers, I'm really glad that you liked the story and that most of you wanted one more chapter, so here it is sorry it took so long but these thing's can't be rushed if you want I really good last chapter.)  
  
It's Not the End Only Another Beginning  
  
Sirius walked down the corridor with a smile plastid across his face, he still couldn't believe it him a teacher and Head of Gryffindor its not that he couldn't do it, it's just him a teacher he was always coursing trouble or pranks and now he was a teacher for real not just helping Remus. He had to find him to tell him, well to tell them all, so he started to walk even faster down the corridor.  
  
He could hear voices as he got closer to Remus' classroom, he started to slow down and try to calm himself down so that he could surprise them all with the good news, though he knew no matter what mood he was in that this would surprise them all.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath and then opened the door to the classroom, they all turned round when he entered, he slowly closed the door behind him and then walked over to the desk with them all watching him as he did so.  
  
"Come on Sirius; tell us what happened will you." Ron asked.  
  
Sirius smiled at him, both Electra and Remus looked at each other knowing now that something had happened and he was trying to hold out from telling them what it was.  
  
"So Sirius what happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fudge was here wasn't he, I'm sure that I seen him heading towards McGonagall's office." Remus agreed.  
  
"Yeah he was here." Sirius said. "And now we have a new Head teacher."  
  
"So come on, who is it?" Ron asked, and then looked away slightly when Sirius looked over at him.  
  
Electra smiled at him. "Oh it isn't is it? I bet she was so pleased, well you know what I mean...she desired it don't you think."  
  
"I know you should have seen her face when he asked her." Sirius said smiling.  
  
"That's great we'll have to go and see her won't we." Remus said.  
  
"Wait a minute, just wait a minute...who are you talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course isn't it obvious?" Hermione said smiling as well. "Wait a minute, so who's Head of Gryffindor now?"  
  
"Oh yeah I get it." Ron said finally figuring out who they were talking about.  
  
They all looked at Sirius waiting for his answer, but he just stood there staring at Remus and smiling, Remus wasn't sure what he was trying to tell him as he looked back at his friend.  
  
"Sirius, what you want us to guess?" Electra asked him.  
  
"You can if you want to." Sirius answered her smiling. "Oh and who's the new Transfiguration teacher as well."  
  
"Oh my god!" Remus said breathlessly, and then walked over to Sirius. "That's mate." And clapped him on the back. "You'll be great."  
  
"You, you got the head and teaching Transfiguration?" Electra asked, Sirius just nodded and then she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "That's brilliant it really is Sirius."  
  
"Who would have thought it, Sirius Black a teacher?" Remus joked.  
  
"Its great though isn't it." Harry said next to Sirius and Electra, Sirius looked down at him and smiled and then hugged him.  
  
"Yeah it is." Sirius said.  
  
Electra and Sirius walked up to the front of the great hall to take their places at the staff table, everyone was going to be told what was happening. Sirius took hold of Electra's hand; she looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"It'll be fine; they all love you already, who wouldn't?" Electra told him. "What's not to like about you, and you'll do great; you know you will."  
  
"Thanks." Sirius whispered back.  
  
They took their seats at the high table as the rest of the students came into the hall talking loudly, they made out a few of the conversions of course they were all wondering who was going to be head teacher though most were hoping that it would be McGonagall of course, they didn't really want anyone else after everything what had happened.  
  
After a couple of minutes when al the student's had arrived, McGonagall stood up from her normal seat she hadn't taken Dumbledore's old chair; once everyone realised that she was stood up they all fell silent.  
  
"Good evening." McGonagall said clearly and then cleared her throat again. "I know that a lot has happened recently of course, and now you are all waiting to find out what has come of that. I had a visit from Minister Fudge; he had come to his decision about the new head teacher; which is where I think we should start. I know that we all miss Professor Dumbledore he was a great man to us all, in everyway that we needed him right until the end; we would not be here today if it wasn't for him. And now I just hope that I will be able to do his job justice."  
  
Silence fell over the hall as everyone took in what she had just said, everyone looked to their partners to make sure that they had heard her right and then the whole hall broke out into cheers.  
  
"See there was nothing to worry about." Remus told her.  
  
"They won't cheer for me." Sirius whispered to Electra.  
  
"Sirius relax, why won't they like you, you've taught them before with Remus they liked you then." Electra told him. "So this won't be any different, well part from having a class of your own and the Head of Gryffindor; and considering your past I think your just right for the job, you're a true Gryffindor Sirius."  
  
"So now, thank you all." McGonagall went on. "We need a new Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin, and also a new Transfigurations teacher and Head of Gryffindor as well. I am still searching for a Potions master but I have found a new Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor...Mr Sirius Black."  
  
Everyone just stared at her for a moment as though she had gone mad or something, Sirius felt like dieing and disappearing as Electra held his hand tightly. The Gryffindor table suddenly erupted into cheers and all stood up, a moment later the rest of the hall followed suit well that was part from the Slytherin table who didn't care either way.  
  
"Stand up." Remus told Sirius.  
  
"What, oh yeah right." Sirius said standing up smiling at them all and then he pulled Electra up beside him and hugged her.  
  
"See nothing to worry about." Electra told him.  
  
Eleven years later.  
  
Sirius and Remus was sat side by side at the high table with McGonagall still as headmistress, though she had been considering retiring over the summer, she had been teaching for more years than she ha can remember and was thinking that it was finally time to let someone take the job. Though for now she was still headmistress.  
  
Sirius was quite excited, his twins were starting school this year and was very looking forward to accepting them both into Gryffindor.  
  
The first years stood in front of the whole school and the teachers table, they both smiled down at Travis and Isabel but only Travis smiled back at them. He had long black brown hair tied back in a small pony tail and was quite handsome like his father. Isabel was pretty and had her mother's hair.  
  
"Black, Isabel." Severn Varian; Potions master and head of Slytherin.  
  
Isabel stepped forward ignoring her father and uncle again, and sat down upon the stroll, it took a couple of minutes but finally came to a decision.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
Whispers broke out among the hall, and Remus had hold Sirius down to stop him from charging forward. This was the first time in ages that Isabel smiled as she walked over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Black, Travis." Severn said.  
  
Travis distractedly walked to the stroll and sat down and waited for it to tell him where he belonged, he wanted anything but Slytherin like his sister; he couldn't believe that she would want to be in that house.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Travis stood up among even more whispers then his sister and cheers as well from the Gryffindor table.  
  
(A/N: well that the end of that, it wasn't long I think I summed everything up. And I also left it open if I want to do another story of the twins through Hogwarts, I bet you weren't expecting that was you? Well to be honest it just came to me when I was reading the review from Lily Skylo. Thanks again for all your reviews. If you do want another story, tell me of course and then any ideas and sometime also to write it. 


End file.
